Stay Beautiful
by gleeloved
Summary: Sometimes, it doesn't hurt to admit that you'll need a giant's help if you'd like to survive in this industry. A/U Monchele fic.
1. Ch 1 I'd Do Anything

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"So maybe you like to play football, maybe you like to sing and dance. Maybe you like both, maybe you don't like either. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter! Just be yourself, just be you. Because that's good enough for me. We're guys talking to guys about guys who like guys."<p>

"CUT! And that's a wrap!"

Everyone applauded at the scene as Cory Monteith said his last line for the "Straight But Not Narrow" campaign. He bowed politely and thanked the crew for their efforts. Then, Amber Riley, his assistant walked towards him and gave him a huge smile. He put his arm around her and they moved away from the video shoot.

"So, what's up next Ams?"

"You're pretty much done for tooday." She replied as she flipped through her daily planner.

"Awww, that quick?" He pouted and she laughed. Cory had always been a workaholic. Not that it was a bad thing, but he was this close to overworking himself and still insisted that he wasn't working hard enough.

"You've got a big day tomorrow Cory, take all the rest you need."

He grumbled as he pulled out his car keys and the pair got inside his vehicle.

"So, home then? Unless, you've got other plans?" He asked as he started to pull away from the parking lot.

Just before she could reply, her phone started to ring.

"Amber! How's the video shoot coming along?"

"Hey Ryan, we've just wrapped up for the day and we're heading home."

"Could you drop by my office then? We've got something to discuss. Bring Cory along, he's involved in this as well."

Amber agreed and hung up. Cory knew that she had just set up a meeting with his manager, which only meant that he was about to be involved in another project.

* * *

><p>"So, we've been getting a lot of calls from the fans ever since you did Monte Carlo. They're requesting more of Cory Monteith, due to the lack of press coverage in the tabloids."<p>

"I didn't know a good image had its consequences as well." Cory joked.

"In Hollywood terms, no news is bad news."

Cory gave Amber a side look as Ryan Murphy continued.

"So we were thinking of setting up a competition among The Montourage. We would have an Express Yourself contest, in your honour of course. Fans from anywhere around the world would send in messages, videos, explaining why are they your biggest fan. There would be more than one winner for this. The consolation prize would be an autographed picture, and it goes to the first 50 contestants. Next, third prize would go to the top 20, and it'll be a personal call of 5 minutes from you. The first runner up goes to the contestant who can best express his/her self, and he/she would be treated to a dinner date with you. Finally, the grand prize winner gets to spend a week of their time following you around, learning more about your life. How does that sound?"

Amber knew the strict line that Cory kept between his social life and the public media. "One week? Isn't that a bit too much. I'd say we would be fine if we kept it to a maximum of 2 to 3 days."

"A week's just enough for to keep him up in the tabloids long enough. Of course, I completely understand if you're against the idea, Cory. But do this for your fans. You wouldn't need to get back to me this instant but you have always been thanking them for their support. This would be a good time to prove yourself."

The last line got to him. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>My second Glee fic! Thanks to my AWESOME readers from "Best Fake Relationship Ever", this is for all of you out there! If it wasn't for you readers, I wouldn't have had the courage to start on a new story! Super excited and hoping that all of you would love this! :)<p> 


	2. Ch 2 You're the One That I Want

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"So you're sure that you're okay with this? You know you have the option of rejecting his proposal." Amber asked as they walked out if the office.<p>

"Ams, it's cool. You know I'll do anything to keep them happy."

"Well alright then, just be careful alright? You know how crazy they can get."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, we get to pick the finalists out too. Stop worrying too much!" Cory replied with a smile as they walked to his car in the lot. He understood Amber's concerns. There had been so many incidents that freaked him out, and he still remembered about them until this day. But he knew the importance in showing his appreciation for the support that he has received. He'd do anything to keep his fans happy.

* * *

><p>A whirlwind of messages, images, videos flooded through the following week. Despite Cory's busy schedule, he made a point to drop by every night to look through the different entries.<p>

**"HEY COR, I HAVE A MEETING WITH ONE OF THE PRODUCERS TODAY. DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE AT THE OFFICE. YOU'VE GOT A PRESS CONFERENCE TOMORROW." **

Cory let out a small smile and shoved the phone into his pocket after reading the text message from Amber. He nodded towards the night guard of the building. "Hey Bob, anything going on tonight?" He asked jokingly.

Cory was one of the few celebrities that took the time to make small talk with the night guard. And he appreciated how humble the man was, not many actors in the Hollywood scene bothered to acknowledge his presence, and here was this big actor that never failed to greet him whenever he walked in.

"Good evening Mr. Monteith. I'm afraid it's going to be a little quiet today. Besides a couple of interns, you're the only one in here tonight. Big movie coming up? You've been coming in every night these couple of days."

"Bob, how many times have I told you, quit calling me Mr. Monteith! It's Cory!" He added with a laugh. "I haven't got a movie. Just a new project coming along that's for the fans. Oh that reminds me, how's Kelly these days? Is she good?"

"She's still glowing ever since you hugged her." The night guard replied. His 5 year old had been a big fan of glee, and pestered him daily if she could have Cory Monteith's autograph. Finally, Cory chanced upon her and gave her a huge embrace, making her squeal with delight.

Cory chuckled at his response and started to head towards the elevator. "Well, I better be going. Stay safe alright?"

The older man smiled and nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>By the time Cory got up to the office, he realized that he was the only one on his floor. He entered his room and saw that the table had been flooded with gift baskets, CDs, pictures and envelopes. He smiled to himself, grateful for his supporters out there. He made little jumps over the chaos in his room, finally settling on the floor due to the overwhelming amount of things crowding his chair.<p>

"Thank you for glee, thank you for you! :)"  
>"You're amazing!"<br>"CORY, I'M YOUR #1 FAN! All the way from Philippines!"  
>"GO CANUCKS!"<p>

And the list went on. Cory made sure he read every single letter that he could, even the ones from fans who took 5 pages to explain his awesomeness. This was his favourite activity, receiving all the thank you notes from people all over the world. He finally had the chance to prove himself through his acting and was really happy that he had been such an inspiration to so many people. While sorting through the pile of gifts, he came across a disc with a gold star post-it stuck on top of the cover.

"To the big friendly giant who never failed to prove his worth to us. -LM"

Cory was intrigued. He scrambled to his feet and played the disc on his computer. A tiny girl with a guitar came on the screen. She had the biggest brown pair of eyes he had ever seen, which was strange that it had been the first facial feature he noticed, considering how large her nose was.

"Hey, uh, whoever's watching this? My name is Lea Michele, and I'll be singing a song dedicated to Cory Monteith. I'm not about to admit that I'm Cory's biggest fan, because well, there are so many of them out there. And they would definitely be able to express their support for him in a much better way than I will. So, I'd just be singing this as a thank you present for being a part of my life. This song is called, "Stay Beautiful" Hope you'll enjoy!"

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
><em>_He smiles, it's like the radio  
><em>_He whispers songs into my window  
><em>_In words that nobody knows  
><em>_There's pretty girls on every corner  
><em>_That watch him as he's walking home  
><em>_Saying, does he know  
><em>_Will you ever know_

_You're beautiful,  
><em>_Every little piece love, don't you know  
><em>_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
><em>_When you find everything you looked for  
><em>_I hope your life leads you right to my door  
><em>_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

Her voice was captivating and chills ran up his spine as she winked at the last line of the chorus.

_Cory finds another way to be  
><em>_The highlight of my day  
><em>_I'm taking pictures in my mind  
><em>_So I can save them for a rainy day  
><em>_It's hard to make conversation  
><em>_When he's taking my breath away  
><em>_I should say, hey by the way,_

_You're beautiful,  
><em>_Every little piece love, don't you know  
><em>_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
><em>_When you find everything you looked for  
><em>_I hope your life leads you right to my door  
><em>_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story,  
><em>_That never gets told  
><em>_If what you are is a daydream  
><em>_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful,  
><em>_Every little piece love, don't you know  
><em>_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
><em>_When you find everything you looked for  
><em>_I hope your life leads you right to my door  
><em>_Oh, but if it don't, will you stay  
><em>_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
><em>_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
><em>_Oh, but if it don't,  
><em>_Stay beautiful_

After he replayed her song five more times, he knew that he had found the number one fan he wanted to spend his week with.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2! So, evidently, my story is based on this song, "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift. I wasn't sure if I should be following up on another story, but especially at the lyrics of the bridge, I thought that this idea was a perfect continuation (sort of) from the song Finn sang at prom in my previous fanfic. So, here it is!<p>

Gleepotter, WHY YOU STILL SICK THOUGH? I'm really hoping that you'll get better soon! Hope it's nothing too serious! So, a new chapter to help get you through! Hope you'll enjoy this! Get well soon dear! :')

CarCarBeepBroom, HAI! The little thank you sentence up there's just for you! Hopefully you'll like what I've done, adding this little bit of your personality into my story! Keep reading!

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, Aw, you're just so precious. Don't be sorry about not leaving a review, your comment in any story is just as important to me! Thanks for the love sweetheart! :)

AnnPatrick and noro, GAHHHH! HI HI HI, to my favourite reviewers from my first fanfic. Super excited to see you popping up in this story too! HUGE HUGS for the support you've given me. It just has been very amazing. Thank you for following me in this too! Lots of love!


	3. Ch 3 Pon De Replay

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Lea pressed the power button off as she leaned back on her seat. She settled her guitar in its stand and stood up. Sending this video had been attempt #65. Not that she was counting. Lea knew that she had talent, but breaking into the business was harder than she thought. Many times, she had been pushed away by music producers and managers because they said she didn't have a look for tv. Even if she were to meet with people who were willing to hire her, they would never fail to mention the need for a nose job.<p>

When her best friend, Jonathan Groff chanced upon this contest, she thought that she might as well give it a shot. She knew who Cory Monteith was, because, who didn't? Glee took New York by a storm, washing through the entire city by a massive level of viewership per week. If she even had the slightest chance to win this, she just might get the exposure she needs.

* * *

><p>"Alright alright, I'll watch it if it means that much to you." His assistant replied as she slipped on the headphones over her ears.<p>

Cory smiled with pride. He had been raving about her ever since the night before and he couldn't wait for Amber to watch her performance. He knew that Amber would love her singing as well. Lea's voice had been in his head all night, and he really hoped that Ryan would approve of his choice. The thing that struck him, besides the melodious sound that came out of her mouth, was how honest she was. She didn't snatch the title as his number one fan. Instead, her personality shined through her performance, and within a short 5-minute clip, he felt that he already knew her.

He saw Amber's eyes widening and he beamed. Amber's voice had been amazing, but she was a closeted diva. Cory knew how the media expected singers to look like. While Amber's voice was flawless, her image hadn't been one too favorable in the media industry. If Cory had a choice, he would gladly give up his singing career to see Amber take his place on stage.

Amber took the headphones off, and stared at Cory with her mouth wide open. Cory laughed at her face and knew that she had loved the tiny girl's performance as much as he did.

"So..." He questioned her cheekily.

"How can one small girl, produce a voice like that? Her talent's overpowering her body!" Amber exclaimed excitedly.

He chuckled at her comment. "So, you'll pick her too then?"

"As much as I hate to rule out the possibilities of having a better contestant this early, I'm with you on this."

* * *

><p>"No, no, no. Absolutely not!" Ryan replied.<p>

"But.."

"No, Cory, you aren't being fair to the rest of the applicants. The closing date isn't until next Friday. So, until then, we are not able to decide on the finalists just as yet."

Cory sunk back into his seat. It wasn't fair that Lea had to wait so long. He hadn't been able to stop watching her video, and couldn't stand that he had to wait for a couple more weeks before he finally had the chance to meet her in person and thank her for having such an amazing talent.

Ryan walked over and patted his shoulder. "If you're sure that she's the one, then you would get to meet her in person." Then, he walked out of the room, leaving a disappointed Cory.

* * *

><p>"Bring Cory in after he's done at the YST event. We need to finalize the applicants for the contest so that we can start sending out those autographed shots." Ryan ordered.<p>

Amber agreed and clicked off her phone, just in time to see Cory finishing off his last line from his character in the Young Storytellers Foundation's The Biggest Show. The crowd applauded and as the cast took their seats at the front row. Amber smiled proudly as the crowd cheered Cory's name.

After the event, the glee cast had the opportunity to mingle with some of the fans. Cory especially enjoyed talking to his supporters so Amber decided to give him a little space. She stood nearby as she watched a lucky fan film a message.

"What's up? Angie's friends, you're obviously not as cool as Angie, because you're not right here right now. So you guys need to work on it. You guys need to up your game and you need to ask Angie for some tips on how to get cooler really quickly, cause she obviously knows how to do it really quickly. Cause she's in this room, very exclusive room. So you need to ask her for advice. Do it now!"

She chuckled at his 30-second message. Cory never thanked fans like a normal celebrity would. She still remembered when a fan, after their Bonnie Dune show, requested an extra autograph, and he signed it, saying, "Candy, where the hell were you. We're pissed."

Just then, she checked her watch and realized that it was time to leave.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so these are the top 20 finalists that we have picked. Amber, you've looked through them so there shouldn't be any problems there. And uh, Cory, are you positive that this girl is the one you want to spend your week with?" Ryan asked as he held up the disc with the gold star post-it.<p>

Cory sat up in his seat, suddenly remembering about the tiny brunette. A few weeks have passed and now, he could finally meet her in person. He nodded and Ryan spoke up again.

"Well, alright then. That's settled. Cory, would you like to make the call to this Lea girl, or shall we inform her?"

"That's alright, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Lea dropped her keys on the coffee table and threw herself on the sofa. Working as a waitress didn't really have its perks when she had to be pinched in the butt all night. Just as she was about to get up, her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Miss Lea Michele?"

There was something familiar about his voice, but she couldn't place whom.

"Yes, yes. This is she."

"Hi! I'm Cory Monteith."

Lea's mouth dropped open, realizing who it was. "Jon, it isn't funny. You sound nothing like him."

"Aw come on, it was worth a shot. I bet I had you there!" Her best friend added with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I've had a really long day, Jon. Give me an hour and I'll call you right back after my bath alright?" Then she hung up after hearing his reply.

Her phone started ringing again.

"Hi. Is this Miss Lea Michele?"

Lea grunted at the question. "Come on Jon, break it up."

"Uh, sorry? Excuse me?"

"Jon, waiting an hour to pull the same prank would have at least been a tad bit better. Calling me right after the first joke isn't funny, it just makes it sad."

"Uh, sorry. But uhm, Lea? Lea Michele? I've got the right number haven't I? This is Cory Monteith calling you up about your video that you've sent me."

Lea screamed and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 today! Started receiving email notifications from new readers that I've never seen before for this story! Super excited that more readers are reading my work. Makes this dreary day that I've been having, a WHOLE LOT BETTER! The two Cory fan encounters are based on real life incidents! I've seen the video messages he makes to his fans and thought that it'll be good if I referenced real life encounters! How does that sound? Hope you're enjoying this!<p>

Sliguu and noro, HAI my wonderful reviewers from Best Fake! You guys are awesome to be sticking with me! And the compliments? Sofia, I'm suspecting if you're the real human being in this case! Thank you for the love though, its been amazing!

Gleepotter, Awwww! I literally touched my heart when I was reading your comment. Your energy is just so influential! It got me really pumped up and determined to finish this chapter by today! So glad to see that you're getting better! Sending you lots of Monchele love with this chapter!

CarCarBeepBroom, Tell me about it! I ended spending my afternoon in the library. But working on the new chapters! Start writing on your essays though, I'd have to start studying for my tests too. And we'd enjoy this new story together in the midst of the horrible schoolwork alright? Love's coming your way from me :')


	4. Ch 4 Almost There

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Cory raised his eyebrow at Amber. He had made the call on speakerphone so she heard every single word. She burst out laughing and had to settle down in order to catch her breath.<p>

"Let me try." She offers and dialed the number. When it went straight to voice mail, Amber shrugged and looked at Cory.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Lea? Lea Michele? I think there might have been some sort of misunderstanding earlier. Anyway, this is Cory Monteith calling about the video you sent in. If you could get me back at this number, it'll be lovely to hear from you again. Have a good night."<p>

Lea paced around her living room. She went straight to the bathroom upon hanging up at her previous phone conversation. She didn't know if anything was true, perhaps it might have been some sort of hallucination. But as she stepped out of the bathroom, the voice mail light beeped and she had been replaying the message while she tried to calm her nerves.

She took a deep breath as she plopped herself on the sofa. Then, she picked up the phone and called the number as instructed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, Mr. Monteith?"

The voice that he knew too well from her song whispered through the receiver's end and he smiled.

"Miss Lea Michele?"

"OH. MY. GOD. It's really you."

Cory laughed at her response. "Well, I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else."

"OH. MY. GOD. I screamed at Cory Monteith and hung up on him."

"Hey, that's alright. It's refreshing to get that response. I mean, most of the girls scream too I guess. But you're the first one to hang up immediately." He added jokingly.

"I'm sorry." She said in a softer tone. "But you see, my best friend, Jonathan, he called me just before you did. Pretty much said the exact same thing. I wasn't sure if your call was from him, or you know. Real."

He smiled. "That's alright. I'd probably act the same way as you did too. I mean, without the screaming but definitely the hanging up. So Lea, how are you today? You good?"

"The day's getting a little better I guess. I had a horrible day at work, but your call made it better."

"Aw, where abouts do you work?"

"On 52nd in New York, at this small Italian restaurant. It's not my permanent job, but well, it pays the rent. You know, the life of a struggling musician."

"Oh yeah. Totally. I get that. Waiting on tables had been one of my odd jobs before I landed in Glee as well. Hang in there, it gets better." He said encouragingly.

"Thank you." He definitely was as nice as the fans had reported online. "So uh, Cory? Can I call you Cory?"

"Sure."

"I guess this call means that I'm one of the top 20 finalists then?"

"Well, have we gotten up to 5-minutes yet?"

"I should think so." She replied as she bit her lip.

"Well, the top 20 finalists get a 5-minute call. But I think with your little hanging up earlier, we've gotten past the time long enough."

"I see. Well, thanks for the call. This had been the best thing that happened all day, so thank you."

"Lea, I'm not done." He added with a small laugh. "I called to tell you that you've won the grand prize of the contest. So congratulations, you get to waste a week of your life with me. Yay!"

"Are you serious?" She squealed with delight.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted excitedly. He liked her energy and her enthusiasm was rubbing off him. "I wanted you to call me back so I could tell you personally that you've won! Congratulations Lea!"

"You have no idea what this means to me Cory, thank you for choosing me!"

"It's entirely because of your talent. You have an amazing voice Lea, it's your song that got to me. I should be saying thank you to you for allowing me to hear something so flawless."

Lea blushed at his compliment.

"Anyway, I'll get my assistant to give you a call later this week after she has arranged the flight and accommodation details. So I guess I'll see you some time around next week then?"

"I guess." She was close to losing her ground from the last 10-minutes.

"Cool. See you soon then. Good night Lea!"

Lea settled the phone down. She stared at the wall for a second before screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4! This is amazing! I managed to upload 3 chapters today and so glad that the reviews just keep coming in! You guys are awesome at this! I foresee myself being a little busy tomorrow, so I hope this makes up for it!<p>

Noro, thank you thank you thank you. For almost always been the first to review! :')

PerfectFinchel, AHHH! You're back commenting! I've been meaning to ask you what did the last sentence meant from your review in Best Fake! I tried googling but couldn't figure out what it was! A rough translation? I got so excited seeing someone review in another language even though I couldn't understand. Is that weird? Thanks for the love, you previous thing!


	5. Ch 5 This is It

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Ashley's inside waiting for you. You ready for this?" Amber asked as she adjusted his tie.<p>

Cory smiled and nodded. He pushed open the door and saw his date for the night sitting at the table. She stood up as he walked over to her.

"Ashley? It's so good to finally meet you." Cory extended his hand while the girl smiled happily.

"Oh my god. Is it okay if I get a hug? I've been your biggest fan, and to be standing here is just so amazing."

He smiled and opened his arms out for her. Ashley Fink had been the runner up for the competition and now, she was finally able to earn her prize.

He liked that the girl seemed fierce. Even though she intimidated him a little, she had a positive aura around her.

* * *

><p>"So that had been fun." Cory replied as they waked out of the restaurant. Cameras flashed in their eyes and he walked her to her vehicle.<p>

"FUN? That was legendary! This is definitely going into my diary!" She replied excitedly. He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you Cory. It's been one of the best nights of my life." She reached out her hands hinting for a hug and the paparazzi went wild.

He bent down and embraced the girl. "Thank you, for making this night memorable. It's been really fun spending time with you. Don't stop being beautiful alright?"

She nodded and got into the car awaiting her. Cory bid his goodbye and turned around to the crowd that was starting to form. Ryan made a point to keep their dinner date as private as possible. But leaving the restaurant had been a different story. He was worried that Ashley wouldn't be used to the glamour. When she acted normally, he was glad that she had been able to embrace the crowd and acted like her usual self.

He stayed behind to sign a couple of autographs before the concierge came by with his car.

* * *

><p>Cory entered his room and threw himself on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and stripped from his jacket before crawling under the sheets. He put an arm behind his head and looked up at the blank ceiling. A million thoughts flowed through his head. Just then, his phone started to vibrate.<p>

He smiled upon seeing who the caller was. It was his favorite girl, and she never failed to brighten his day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Lea. This is it. Are you ready?" He asks as he strapped her duffel bag over her shoulders.<p>

She nodded excitedly. Finally she was on her way to the land of dreams. Nothing was stopping her.

"Just promise me that you would take whatever that comes along. You finally have the chance to prove yourself just how good you are, so you take that chance when you can alright?"

Lea lunged forward as she gave him the biggest hug she could. "Thanks Jon. For always believing in me. I'll never let you down."

"That's my girl." He pecked her on the cheeks and gave her a slight push. "Now go, before the waterworks start."

She smiled and gave him a last embrace before entering the gates. _Finally._

* * *

><p>As the brakes of the airplane jerked Lea in her seat, she felt an adrenaline rush shot up her spine. She couldn't wait to burst out of the airport and begin her journey.<p>

She pushed through the crowd, in search for the lady who had promised to pick her up. Then, she saw a dark chocolate lady barking on the phone while carrying a board with her name on it. Lea walked towards.

Amber clicked off her phone upon seeing the small Jewish girl in her presence. "Lea? I recognized you from your video. My name is Amber Riley and I'm here to pick you up."

Lea wasn't sure what to say so she nodded and followed her through.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you'll wait here. Cory shouldn't take too long, he's just wrapping up on a scene right now. He'll be with you in a moment. How's everything so far? You good?"<p>

Lea fingered over the chair and bit her lip nervously. "Can I tell you a secret? I'm freaking out right now. All of this, it's just. It's just happening really quickly. I mean, I can't believe that he picked me. And now that I'm here? Could you pinch me?" She offered her arm to the woman in front of her.

Amber laughed at Lea's action. "He really liked your song. He hadn't been able to stop talking about your voice ever since he first heard it. He even pestered Ryan to contact you immediately after he forced me to watch the video. Like he said, it was your talent that got to him. He's just as excited about this as you are."

"And what did you think?" Lea wanted to get as many opinions as she could.

"I thought my voice was amazing until I heard you. We'd probably have a diva off and you would give me a run for my money."

"Oh, you sing too?" Lea asked excitedly.

"Closeted. You know how it is out there." The tiny girl nodded in agreement.

"Well, have a seat. And I'll get Cory to come over." Then, she left, leaving Lea alone in Cory's trailer.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Lea's waiting in your trailer. You ready?" Amber asked as she handed him a bottle of water.<p>

"How's she like?" He asked as he bought the bottle close to his mouth.

"She's nervous about meeting you. Wanted me to pinch her." Amber added with a laugh.

He smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" His first encounter with her over the phone was enough for him to realize that she was capable of saying something like that.

"Well, I'll give you the space you need then. I'll head home in a while. Don't you scare her away now." Amber pointed a finger at him and walked away.

He smiled and opened the door to his trailer. He was met with a small girl pacing around nervously, biting her lip as she murmured to herself. She looked up at him and her mouth dropped open.

"Hi Lea? I'm Cory Monteith. Pleased to have finally met you."

* * *

><p>Worked on this chapter before I went to bed last night and got up at 9am even though I had no uni because I was so excited to finish it off. The comments though! I think it's more amazing than what I've accomplished this morning.<p>

CarCarBeepBroom, Aw! I really wish I could meet you in person too! I've updated my profile, so you can find my personal tumblr there. It's not much, but let me know of your site! That way, I get to know you a little better too! :')

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, noro and gleepotter! My faithfully awesome reviewers! So good to see you guys still sticking with me on this! Such an honour to have you reading my 2nd fanfic! Enjoy with much glee love!

Sweetsinger4321 and Melly233! HAI! I haven't read a lot of Monchele fics, but thank you for saying that mine's a little different! Means the world to me that I'm doing something that you love.

PerfectFinchel, awwww. You're just the sweetest! Thank you so much! Lots of love coming your way!

Finally, HAI HAI HAI! To PerfectPaige, I clicked on your page and to see that you've written stories with so many reviews is just so amazing. I mean, you're obviously a much better writer than me, and yet you love what I do? How are you so humble though? Thank you for the comment and stay with me! I'll try to deliver this with as much as I can!


	6. Ch 6 You're Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Lea froze. She finally managed to calm her nerves only to be ruined by his presence. "Uh.. hi."<p>

He let out a small laugh. She was totally different from his previous fan. Contrary to Ashley, Lea was uncomfortable around him. "You alright there?"

She nodded, afraid that she might just humiliate herself if she spoke. He sensed her fear and opened his arms.

"Come here."

She walked towards him and returned his hug. _God, he smells so good_. She thought to herself.

"Feeling a little better?" He asked once he released her.

She shook her head, causing him to laugh. "Lea, I'm just a regular guy. I still put my pants on one leg at a time."

She felt her fear slowly disappearing as she giggled at his comment.

"That's better," He added with a smile. "So how are you feeling? You flew in from New York, didn't you? You must be tired." He asked as he walked to the sofa and settled himself in.

She joined him, sitting at the edge of her seat, in fear of his presence. "Don't worry about it. Being in Los Angeles has been a dream, so I'm just trying to take it all in. To top it of, I got to meet you. So I'm good."

"You've never been?"

"Nope. I grew up in New York City, and Tenafly, New Jersey. Lived in Toronto for a year but transferred back to New York after a while."

He sat up upon hearing the city she used to live in. It excited him whenever he heard something remotely connected to his home country. "So you've lived in Canada before?"

She saw his excitement and laughed. "Only for a year."

"That's awesome. So why Los Angeles?"

"Well, you know, a struggling musician. This place is filled with talented people, so I've always dreamed about being a part of this."

"You'll fit right in then. Especially with a voice like yours." He gave her a small smile as he winked at her.

She felt her heart skip a beat. "Hey Cory, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you even know what you do to us?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you say this ridiculously weird stuff, and almost the entire girl population goes crazy over it. You do this, Mr. Nice Guy thing so well that everyone finds it hard to find a flaw with you. To top it of, you're pretty cute."

"You think I'm cute?" He asked shyly.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! It's like you're deliberately doing this to make every girl fall in love with you."

"Aww, you're sweet. I don't know I guess, I don't take myself very seriously. I'm pretty goofy and make a lot of dumb jokes, and that's kinda how I communicate all the time. Life's too short to be serious, as far as I'm concerned. So I guess, I don't know. I guess, girls like that? I don't know. I'm very shy." He looked away and she could see the tips of his ears turning pink.

She smiled, knowing that she had embarrassed him. Lea decided to change the topic of conversation so that he could return to his normal self again. "So what plans have you got for the night?"

"Well, Amber cleared my schedule so that you could spend more time with me. Is there anything you'd like to do since this is your first time? I could show you around if you like." He offered.

"How's your schedule for tomorrow then? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nah. That's alright." He was shocked that she was thinking ahead for him. Not many people bothered to question him about his schedule before confirming their plans. "I've got some interviews, and probably would have to shoot a couple of scenes. It's pretty relaxing, I mean, I've had crazier days. Besides, you're gonna be with me. I'm more concerned about you. We need to make your LA experience the best one ever!"

"Well, we've got a week. How about we take things slow for tonight? This crazy week can start tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So tell me. How is it possible that a girl like you, with a voice that amazing, isn't famous?" He asked as he twirled his spaghetti and brought the fork close to his mouth.<p>

"My face. I've been told countless times that I didn't have a face for tv. I guess, with a huge nose like this, it makes sense why people would say something like that."

"Well, the people up in New York sure doesn't know pretty when it hits them." He said nonchalantly. Lea wasn't a traffic stopper, but she had really nice features. With a little bit of makeup, she could easily be mistaken for a celebrity.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Your nose is what will makes you different from everybody else. And because of that, it makes you special. You're gorgeous Lea. Never let anyone say otherwise."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6! And Chapter 7's nearly finished! I'm on a roll today, considering that I managed to get some studying done in school as well! Really hope that you guys would enjoy this! Credits to a youtube video, so I guess to Cory Monteith himself for that little quote there. And the history of Lea's apparently true according to wikipedia :

Gleepotter and noro, So excited to see that you guys are loving this! Hopefully you'll love the next chapter even more because I am! Have fun love!

Sliguu and CarCarBeepBroom, this chapter and the next are for the both of you! Made my day when I saw your tumblr address pop up in my followers list! How awesome can you guys get for doing that? Feel as though me writing this story isn't enough! Enjoy :')


	7. Ch 7 Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>As they finished up dinner, Cory offered to foot the bill, only to be met with rejection.<p>

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. You are not going to pay for my share. The flight to LA, the pick up, and the fancy hotel? The least I can do is to pay for my own dinner. Come on Cory, I know that you're a big star and all, but I want to do this."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nobody offered to pay for his or her share so readily. Lea was definitely one of a kind.

As they left the restaurant, a similar situation as before took place. Cameras flashed in their eyes, blinding Lea's vision. Just as she was about to enter the vehicle awaiting them, she missed a step due to the chaos surrounding her, causing her to lose her ground.

* * *

><p>The paparazzi went wild. It was one of the most exciting shot they ever got of the Hollywood actor.<p>

"Lea! Are you alright?" He didn't care about the flashes in his face. All he wanted to do was to make sure she was fine. His left arm supported her back as she tried to get to her feet. Cory managed to catch the tiny brunette in the nick of time, but her ankle was still a little sore from the fall.

_"Cory! Cory! Look here! Is this your lucky fan? What's her name?"_  
><em>"The two of you look pretty intimate! What's the story?"<em>  
><em>"Cory! Cory! Over here! What's her name?"<em>  
><em>"Is this your new girlfriend? What's her name? How did you two meet?"<em>

"Lea? You think you'd be able to walk?" He asked again.

She nodded and he led her to the car. After she settled herself in the passenger seat, Cory slammed the door and headed for the driver's seat. He needed to get her out of the pandemonium, and he knew just the place.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay? It looked like a pretty bad fall."<p>

"I'll survive." She replied as she leaned forward to rub the spot that had started to bruise.

"You're just a tiny little soldier aren't you?" He said jokingly.

"That's because it wasn't a big deal. Seriously Cory, I should be asking you if you're alright. You were the one that broke my fall. But thank you for saving me. That was really nice of you."

"Hey, you fell because of me. It was the least I could do."

He made a turn and Lea was brought into a quiet housing area. She looked out of the car window in awe. They weren't particularly huge like those she had seen on MTV cribs. But they were definitely larger than the small apartment she had been living in. She wondered when would it be her turn to finally be able to own a place like these.

Cory pulled up at one of the fancier houses of the area and turned to her. "Don't move. I'll get the door for you."

She knew better than to have him assist her. Besides, she was fine. She opened the passenger door before he could get to her. As she feet touched the ground, she felt a sharp pain and started to stumble.

"Lea!" He exclaimed, as he held onto her arm. Then, he whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you a little secret. Even the best soldiers ask for help when they need to. They know it's okay to be vulnerable at times."

She smiled sheepishly as she held onto her hero for the night.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so why don't you sit right here while I get the first aid kit."<p>

Lea nodded and as Cory rushed off, she took a deep breath while trying to absorb everything that has happened so far. The day had been a whirlwind, and she still found it difficult to believe that all of this was happening to the tiny New Yorker who dreamt about a life in LA every single day.

"So how's my tiny little soldier?" Cory asked as he crouched down in front of her. He lifted up her left foot and settled it on his knee.

"Ouch, that looks like it's gonna be a bad bruise. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Lea nodded nervously and bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming as he rubbed over the sore spot. He saw her pained expression and offered a cushion.

"Here, grab this. It helps." He said encouragingly.

She winced in pain as he started to wrap her ankle. Within a couple of minutes, he was done.

"Cory, what is this…Oh my."

Lea and Cory turned to the direction of the voice. Amber rushed towards the girl upon seeing her misfortune.

"Lea, are you alright?"

The tiny brunette, unsure of his assistant's presence, simply nodded. Just then, Cory heard a ringing. As he pulled out his cellphone, the caller's name brought a smile to his face. He politely excused himself and walked away.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7's here! Hopefully all of you would like this little one!<p>

To finchel-gleek-101, AWWWW! HAI HAI HAI! So glad to see your username pop up in reviews list! So I can assume that you're from the UK? Super awesome to have you on board with me on this as well! Your little "mistake" at the end brought a smile to my face. I foresee that I'll have a wonderful day because of that! Keep being amazing!

To noro, my ever faithful reviewer! Thank you for the support sweetheart!


	8. Ch 8 Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Amber, what are you doing here? Is this your place?" Lea asked as Amber took her seat on the couch.<p>

"Half of it. Cory's bedroom is upstairs while the lower floor's mine."

"Wow. I bet the fan club would gladly switch places with you."

Amber laughed. "You're not so bad yourself. The Internet is flooded with your little accident."

Lea's mouth dropped open. "But it's only been half an hour!"

"That's long enough to cause a stir in the virtual community. Be ready for the headlines tomorrow Lea. Cory didn't reply any of the questions, so some crazy story is definitely coming your way."

Lea sunk back in her seat. This was not the kind of publicity she wanted. If she ever made it in Hollywood, she didn't want to be known as the rumored lady friend of Cory Monteith. She wanted to be known for her voice.

"So who was that on the phone?" Lea asked trying to push away the thoughts that were starting to surface in her head. "He looked pretty happy when he saw who the caller was." She remembered the way his face lit up. It was the happiest she had seen him all day.

Amber turned towards Cory who was in the kitchen, leaning against the bar table. His smile shined through the dark room, and it was evident that he enjoyed talking to the caller. There was only one girl that was capable of bringing that genuine smile to his face and Amber knew exactly who she was.

"His favorite girl. You're going to be around him for the next couple of days. So you might as well get used to his phone calls. He looks amazing doesn't he?" Amber replied.

Cory had this special smile that he reserved for this unknown caller. If the fans thought he looked really good on camera, they haven't seen anything yet. Cory emitted a kind of happiness that opened Lea up into a whole new world. She had never seen someone look so content, so blessed. It's like he was transformed from the Hollywood actor into a simple boy who just opened his Christmas present and realizing it's the best thing he ever owned. Lea nodded in response.

"The first time I've seen him like that, I had to remind myself that he's my client. If I ever had a crush on Cory, it would be because of that look on his face." Amber joked. "Many good things have come his way, and he's happy about everything that comes along. But there's nothing and nobody that has ever been known to get that smile out of him besides her."

* * *

><p>"I haven't gotten my good night kiss yet." He whined.<p>

"Cory, come on. I think you're way past that age now. I got to go to bed."

"Not without my goodnight kiss. You always gave me a goodnight kiss."

She tried to deliver a kiss over the phone. He smiled at the sound and said, "I love you."

"Love you too."

As he clicked his phone off, he walked towards the living room to find the two girls deep in conversation.

"Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting any girl talk here."

Amber looked up. "Cor, I think it'll be good if Lea stayed with us for the night. Her ankle looks pretty bad, it would be an imposition for her if she had to travel back to the hotel."

"Sure. You can take the extra bedroom upstairs."

"Don't be silly, she's sleeping with me. With an ankle like that, it'll be inconvenient for you to move around the house." She got up. "I'll prepare the necessities."

* * *

><p>"So what were you two talking about?" He asked as he sat down and lifted her feet to have a better look.<p>

"You."

He looked up in dismay. "Oh god, Amber's been telling you what a horrible person I've been towards her, didn't she? It's not all true!"

She giggled at his face. "No no no, nothing like that. You just have this look on your face when you were on the phone earlier."

He smiled as he recalled his earlier conversation.

"That's the face!"

"Yeah, well, she's awesome." He said shyly.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" She gushed over the little secret that not many people knew about. Cory Monteith always kept his personal relationships private. To find out that he had a girlfriend made Lea really excited.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Cory! Spill. I promise I wouldn't rat you out to the reporters."

"Okay, no one's listening? This is just me and you?"

She nodded excitedly and leaned in as he lowered his voice.

"She's…"

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 since the last 2 and a half hours! Credits to the Monchele interview from "At the View" One of the cutest Monchele interviews I've ever seen! Hope all of you are happy with this!<p>

A BIG SHOUTOUT to my new readers who put this story on alert! You guys make my day a whole lot better whenever I see a new name pop up in my email! Have fun reading this! I hope it's up to your expectations!


	9. Ch 9 Part of Your World

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"She's my girl, my best friend. I've got a picture of her right here." He whipped out his phone and started browsing through his images. Lea up sat in excitement as he leaned in. After seeing the picture, she fell back and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Cory, that's…"

"My mommy."

"Aww, come on Cory, I swear I wouldn't rat you out!"

"I was talking to her! Here, look through my call log." He showed her his call history and the last caller he had was titled **Mom**.

"Is it okay to say that I was a little disappointed?" She asked sheepishly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? Who are you Lea Michele? Every other girl would be relieved!"

"Well, I mean, it would have been cool if you shared a little secret with me. Come on Cory, this entire experience wouldn't be complete if I didn't have a little dirt about your personal life." She added with a smile.

He chuckled at her comment. Lea was different, and he liked it.

* * *

><p>"Cory, come on! Open up!"<p>

"No!"

Amber sighed as she let herself into his room. The actor was sprawled across the bed with his left foot sticking out of the mattress. One of the hardest things about her job, besides tearing herself away from his crazy fans, was to get him out of bed every morning.

"Come on sleepyhead. We've got a long day ahead of us."

He grumbled in annoyance as he dragged himself out of bed.

"Good luck trying to get me to hurry up. Cause I wouldn't!" He pouted as he headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>By the time Cory managed to step out of the shower, there was hardly enough time for breakfast. He was scheduled to be on set within an hour and still had to get through hair and makeup. He made his way down, just in time to see Lea rubbing her eyes as she emerged out of Amber's bedroom.<p>

"Good morning soldier." He greeted her using the nickname from the night before.

She stifled a yawn and gave him a small smile before stumbling to the kitchen. Her ankle wasn't hurting as much, but she could still feel a sting.

* * *

><p>Amber threw the morning's paper on the dining table, causing Lea's mouth to drop.<p>

"**HAS GLEE STAR CORY MONTEITH FINALLY GIVEN IN TO THE HOLLYWOOD SCENE? OUR SOURCES SAY YES! TURN TO PAGE 12 FOR MORE ON HIS MYSTERY GIRL. LOOKS LIKE OUR LITTLE FINN HUDSON'S ABOUT TO SCORE A TOUCHDOWN. NOW THAT'S OUR FOOTBALLER!"**

Lea frantically flipped through the paper, only to have Cory's hand resting on her wrist.

"It's not even worth it."

"But Cory…"

"Hey, you can read all you want. I'm not about to stop you. I just don't want it to get into your head when you know it wasn't even true."

Amber joined them at the table and said, "It's true. I stopped believing in the trashy tabloids when I started working for him. The only reason why I'd still read them, is so that I know what I'm getting into when they start bombarding me with questions." Then, she disappeared towards the direction of her room.

Cory walked to the coffee machine and reached out for his mug. He needed his daily caffeine to prep him up for the day. He saw Lea biting her lip nervously and his heart went out to her. She didn't deserve to be a part of this. It was just a couple of bad press that he had been used to for months now, but not her. All he wanted was for her to have an unforgettable experience in LA, but definitely not like this.

He saw her flipping through the pages and he gripped onto his mug, preparing for a breakdown.

"**_It may have just been a normal day for all you in sunny LA. But not so much for the Fox star Cory Monteith. He was spotted exiting from a restaurant downtown last night. And get this; the real surprise was whom he left the small Italian place with. Sources say that during dinner, they were seen joking with each other, and smiling sweetly most of the time. While they left hurriedly after being recognized, Cory Monteith seemed to be taking it well, hugging his mystery girl on the streets. Looks like our Glee star has finally decided to take things to a next level. Be careful little brunette, his fan base isn't going to let this go."_**

Lea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Breathe, Lea. If you're ever going to make it in Hollywood, you need to realize that this is going to happen every day. There's no way you would be able to become a star if you can't even handle this little article._

Cory saw her squeezing her eyes, as though she was forcing herself to forget everything. He made his way towards her and laid his hand on the tiny girl's fingers. Her eyes popped open at his sudden affection.

"You alright there?"

She nodded nervously. She wasn't sure, but his voice managed to calm her nerves down. She took a deep breath and said, "Hey. I came here for the ultimate LA experience. And what's a Hollywood lifestyle if you don't make the headlines, right?"

He squeezed her hand. "Now there's the soldier spirit that I know well enough." Her determination to forget about everything amazed him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Omg, what does Cory see in her?"<br>_"_Look at the size of that thing on her face!"  
><em>"_Seriously Cory, you can do better than that!"  
><em>"_I believe Cory's capable of someone hotter than she is."  
><em>"_Cory, choose me! Not her!"_

Lea tried to choke back on the tears that were starting to blur her vision. She was in Cory's trailer with him while he read through the script for his upcoming scene. As she signed online through his laptop, every site she visited was flooded with pictures of their night together. The comments were the ones that hurt her the most.

Cory looked up and saw the look on her face and he started to panic. He knew it was a bad idea to leave her alone with the computer. Being in the media scene for more than 3 years now, he knew exactly how things went after a huge gossip. He got up and sat with her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean for it to happen. If it makes you feel any better, I go through the same crap everyday and still smile for them. You just have to be strong enough to believe that you're worth more than what they say about you."

She looked up at him and he couldn't resist taking her in his arms. She needed to know that everything was going to fine, but there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. So he held unto her, hoping that he could try and erase everything she saw.

* * *

><p>Hi hi hi hi hi! I think this would probably have been the longest I stayed away from fanfiction since I started out 3 weeks ago! How time flies that I'm already in the midst of my 2nd story? It's because of all of you! Hopefully this chapter is fixing your Monchele heart from the previous cliffhanger! My Finchel heart is just filled with joy right now from the new Glee promo! Has anyone seen the 30 secs promo? Just absolute love!<p>

Ps, while I took an elective in Journalism before, I'm still not very good in writing articles! I guess my inspiration for the tiny snippet of the press came from watching too much of Gossip Girl! Hope it still looks okay to all of you!

To PerfectFinchel, AnnPatrick, you smart smart readers! It's his Mommy! I hope you're smiling along with me :) You guys are amazing!

Melly233, noro, CarCarBeepBroom and finchel-frankenberry-gleek, HAI HAI HAI! You guys are amazing for always being with me! Thank you for the awesome comments all you lovely people!

Sliguu, Hi Sof! I hope you wouldn't want to kill me now! A sweet Monchele chapter! Will you forgive me now? :')

Finchel-gleek-101, you precious adorable thing! How are you real though? So excited for you that you've got such big dreams! Now all you need is your own Finn Hudson and you'd be living a glee fairytale! My days have been busy but seeing the comments on fanfic never fails to brighten my day! Thanks for being so awesomely amazing! :')


	10. Ch 10 OMG

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Lea felt his arms around her and she melted in his embrace. She couldn't understand where she went wrong. They were complete strangers who didn't even know her name. To hear things like that, she had never felt so judged over something that wasn't even true. Lea choked back on her tears as Cory attempted to soothe her.<p>

"Hey Hey Hey. They don't know what they're talking about. It isn't worth it, you're stronger than this."

Her cries started to die down as she wrapped into a tighter embrace. His voice had an effect on her that she couldn't explain. Maybe because he was the only one was in the same place as her right now. She released herself after a couple more seconds and looked at him. His eyes were full of concern, something that she had been yearning for since she left New York. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"And cut! That's a wrap."<p>

Cory wiped the sweat off his face while Amber handed him a bottle of water. Lea stood backstage, in awe of everything that had just happened. She couldn't believe the effort that every single actor had invested towards a small little scene. She had a new found respect for everyone on set.

His on screen partner walked up to the tiny girl and stretched out her hand "Hey, you must be Cory's lucky fan. I'm Dianna Agron, pleased to meet you."

Lea froze in her spot. While Quinn wasn't her favorite character in the show, Dianna Agron was one of the celebrities that she had been dying to meet. Lea has heard so many stories of the cast being the nicest people on earth. To be following Cory around and have Dianna walk up to her, she found it hard to believe that this was all true. She took Dianna's hand and shook it.

The actress smiled. "So I heard you'd be following our Cory around for the following week. Are you excited?"

Lea nodded nervously.

"Well it gets a little crazy around here, but it'll be fun. So are there any of the cast members you'd like to meet? I could introduce you if you'd like."

Lea's eyes widened at her offer.

"Oh wait, silly. You entered the contest for Cory. Of course he's your celebrity crush."

The tiny girl shook her head and whispered, "Could you introduce me to Chris Colfer? I mean, if it's not too much trouble. It's just that he's my favorite character."

Cory walked towards them, just in time to hear the words of his fellow cast member. He interrupted Dianna before the blonde woman could reply.

"Aw man. And here I thought I was the one you were dying to meet." He added with a smile as he put his arm around Dianna.

Lea registered his action in her mind and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. In that moment, she yearned for her best friend who was so far away.

Just then, Darren Criss and Chris Colfer were headed towards them, and Dianna held unto Chris's arm. "Chris, this is Lea Michele. Cory's lucky fan for the week."

The porcelain-faced actor faced the tiny brunette and offered his hand. "Hi Lea, it's nice to meet you."

Lea's jaw hung open. _Did Dianna Agron just say my name? Oh god, Chris Colfer's standing in front of me! Okay Lea, breathe._

She shook his hand and retreated quickly in fear that he would notice she was trembling. "I'm really sorry to ask, but how did you know my name? I didn't introduce myself yet, did I?"

Dianna laughed. "Cory's been an annoying ass about your video. He forced every one of us to watch your performance for at least 10 times!"

"You're a really good singer Lea." Darren added with a smile and Chris nodded along.

"Oh god, Chris Colfer agrees." The thought in her head slipped out before she had any chance of retracting her last sentence. Her little comment caused the group to crack up. Just then, Amber walked towards the group, hinting that it was time for Cory to leave.

* * *

><p>"Someone's in a better mood than before." Cory remarked as they waited for Amber who was making a couple of last minute phone calls.<p>

Lea smiled shyly. "I got to meet Dianna Agron, Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. You have no idea how complete my life is right now."

"I don't recall you being this star struck when you first met me."

"Are you kidding me? I was shaking when I first saw you. You were lucky I was too nervous to talk. I could have ruined your day if my heart fell out of my mouth."

Cory chuckled as the trio started heading towards his car.

"Cor, Ryan wants me to head back to the office for some damage control for the press this morning. Think you could drop me off?" Amber voiced out.

He nodded as he pulled away from the studio.

* * *

><p>"So, Miss Lea Michele, you've caught me in my deepest darkest secret. How about you? Any boyfriend back in New York?" He asked once Amber left the car.<p>

Lea started to blush. Cory panicked in fear that it seemed as though he was intruding. "Aw man, look. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just thought I could get to know you a little better."

"No, that's okay. I just, miss him that's all."

"That's sweet. How long have you guys been together?"

"He's not my boyfriend Cory." She giggled. "My best friend, Jon. I just thought of him, because well. Jon's my everything. He was the one that encouraged me to send in that video, you know."

"Looks like I've got to meet him in person to thank him for introducing me to you." He added with a smile, revealing the slight dimples on his cheek that Lea had a weakness for.

"Was it true? That you showed the entire cast my video entry?" She whispered.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Well yeah, is that bad? I'm sorry if you're unhappy about it, but you were amazing. My mum always said that good things were meant to be shared, and you were just so incredible."

"Cory, I think there's something that you should know."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10! The next one's going to be so good! I'm halfway done with Chapter 12, so hope all of you are enjoying this! The introduction of Dianna Agron, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss! I gotta go rush for my final test of the semester, so wish me luck? Hoping you guys are having a beautiful day!<p>

Noro, PerfectFinchel, AnnPatrick, finchel-frankenberry-gleek and Melly233, you guys are amazing for always commenting! Super super excited for the new chapters and can't wait for you guys to read it! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint! Lots of love coming your way!

Finchel-gleek-101, I get what you mean! You're just so adorable though! Super excited for you and your future! :')

PaochiCute, how are you just so precious! I was smiling to myself while reading through your reviews, you just seem so excited! Well, to reply your question, the glee in my story doesn't have Rachel Berry (Don't kill me, cause I know what you're thinking. What's glee without Rachel Berry right?) Then again, that was the reason why I included the terms A/U at the title of my Monchele fic. Hopefully it still makes you want to stay with me!


	11. Ch 11 You Make Me Feel Like A Star

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>He pulled up at the hotel's parking lot and looked at her.<p>

"You sound pretty serious. Do you want me to go to some place private? We could go back to my place."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. It's not important. Thanks for sending me back. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Just when she reached for the handle, he stopped her.

"Lea, what is it? I mean, I don't mean to probe. It's just that you looked like you really need someone right now. And I know that you see me as this big shot celebrity that's a total stranger to you. I guess I am, but I like you Lea. I mean, not like like. But you know, as a friend. Aw man, I'm not explaining myself very well. But, I don't know. You know that you can trust me though, right?"

She looked into his eyes and saw that it was filled with so much worry and concern. And it was all because of her. She gave him a small smile and said, "Seriously, you got to stop this Mr. Nice Guy thing, Monteith. I might just fall for you and turn into a crazy psycho fan." Then she added, "Alright, alright, you got to me. We can head over to your place.

He laughed and winked at her.

"Cory. Stop it. That's enough with the winking." She turned to look outside the window, in fear that he would notice the pink shade that was starting to shadow her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what is it?" Cory asked as he laid down two glasses of juice in front of her.<p>

She fidgeted in her seat, unsure of what to say. Lea didn't know what possessed her to blurt it out. She didn't mean for him to know the real reason for her coming here. But with the series of events that happened since the night before, she thought it was the right thing to do. She took a deep breath.

"Okay so, life of a struggling musician. You know what's that about don't you?"

He nodded and she continued.

"Well you see, I've been dreaming about Broadway since I was a little girl. I mean, all I ever wanted to do was to sing. I didn't necessarily think that people would like my voice, I just knew that I loved it. And I mean, you should never give up if you have such a passion for something right? I mean, it's been a dream."

He smiled at the glow from her face as she talked about her aspirations.

"But you know, there's so many talented people out there. And they'd be willing to go through nose jobs, surgery, Botox, basically anything that would get them to look, I don't know. Perfect. There were so many times that I was this close to doing what they wanted me to. But then, I don't know. People should love you for what you're good at, not for how you look or who you were rumored with."

Cory nodded again. Being in the Hollywood scene, he understood the need to look good all the time because you were under everyone's scrutiny.

"So, I don't know. I've been trying to get into this business since forever, but because of what I believe in, it became the biggest flaw. I guess, that's the reason why I wanted to win this competition so badly. Because I thought that if I could be exposed to the media world, someone might just 'spot' me, and I could finally have my dreams come true."

She took a gulp of her beverage from talking too much. She sneaked a look at him and said, "I'm sorry Cory. I know I don't deserve to win this thing, because I'm not one of your biggest fans. I'm pretty sure there's more girls out there who can prove just how worthy they are to be in my place right now. I'm really sorry."

He looked at her and didn't know what to say.

"Cory, are you mad? I'm really sorry to have used you like that. If you'd like me to pull out of this thing, I would totally understand."

"No Lea, that's not it. It's just, wow. Lea, you're wow." He wasn't exactly making any sense. "You are amazing you know that. I mean, from the way you stand up for what you believe in. It's just, wow."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course! Lea, to embrace one self the way you have, it's just incredible. Not many people are capable of believing that they are beautiful whether it's on the outside or the inside. The way you just own yourself, that's really hot."

She blushed at his compliment.

"Seriously, Cory. I'm starting to believe that the way you talk is your go to flirting move. That's how you get all the ladies, don't you?" She said teasingly.

He smiled. "I want to help you Lea Michele. It's not every day you get to meet someone like you. You already have the whole package. All you need is a chance. And I'm going to help you earn that place. The stage is where you belong. And you had better not give up until its curtain call." His voice thickened with determination.

"Cory, are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I am about Canucks being the best hockey team ever."

She smiled at his strong-minded ness. Cory had an infectious spirit about this, and it was rubbing off her. _Finally, something's about to happen._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11! Super sorry that I haven't been able to upload as many as before! I promise that it'll get better! The past couple of days have been super hectic because I'm leaving Melbourne today! So while I'm on my 8hrs flight, I'll have more time to write! STAY TUNE! :')<p>

Melly233, noro, thank you for your comments! Here's the next chapter, hope you'd love it :')

AnnPatrick, PaochiCute and Sliguu, It's not exactly a big secret I guess. But I thought it would be good to get it out there, you know. Setting it straight. It's also a build up for their relationship, so I'm hoping you guys would enjoy it! (Same reason as to why Lea isn't with the cast too!) Have a lovely day everyone :')

Fincgel-frankenberry-gleek, Don't apologize sweetheart! I've been pretty busy too, so I should be the one apologizing for not managing my time well enough to spare it for some more chapters! Hope it doesn't make you want to quit on me!

Finally, A BIG SHOUTOUT to the silent readers! Story alert notifications just keep coming in and my heart is just filled with warm love from all of you out there! You guys are amazing!


	12. Ch 12 Our Lips Are Sealed

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so now that we have that settled. How about a little song?" Cory asked as he leaned for his drink.<p>

"What? Now?"

"Yeah! Come on, for me?" He begged for her as he pouted his lips, pulling off this puppy dog eyes that made her heart swell.

"Cory, really. You got to stop doing that." She giggled. "Okay, anything you'd like to hear?"

He shook his head, "Surprise me."

She smiled and closed her eyes, racking her brains for the perfect song. Then, Jon's face flashed through her mind, and she missed her best friend so much.

_Sometimes I wonder,_  
><em>Where I've been<em>  
><em>Who I am, do I fit in<em>  
><em>Make-believing is hard alone<em>  
><em>Out here, on my own<em>

_We're always proving_  
><em>Who we are<em>  
><em>Always reaching<em>  
><em>For that rising star<em>  
><em>To guide me far<em>  
><em>And shine me home<em>  
><em>Out here, on my own<em>

_When I'm down and feeling blue,_  
><em>I close my eyes so I can be with you<em>  
><em>Oh baby, be strong for me<em>  
><em>Baby, belong to me<em>  
><em>Help me through<em>  
><em>Help me need you<em>

_Sometimes I wonder,_  
><em>Where I've been<em>  
><em>Who I am, do I fit in?<em>  
><em>I may not win<em>  
><em>But I can't be thrown<em>  
><em>Out here on my own<em>  
><em>On my own<em>

Cory brought his hands to his chest as he marveled at the sound coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he finally had the chance to hear her sing to him like that. The 3-minute clip that he watched over and over again didn't do justice to what she was capable of. Her rendition of "Out Here On My Own" was so soulful, so full of truth.

"And now, my life is complete."

She broke into a smile and squealed. "You really thought that was good?"

His eyes beamed with glee as he held unto her tiny fingers and said, "That was excellent! You were amazing!"

She lunged forward, engulfing into him, an action that was slowly being comfortable between the pair.

* * *

><p>Amber slammed the front door and threw herself on the couch. She had a long night at the office, explaining to Ryan how she could salvage the situation. They finally decided that submitting Lea's video entry was the best solution to fix the entire mess. Just as she exhaled from the long breath she took, Amber heard sounds coming from the kitchen and started towards it.<p>

"No! Seriously? Megan Fox?"

"Mmhmm, Megan Fox. I mean come on, Cory, she's hot!"

"Aw man, Michele..."

"Hey, what's going on?" Amber interrupted their conversation.

"Lea Michele would turn gay for Megan Fox." Cory answered.

Amber raised her eyebrow, still unaware of everything. "Ooookay. Hey Lea, how's your ankle?"

Lea rubbed the bruised spot and realized that the pain was gone. She smiled towards Amber. "The pain's gone. But I'd probably leave the bandage on. Just to stay safe."

"Hey Cory, could I talk to you for a second?" Amber asked.

The giant man nodded and Lea took her cue. She headed towards the living area, giving them the personal space that they needed.

* * *

><p>"What's up Ams?"<p>

"Okay, I know this is might sound a little freaky. And if you want to reject the idea, I would totally understand. But I propose for Lea to spend the rest of her week with us. Her ankle's obviously healing faster than expected, I'm just worried for the tiny girl."

Cory nodded in agreement. But it scared him that he was willing to agree so quickly. He had never been one to have people over at his house. Not to mention, she was just a fan from the show that won a competition. He hardly knew her. And yet, because of that, it was the reason why he was open to the idea. He wanted to know more. Then, he realized something else.

"But what about the press? Is Ryan okay with this?"

"The funny thing is, he was the one that sparked this suggestion. As bad as it sounds, your popularity level has increased from the article this morning. He thinks it'll be good if you would have more interaction with her, it'll help build up the publicity. And when I saw the poor girl limping around the entire day, it might be for the best anyway."

Cory wasn't happy with the idea that she had to stay with him for his image. He didn't want her involved in the rumors that were starting to get out of hand. If she was going to be a star like he promised her, he wanted people to recognize her for who she really is. Not because of a scandal. Then again, he might be able to work better if she was beside him all the time. He nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ams, I've got to call Ryan up and discuss something. Think you could drive Lea to pick up her stuff?"

Amber raised her eyebrows but knew better than to question. She recognized the fire in his eyes. Cory was on to a new idea and that usually meant an upcoming work project.

__Lea Michele, you had better hold on tight, cause we're about to take you for a wild ride_. _Cory thought with a smile as he left the kitchen to make an important phone call with his boss.

* * *

><p>"Is that everything?" Amber asked as she stood by the door. Lea's duffel bag was slung over the tiny girl's shoulders as she took one last look of her room that she had barely spent any time in.<p>

"I didn't even have the chance to spend a day here. I think I'm good." She added with a smile as they made their way out.

"So how are you finding everything Lea?"

"This has been incredible! I mean, I've only been here for a day and a half. But everything has been so amazing. Look at the work that the cast and crew put in. All of you definitely deserve more credit for the amount of effort invested!"

"Everyone gives their 110% and enjoys themselves while doing it. I guess that's why we never really considered it as work."

"I would enjoy myself too if I had the chance. Everyone looks like they had a lot of fun on set today!"

Amber smiled at her enthusiasm. Her character shined through whenever she talked and joy overwhelmed her face. Anyone would be able to tell that she was one of a kind just by looking at her.

"And the Cory experience?"

Lea blushed at the mention of his name. He had been very sweet, constantly looking out for her. She liked that he seemed really genuine in ensuring that she had the time of her life. The thing that blew her mind was how ready he was to help with her singing career. He seemed too good to be true.

"Miss Riley, could I ask you something? Does Cory... Does Cory like anyone right now?" Lea hesitated in her question.

Amber smiled. "So you're developing a little crush huh. You've been with him for nearly two days now, you've seen him at wok, and at home. I think you'll realize that he barely has the time for himself. What more to manage a relationship."

"No no no." Lea defended herself. "I don't like him like that. I mean yeah, he's cute and all. But every other girl would probably ask this question too."

"Not the way you did."

"Excuse me?" Lea was startled at Amber's blunt remark.

"I've seen the way you look at him while he worked. Chris Colfer might be your favorite celebrity of the glee cast. But Cory's the one whom you've been watching the entire time."

Lea's face grew red with embarrassment. She hadn't realized that Amber had caught her taking sneak peeks at the giant actor while they were rehearsing.

"Lea, it's okay." Amber giggled at the horrified look on her face when she realized she had been found out. "Cory has this magnetic charm that draws people to him. It's perfectly understandable. Just be careful about what you get yourself into. He's under everyone's watchful eye. Everywhere he goes, he gets mobbed by the paparazzi, the fans, everyone. You could land into a lot of trouble for this if anyone knew."

"And you don't have anything to say about this?"

"I've seen girls around him. And I'm not just referring to his supporters. Even the girls on set, or his friends that he has known for a long time. Everyone likes to be around Cory because he's a fun person to be with."

"Oh, okay." Lea bowed her head. She didn't realize that she had actual feelings for him until then. She couldn't describe her reasons for asking Amber something so personal. And when she discovered that she wasn't the only one, a pang of jealousy hit her. The only explanation for this was that she might be falling.

As they walked towards Amber's vehicle, Lea remained quiet. She couldn't quite come to terms that she had already developed feelings for him. She just wasn't the sort of girl who would fall for someone after a day.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival at the Monteith-Riley household, Lea whispered to the woman next to her. "Hey Miss Riley?"<p>

"Lea, you can call me Amber." She replied with a warm smile.

"Okay. A-Amber. Please don't say anything to him, I don't want to freak him out."

"My lips are sealed."

Lea gave her a small smile and let herself out of the car.

As they let themselves in, Amber announced at the top of her voice. "We're home!"

* * *

><p>As promised, I'd be dedicating more of my time on this story since my schedule is totally cleared right now! The 8-hr flight that I just got home from had been one of the fastest ever because I managed to churn out 3 of my longest chapters yet. Super excited for all of you right now! Hopefully everyone's been having fun with this!<p>

Ps, Cory's reaction was the same reaction to Finn's after Rachel's duet with Mercedes. So credits to Glee S03E03! Also, in an Australian interview, Lea Michele did mention that Megan Fox was the actress that she would turn gay for!

Melly233, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, noro, you guys are amazing. Ever since Best Fake, you guys have stuck with me. I mean, who's that awesome! Hopefully you guys are satisfied with this and the following chapters! Keep being wonderful! :')

Gleepotter, don't apologize honey! You are amazing for already giving reviews, its not necessary to give me for every chapter because the awesomeness is already evident! I added Lea's fangirling over Chris because of that interview! So yay! Loving that you're having fun with this! :')

PaochiCute, HAI HAI HAI! You adorable little thing! I am considering if I should add Lea in! But I've got a rough idea of the big finale, so it might or might not be in the story! Thanks for your suggestion though! It's like you're in my mind about where I want to take this story to :') xoxo!


	13. Ch 13 The Closer I Get to You

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"And Cory, are you sure about this?"<p>

"Positive. Ryan, you've seen the video. I think that explains well enough why she deserves this. And trust me, hearing her sing live is way more impressive than what you've already heard. She was meant to do this."

"Did she put you up to this?"

"No! Of course not! I volunteered to help her out. You've always been on a lookout for new talent. And she's definitely one of a kind."

"She does have an amazing voice and is decent looking."

Cory sat up in his bed with excitement. Ryan Murphy hardly gave out any compliments and only reserved them for those who deserved it. "So, you'll do it then?"

"You've got another recording session with Alex tomorrow. When you're on a break, let her try out. If Alex is impressed, we might be able to work something out."

* * *

><p>Just as Cory hung up from his call, he heard Amber's loud voice booming through the lower floor and knew that they were back. He rushed out of his room, excited to tell Lea of the good news.<p>

"Hey! Have I got some news for you!" He exclaimed upon seeing them in the living room.

The two girls whipped their heads around towards the sound. Amber noticed a sparkle in his eyes and knew it was something big. Lea's heart skipped a beat as he flashed his mega-watt smile. _This is __bad_, she thought to herself. She never realized that even the simplest of actions could make her soar. She was terrified at how excited it made her.

"Amber, tell me. Do I always make things happen? Even when it seems unachievable, do I make it happen?"

"Yessss." The chocolate woman replied with raised eyebrows.

"And Lea, did I or did I not promise you that I'd help you earn that place on stage?"

Lea sat up in her seat. "Uh huh. You did."

"Which is why, you, Miss Lea Michele, have scored some time at the recording studio tomorrow!"

Lea and Amber's eyes widened at his announcement.

The tiny girl's mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God."

Amber was confused. _Did I miss something? Why was Lea getting studio time? It was only reserved for the glee cast members and they were always on a tight schedule. Hardly anyone else was able to score extra time for practice sessions. And here was this lucky fan that snagged it? It just doesn't make any sense at all. _

"What did you just say?" Amber questioned.

"I just got off the phone with Ryan. My girl here," He walked over to the tiny brunette and put his arm around her shoulder. "Has impressed him so much, Ryan agreed that Lea can take a bit of my time tomorrow to record a little song with Alex Anders, the musical producer of glee!" He gave her a tight squeeze as he said the last line.

She looked up at him and saw him already fixing his gaze at her. "Cory, if this is a joke, now would be a perfect time to stop messing around before I faint from joy." She said with a small voice, in fear that he was just pulling another one of his infamous pranks that she had heard so much about through the online world.

"Like I said, all you need is a chance. The stage is where you belong Lea. Now, you've got your big break, and I want you to take it."

"He's right Lea, you are amazing. You were meant for something bigger than being a waitress in New York, and you know it. This is your time to show the rest of the world what we divas are capable of. I don't have the confidence that you have to own your talent and put it out there. Go for it Lea." Amber spoke up, delighted for the tiny girl.

Jon's voice echoed in her head. _"__Just promise me that you would take whatever that comes along. You finally have the chance to prove yourself just how good you are, so you take that chance when you can alright?" _

"Just say thank you already." Cory whispered in her ear.

She looked into his eyes and her voice was filled with gratitude as she said the most genuine words she could ever remember. "Thanks Cory."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lea burst out of the guest bedroom that she had spent the night in. She was ready to sing her heart out. As she descended down the stairs, she was met with a sleepy eyed Amber.<p>

"Good Morning!" Lea chirped.

Amber grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen. If she was going to keep up with Lea, she needed twice her usual dosage of caffeine.

* * *

><p>Cory fumbled down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. It was a good thing he only had recording sessions for the day and not any dance rehearsals. He had been losing sleep over the past couple of weeks and with Lea's new schedule, he was sure that his days were going to get even crazier.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lea, I'd like you to meet Alex Anders and his wife Nikki Anders. They're the musical producers of glee." Cory introduced the couple standing in front of them. Lea extended her hand.<p>

"So Lea, we've heard some incredible stuff about you. Think you could sing a little verse for us before we enter the room? Just so that we know what we're working with." Alex asked.

The girl bit her lip nervously and looked at Cory. He nodded his head as he attempted to deliver a mental support through his smile. _You __can __do __this __Lea!_

She took a deep breath.

_Don't know much about your life._  
><em>Don't know much about your world, but<em>  
><em>Don't want to be alone tonight,<em>  
><em>On this planet they call earth.<em>

_You don't know about my past, and_  
><em>I don't have a future figured out.<em>  
><em>And maybe this is going too fast.<em>  
><em>And maybe it's not meant to last,<em>

_But what do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>  
><em>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<em>  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

* * *

><p>Amber was dumbfounded about the sound coming out of her mouth. Lea Michele definitely deserved recognition for what she was capable of.<p>

Nikki and Alex applauded when she was done. Ryan had called to say that the girl had an incredible voice, but he failed to mention that she was flawless. Lea managed to deliver Celine Dion's rendition of Taking Chances perfectly and took their breath away at the first attempt. They were excited for things to come.

Cory smiled with pride. It wasn't his first time hearing her sing like that, but to hear her again gave him the chills. He was proud of her when he saw the rest of the group speechless. He knew that she had impressed all of them enough to start talking about signing a deal.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's try something crazy here. Cory, could you go join Lea and sing this." Alex handed the giant a sheet music and Cory raised his eyebrows. But knew better than to doubt Alex. He entered the room as Lea stood up. He gave her a dopey grin that made the ends of her ears pink<em>.<em>_How __is __this __healthy?_ She thought to herself as she gave a nervous smile in reply.

"We're ready when you are." Nikki's voice blasted over the room.

_If I should die before I wake_  
><em>It's 'cause you took my breath away<em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

As Cory watched Lea finish up the last line of the first verse, his heart started racing. It had been such a long time since he felt like this that he immediately asked to stop to make a quick bathroom exit. As he left hurriedly, he recalled the last incident that was remotely similar to the things that were happening to him. It had been almost a month now. He took a deep breath as he buried his face into his hands.

__Cory, this cannot be happening. This should not be happening. Get a grip Monteith._ _He scolded himself mentally for the feelings that were starting to surface. _Remember your promise and let nothing else distract you from it! _

He returned back to the studio and apologized for the sudden break. Lea looked at him, her eyes suddenly bigger than he remembered. "You okay there Cor?"

The giant turned at her sudden nickname for him as though she was one of his closest friends. He forced a smile and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Guys, that was good. But Cory, could you put a little more emotion into it. It's like you're singing at me, not to me. Give it another try, and this time, with a little more feeling." Alex voiced over.<p>

Cory sighed. If he wanted to get this right, he had to face up to it. He took a deep breath and looked forward, nodding towards the producer. As the tune circled the room, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, singing the lyrics that mirrored his heart.

_If I should die before I wake_  
><em>It's 'cause you took my breath away<em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
><em>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<em>  
><em>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

_But how do you expect me_  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
><em>Right off the ground to float to you<em>  
><em>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

_But how do you expect me_  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

* * *

><p>My favorite glee classics, Taking Chances and No Air! I hope all of you are enjoying this as much as I have from writing it!<p>

And I forgot to mention earlier, A HUGE SHOUTOUT to my silent readers! You guys are amazing just as well! Thank you for being so awesome in supporting me! :')


	14. Ch 14 Giving It All Away

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"I think we got ourselves a new artist." Alex smiled as he shook Lea's hand. She squealed with delight at his compliment. She couldn't believe that everything was happening so fast. She turned to Cory, her biggest supporter since she arrived in LA. He gave her a small smile before turning away. Lea frowned at his action. As they left from the room, Amber pulled up outside the building.<p>

"Hey Ams, I'm going to chill with Dustin. I guess I'll just drop you two home." Cory said coldly.

Lea narrowed her eyes at the tone of his voice. What happened to him? Just an hour ago, he was the gentle giant that never failed to make her smile. But when he bolted out halfway through their first rehearsal, she couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with her. Panic started to fill her mind as she wondered if it had anything to do with what she said to Amber from the night before.

* * *

><p>He threw his keys on the coffee table and fell into the couch. Hanging out with Dustin proved to be a horrible distraction because he couldn't shake her face off his mind. He sighed, disappointed that he wasn't capable of any willpower and self control. He whipped out his phone and dialed for the person he knew he could always count on.<p>

* * *

><p>Ann McGregor's phone started to ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom." Cory's voice whispered through the receiver and she knew something was wrong.

"Hi honey, are you okay? You don't sound good. Are you sick again?"

"Mommy, I'm in trouble."

"What is it?"

"Her."

Ann smiled at his response.

"What about her honey?"

"She's perfect."

"And you're worried because?"

"I'm me and she's her."

She knew exactly what he meant. Although her son was nearly 30 now, he still had difficulty explaining himself sometimes. Only Ann was capable of understanding because she was the one who raised him up.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with admitting how you feel."

"That's the thing mom, I don't know how I feel. I mean, I get this crazy heart racing, palms heating up thing. But how is that anything?"

"You've had relationships before, I think you would know better. I don't know what's going on in your head hon, but you've always had the tendency to run whenever something happens. Denial isn't going to help, it just makes things worse."

"What if she doesn't like me that way?"

"Cory, I've watched you grow over the years. From the time you left rehab, I knew you had turned out to be a fine young man. My fine young man. You finally knew the difference between right and wrong and always thought with your head, not your heart. When you found your passion in acting, you have no idea how proud I was for finally pursuing something you loved. But also because of that, you stopped opening up to people about how you truly feel because you're constantly worrying about everything else."

"Because that's the only way to avoid anything from happening."

"Okay, honey. Then for now, I want you to push everything aside. Just ignore everything else for a second and close your eyes. What do you see?"

"Her smile."

"Does that scare you?"

"No."

"Okay, so what else are you thinking of right now?"

"Her eyes and her voice."

"Does that scare you?"

"No"

"Okay honey, open your eyes."

Cory obeyed and let out a huge breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"So what is it that scares you?"

"Losing her when she isn't even mine."

"And that means that..."

"I'm dead."

She chuckled at his answer. Between Shaun and Cory, her youngest son had always been the family clown.

"Honey, you've gotten your answer. Now it's up to you if you want to act upon it."

"Thanks mom."

She gave him a kiss and he smiled. His mom always knew what to say to make him feel better. Now that she had helped him figure out this confusion, it was his choice if he wanted to do anything about this realization.

* * *

><p>Lea messed up her hair as she groaned in frustration. She had spent the rest of her day in the guest room, figuring out Cory's change in attitude. During the car ride back, whenever she attempted to make a conversation with him, he gave her one-word replies that drove her mad. It infuriated her that he could just switch on this proud celebrity mode that she never knew existed in him. She started pacing back and forth when she heard a knock on her door.<p>

Amber's head popped in, "You busy?"

Lea shook her head and the woman entered, plopping herself on the bed.

"How's the ankle?"

"I've removed the bandage, so it's as good as new." Lea attempted in giving her a small smile despite her earlier annoyance.

Amber registered the look on her face and furrowed her brows. Lea had been here for nearly 3 days now, and she had always been strong. Even when the haters flooded the Internet, she still managed to lift her head up high. To see her in distress worried her.

"Is something wrong? I thought the recording session was a huge success today."

"It's not that." Lea sunk beside her and sighed heavily. "It's Cory."

"Ah, I should have known."

"Did I do something wrong Am? I mean, for a second there, he was really nice. Then you saw how he was in the car, it's like he wasn't happy about something."

"He definitely did seem a little different."

"He must have been unhappy about the duet. That's the only explanation."

"You're looking too much into the matter. He's probably just really exhausted. He had a rough couple of weeks before you came. Interviews, press conference, and not to mention glee."

"I guess. I don't know, I just had this funny feeling like it had something to do with me."

"Hey, give him a break. It's tough doing what he does, he probably didn't mean any harm."

"I guess." If Amber was right, Lea knew better than to probe. Cory was amazing at everything, and it was understandable he had to take a break from being celebrity Cory and back to being just Cory.

"You don't look convinced." Amber spoke up with a smile. "Hey, what happen to that best friend of yours, Jonathan was it?"

Lea nodded.

"Give him a call. He would probably know what to say to take you out of this short term misery."

Lea sat up at her suggestion and hugged her. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Jon!" Lea screamed through the receiver that Jonathan Groff had to take the phone away from his ear.

"Hi Lee! How are you? Miss Big Star became an overnight sensation and she forgot her one true love back in little old NY didn't she?" He asked with a smile.

"Aw, you saw right through me. Mr.. Mr.. I'm sorry. What was your name?"

"Shut up."

Lea laughed. Jon definitely knew how to make everything better.

"How are you, love? It felt as though it had been ages since I last spoke to you."

"Everything has been incredible Jon. And it's all because of you. Did I tell you how much I love you for encouraging me to send the video in? It's been a life-changing experience and it's just perfect."

"That's good to hear. So everything's fine then?"

Lea sighed and he knew what it meant. "I've done something really stupid Jon. Probably the stupidest thing ever."

"What is it?"

"It's bad Jon. It's really really horrible."

"Lea, stop stalling and spit it out."

"Cory Monteith's existence is what happened."

Jonathan laughed at his best friend's choice of words.

* * *

><p>Cory walked towards her room, his heart filled with determination. He wasn't sure what would happen and he chose to push everything aside just like his mum said so. As he was about to knock on her door, he heard her voice. Giving in to curiosity, he pushed his ear against the obstruction that was separating him and the person he was about to lose his nerve for.<p>

"Everything's been amazing. The only flaw with this whole experience is that you aren't here to enjoy it with me too."

She paused for a second, and then continuing with "I miss you too."

Cory froze in his steps as he registered her last sentence. Just when he thought that it was enough to break his heart, the following four words that came out of her mouth just shattered every last hope that he was still clinging on to.

"I love you too."

Cory retreated to his bedroom as he wallowed into despair that everything was over even before he had the chance to say anything.

* * *

><p>The shortest chapter of the three, but still one of the longest I've ever written! My laptop and iPad was dying on me, so I could only write this much. I still decided to submit this in before I go to bed! Probably might not have the chance to submit another one, at least not until tmr night! Have a lovely day for all of you readers out there! You guys have been an amazing inspiration for all that I've done. Lots of love! :')<p> 


	15. Ch 15 You

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Lea bounced down the stairs, ready for her new day. After her call with Jon, she felt a lot better knowing that her best friend would always be there for her. Overwhelmed with excitement for the things to come, she didn't realize that she had walked straight into the giant, causing her to stumble from the collision.<p>

"Hey, watch it." He grumbled.

Lea furrowed her brows and snapped, "Someone's in a good mood." She didn't like the way he was talking to her and felt that she didn't do anything to deserve this attitude.

He narrowed his eyes. "Well if someone didn't talk through the night, announcing sweet nothings at the top of her voice, I might have been able to catch more sleep."

Lea looked at him, her mind filled with a million questions. But before she could ask him anything, he walked away, leaving the confused girl alone.

* * *

><p>"Well you would know wouldn't you, Mr. big shot!"<p>

"Excuse me, little miss New Yorker who thinks she's just so great!"

"What the hell Cory!"

"Pft, come on Lea. Stop acting like you weren't thinking it!"

Amber was sick of the bickering. Cory's schedule was going to be packed for the afternoon, with interviews that he had to attend, followed by some overnight shooting. But the morning started out rough, dampening the spirits for a supposedly amazing day.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed. "If someone doesn't stop talking, I would seriously let either one of you have a taste of my fist. And you know that I'd do it. I swear, I'll be willing to punch the living daylights out of the both of you. If that's what it takes for the both of you to just SHUT UP!"

Lea quieted down. She didn't know what sparked their argument. All she knew was that by the minute, Cory infuriated her.

Cory bowed down. He was deliberately disagreeing with everything she said. It was not as though he wanted to. But this was the only solution he had to push aside all the disappointment hindering him from everything else.

"Now listen up!" Amber barked. "Whatever you guys have going on, it needs to stop, right this minute! Lea's video entry is released today and I expect you to act like civilized adults instead of the two squabbling children who have been driving me nuts! This is the opportunity to test the waters for Lea's popularity and unless you're willing to pull out of this, I say SUCK IT UP!"

She had to stop talking to catch her breath. She didn't know what was going on between the two of them. In Lea's case, she knew the cause for her anger. But she didn't understand Cory's. _Was Lea right? Had he been displeased about their duet?_ Either way, she knew her unanswered questions would figure themselves out, if only the two of the would stop this childish act of an endless dispute.

"So can I count on the two of you start acting maturely then?"

The two of them hung their head in embarrassment and nodded. If they wanted to help Lea achieve her dreams, they had to brush their differences aside and focus on the goal.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cory, so there's nothing going on between the both of you?"<br>"How can you prove that this isn't a video you guys made up?"  
>"So what does it mean? Are you guys dating now?"<br>"Cory! What's your view on the hate Lea's receiving?"

The entire hall was in chaos as every reporter attempted to push through, hoping to get an answer out of the actor.

Cory lifted his hands and asked everyone to quieten down. "Guys, guys, guys. One at the time." He pointed to a man in the middles and said, "You first. What have you got for me?" A smile spread across his face while doing so.

"Cory, so she isn't your girlfriend then?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Lea Michele's just the lucky fan who won a competition. I'm deeply sorry if it caused any kind of speculation. Okay, next."

"Lea, is there anything you'd like to say about this?"

The tiny girl plastered a smile on her face and answered like a pro from watching Cory. "I've just been really lucky to have the chance for this. This entire experience has been amazing, and I speak for the entire Montourage when I say that Cory Monteith's the best."

"So it's true that you have a crush on him then?"

"There's nothing wrong with having a celebrity crush now, is there?"

"So what's your relationship status Lea? Would there be a chance for anything to happen between the two of you considering the close proximity?"

"I've got someone special, so I hope that answers your question." She continued with a small smile.

Cory saw the glow emitting from her cheeks, as her big brown eyes glistened with glee. He knew what it meant. Of course he did, he had the same look whenever he looked at her. His heart broke for he knew that in her case, she was referring to her mysterious caller from the night before.

* * *

><p>Amber had errands to run, leaving the pair alone in his trailer as he prepped himself up for the rest of the evening. Lea fidgeted in her seat on the couch, uncomfortable from the awkward silence that never seemed so deafening until that very moment. Cory sat beside her, upset from everything he heard since the night before. He knew that he had to ask her about it, he just had to before it started driving him crazy.<p>

"Who was that on the phone last night?"

Lea turned and looked at him. _How did he know?_ "Jon."

"Then why did you lie to me Lea?" He whispered softly, afraid of the answer to come.

"Excuse me?"

The giant mustered the courage to look up and faced her despite knowing his weakness for her eyes. "You told me he wasn't your boyfriend."

"He isn't!" She protested.

"Stop kidding around. I heard the way you talked to him over the phone. No one can say stuff like that in a totally platonic way with a different gender. At least, not the way you did. Unless he's..."

"Gay."

"Excuse me?" Now it was Cory's turn who was confused. "You mean Jonathan's..."

"100% gay." Lea answered with confidence.

Cory turned away, in attempt to hide the smile that was starting to form on his face. Them he remembered her words from earlier.

"And when you said that you've got someone special... You mean..."

"Cory, can we not talk about it. This is something really personal, and I would prefer if you could just let it go." Lea knew the possible consequences. While she was sure of her feelings towards him, she had no idea what was going through his head. Even if she did, she knew the danger of putting herself out there. She was this close to getting what she had always wanted and she wasn't about to let his or her image tarnish due to her feelings.

"I'm sorry Lea. I just thought that over the past couple of days, you knew that you can always count on me." He took a deep breath. _Cory, this is it, it's now or never. Just say it before you lose your nerve!_ He thought to himself before continuing.

"For a moment there, I thought we had something going on. I wasn't so sure of it, but when we sang that duet yesterday, I knew. It's not something you get to experience everyday Lea. And to have it with you just makes it that more magical. To have you push me away like that, you have no idea how bad it hurts to learn that someone whom you thought you knew, could turn out to be someone so different. You were different Lea, and I loved that you were."

He stood up, seeing her dazed face. He had to get out of there before he started pouring out everything that had been on his mind since he first saw her wink during the video. Just as he reached for the handle, he heard the two most glorious words ever. So much so, he was almost certain that it had to be a dream.

"It's you."

* * *

><p>As promised, chapter 15! My eyelids are drooping right now as I'm typing this but I wanted all of you to have this! No guarantees that I'd have the time to upload one tomorrow but I would most definitely try! Super sorry that my thanks has to be shortened because I'm super tired from a wedding I just attended earlier! (My inspiration to write this chapter, ending it off with a bit of Monchele love!)<p>

So to PerfectFinchel, AnnPatrick, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, CarCarBeepBroom, Melly233, noro, gleepotter, tazzie-Mae. A HUGE THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFULLY AWESOME COMMENTS! You guys are so amazing that you don't even know it! Hopefully this chapter makes you happier from the previous one! Enjoy! Sending out warm love to all of you out there :D

Finchel-gleek-101! Woah, you got me in a pickle there. I would have to say, a toss up between Rachel, Tina and Quinn. But mostly Tina I guess. Rachel's similar to me, only because I feel like a tiny woodland creature when I'm standing next to my bf who's more than a head taller than me! (I end at the top of his shoulder! Maybe that's why Finn's my fav character too!) Quinn because I've been the captain of the cheer leading squad before, but trust me, it's not as impressive as it sounds! And Tina? Because I more or less have the tendency to be really really shy. I know it contradicts my position, but I don't really like the attention on me! Feel free to ask me anymore questions if you have love! :')

PaochiCute, Cory did what you said! And hopefully you're prepared for the next chapter when they're relationship is now on a whole new level after their confessions! Ms-Great-Mind! You're so awesome at this, I might start wondering if I have a twin in the US! :')

And of course, finally, a BIG WARM WELCOME hug to Finchel21! You adorable thing for being so cute about your review! Hopefully this chapter is proving myself worthy to have that title you gave me! So much love from you and it's amazing! :')


	16. Ch 16 Kiss Me Slowly

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Cory turned around and saw her gaze fixated on him.<p>

"You said you wanted the truth, so right now I'm telling you what's been on my mind for the past two days. You wanted to know my deepest darkest secret, I just said it. You wanted to know..."

Lea couldn't finish her sentence. Cory cut her off when he marched right up and pushed himself against her. Their mouths, in an entangled mess as Cory took every minute he could get, just enjoying the taste of her. Lea, slowly fusing into him, as he started out soft, but slowly defeated by the passion rising up, transcending through their mouths.

When they broke apart to take a breath, Lea immediately missed the taste of him. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat there, hoping that he would take the initiative and explain himself.

Cory looked at anywhere but her. He adored how the kiss they shared was intense, yet sweet. He couldn't explain his overwhelming affection for her and hoped that she could shed some light about how they could settle the promise of tomorrow now that it was out there. The pair sat in silence, trying to absorb everything that took place in the last five minutes.

Cory's cellphone started ringing, making Lea jump up from the sudden sound in the quiet.

"Hello?"

"Cory! We might have a bit of a delay over here. Probably wouldn't need you on set until an hour later." Brad Falchuk's voice boomed through the receiver.

Cory knew that with the extra hour he had on hand, there was no putting off the talk he needed to have with her. And no matter the result, he was glad that he wasn't the only one in this.

* * *

><p>"So." Lea started as he clicked off his phone.<p>

"Brad says I don't have to be on set for another hour."

"I see."

_I have to do this. I need to let her know that this changes everything._ He thought to himself before reaching out for her hand. "Lea, are you mad at me for kissing you like that? If you are, I'm sorry."

"Cory, don't be. I wanted it to happen just as much as you did."

He smiled and turned her body to face him. "So would you agree if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

She admired the childlikeness in him. Suddenly, the smile he had on his face reminded her of the first time she saw him with it. She was sure it was remotely similar to the one he reserved for his mother. Now, she was afraid that this might mean something huge.

"But what about the rest of the world? I mean, we can't just start anything. You're Cory Monteith for crying out loud. While I'm just a nobody. Do you know what it could mean?"

He took her into his arms. "Don't you dare say that again! You're not a nobody, you're a somebody. You are my everybody." He leaned down to deliver a peck on her head, assuring her that he meant every word he said.

She smiled against him, glad to see that he was filled with confidence while she was crumbling with fear about what this means for them. Then she sat up, an idea illuminating in her mind that she couldn't wait to ask for his opinion on.

"Cor, I got! You remembered how mad Amber was when we were fighting this morning right?" She asked as his cheeks started to fade into a pink shade from embarrassment about their earlier squabble.

"We already liked each other then, but the difference is that it wasn't obvious because it looked like we hated the other person's guts." Cory sat up as her voice started to rise with excitement. "So if we wanted to keep this a secret, we have got to..."

"Fight!" He completed her sentence, beaming at her brilliance.

"And not just fight, but constantly angry at each other so that nobody else would suspect a thing!" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he lunged forward for an embrace, causing her to sink into the couch.

* * *

><p>"Well thank you for your kinds words. You would most definitely receive an award for being the biggest bonehead of the world!" She spat out sarcastically.<p>

"Trust me, the only reason why it'll be awarded to me, is because I'm accepting it on your behalf!"

She fell back into her seat, crossing her arms in front of her as she looked out of the car window before Amber could see a smile she was trying to contain.

Amber sighed, exhausted from their constant feud. It was in the wee hours of the morning and Lea's day four of the week was rolling by. She had no idea how was she going to keep up with the constant shouting, and hoped that they would resolve their disagreements soon.

When the trio arrived back home, Amber flew straight into her bedroom, as she knew it was the only place to escape from their mess.

After seeing Amber flee into the comfort of her own room, Lea giggled.

"I'd say we managed to fool her pretty good!"

Cory pouted and pointed to his mouth. "You called me a bonehead. I'm really sad. Kiss!"

She laughed at his face, her face reddening from his adorableness. "Come here you."

* * *

><p>The little glee reference to one of the cutest Finchel interaction ever in S02E04! Chapter 16 is up, and I'm super excited for the rest of you! Hopefully I would be able to churn out another chapter by tonight! I guess jetlags prove to be worthy of my time! :')<p>

Gleepotter! There will definitely more drama! So I hope you're at the edge of your seat because it's about to get a whole lot crazier between Monchele! :) Thanks for the reviews, and so fast too! You're amazing, and I thought I'd like you to know :D

AnnPatrick, awww! YOU ARE MAKING ME SMILE! Thank you so much for being so awesome at this. My faithful supporter since Best Fake! You are just too precious and you deserve the recognition for being such a sweetheart! Thank you thank you thank you and a million times more! Hope you'd have a lovely day with this honey :)


	17. Ch 17 Smile

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Lea stepped out of the shower and craved for warmth. She thought about the roommate across the floor and smiled to herself. It had been such a long time since she felt like this, she almost couldn't remember the possibility of her being this happy.<p>

As she got dressed in her robe, she let herself out of the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom, where she saw the one person that had been on her mind.

"Hey sexy" Cory greeted with a smirk as he sat up from her bed.

Lea rolled her eyes. "Seriously Cory, I'm not some girl you're trying to hit on at a bar. You've got me. I think you can stop with the compliments now." She said as she rested herself on his lap. Lea wrapped her arms him and nuzzled into his neck. While they only started coming to terms with their new found relationship with each other, she couldn't understand how easy it was to be so comfortable around him.

"Hey, you're the hottest girl in my books. Even hotter than Megan Fox." He whispered with a sly smile on his face. "And that's a fact." He kissed her forehead, making her pulse rise with exhilaration.

She grinned at his words, delirious that the huge Hollywood TV actor actually took a liking for her. She closed the distance between their faces, pulling his jawline towards hers. He cupped her face, his thumb running gently across her cheek in circles as he stared into the dark pools of brown eyes. Then Lea saw 'the smile'. Her heart skipped a beat. Knowing that he reserved this look for the most important woman in his life, she feared that she may just be getting herself into a deeper connection with him than she thought. Just as their lips were about to meet, her phone rang, causing Cory to groan at the interruption.

* * *

><p>"Lea! Good Morning! Hope I didn't wake you up there now!"<p>

"Uhm, sorry. Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry! It's Ryan, Ryan Murphy."

"Oh, hi Ryan." Lea looked at Cory questioningly and he raised his eyebrow, wondering why was his boss calling her at the hour.

"Are you sitting down?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Uh huh."

"Well, you're a hit!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're a hit! Our phones have been ringing off the hook! Everybody's been asking who is this Lea Michele, and wants a piece of you after watching your video!"

Lea's mouth dropped opened at his announcement.

"So, we've decided to sign you on as one of our artists! What do you say?"

"I say hell yeah!" Lea bounced off the bed and started scrambling frantically to her feet, pacing around eagerly.

"Good! Have Amber bring you around to the office tomorrow and we'll work out some paperwork. In the meantime, I've gotten Alex rearrange his schedule so that he could have you come into the studio as often as you can. We'd like to start recording a couple of tracks. One of which, includes a duet. The details are a little uncertain because we haven't worked out everything yet but, I'll see you tomorrow with more information." With that, Ryan hung up, leaving the tiny girl shrieking and jumping with joy. She ran straight into Cory, causing him to fall back into her bed with her energy.

"Cory!"

"What is it?" He asked even though he had a slight idea about her call because he pretty much had the same reaction when Ryan called him for the first time too.

"I made it!" She squealed with delight.

"I told you! Didn't I tell you? You were meant to do this Lea! I'm so proud of you!" He laid a peck on her cheek.

She pulled his face and said, "And I owe it all to you." Then she smiled sweetly and leaned in, whispering. "Now, before we were rudely interrupted, I'd say we pick up where we last left of."

He smiled, loving that she could change from excited Lea to this teasing Lea in just a minute. And he was the only one who could witness this. "Right and where were we?"

Her grin grew wider. She came up just to his lips and said, "Right about here."

The moment their lips met, Lea was overwhelmed with bliss. She couldn't believe that everything was falling into place and to top it of, Cory Monteith liked her. He liked her! He liked her for who she was, and had been her supporter every step of the way. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue started exploring hers, enjoying every second of him.

When they finally broke apart, Cory brought their bodies upright, and gave her a tight hug. "Babe, you have been amazing, and now, the whole world sees it. You think you're ready for this?"

She bit her lip nervously, "I guess so. You'd be with me every step of the way right?"

He gave her a small kiss on her nose, "Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Lea, I've asked Cory to come in today because the single we're releasing would be a featured track of the both of you."<p>

Lea nodded while Cory looked away. It was the next day at the recording studio and they were still keeping up with their act. It was tough for Cory. For the past couple of hours, Lea's been in a whirlwind of good fortune and he had to control himself from reaching over for a congratulatory hug. Seeing a duet together may not be the best idea. He knew that he would have to immerse himself entirely into the song for the best result and it would reflect his innermost thoughts about her.

"I'll give you two a moment to warm up. We'll start in 15."

Cory pulled Lea away and fled for the door.

* * *

><p>"We have to pull out our duet."<p>

She looked at him, confused. "Don't you want to do this together?"

"Babe, we sound amazing together, it would be a dream. But every one out there would be able to see that there's something going on between us, and I'm not about to let that happen."

She didn't understand. Was being together with him an issue that he was embarrassed about? He saw her looking distressed and continued.

"Babe, I just want things to kick off for you the way it was meant to be. The world's not ready for our Monchele love yet. When everything's finally settled down, and you have your own career, then we'll let everyone else know."

"You mean, you're ready to tell everyone about us?"

"Not right now, but that's something I've made up my mind on. You're amazing Lea, and I can't imagine myself with anybody else. But this is your spotlight, and I want you to be known for how amazing you are. You're too good to let some relationship news ruin your reputation. Especially when you're this good"

Lea wasn't happy with his idea, but she knew where he was coming from. For now, she had to focus on herself and her dreams. If Cory and her were meant for greater things together, their relationship would just have to be kept as a secret for a while longer.

"So, Monchele huh?" She asked.

"Well, Brangelina had theirs. Even teen sensation Jelena too. Monchele's probably not far behind." He replied with a tinge of red on his face.

She laughed. "Who would believe that teen hearthrob Cory Monteith would spend his late nights coming up with nicknames for him and his girlfriend?"

"Shut up." He leaned in closer, hinting for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Lea walked into the studio with Cory following close behind. She walked up to Alex Anders and opened her mouth.<p>

"No."

The music producer turned around and said, "Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't want a duet with Cory."

"Are you serious?"

"I can't work with him."

Amber brought her face to her palm.

"Then do you have any other proposal?" He asked, ticked off that this new singer was already being a diva.

Lea pointed to the chocolate lady in the chair and said. "Amber Riley."

* * *

><p>Chapter 17! And a longer one again! How are you guys finding this extension of a chapter? Would you prefer more but shorter ones, or just one longer one? Let me know!<p>

Noro, PerfectFinchel, thank you thank thank you for the comments! More Monchele in this chapter, and I hope you're ready for it! :') Have a lovely day!

Finchel21, AnnPatrick, PaochiCute, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, YOU GUYS HAVE MADE MY DAY! This is so amazing that all of you are still with me on this, and glad that you're enjoying what I've been doing so far! Stay tune for more all you sweet sweet sweet precious readers who never fail to brighten my day!

Sliguu, Hey Sof! I hope you're not getting too busy! Remember not to overwork yourself honey! It's okay that you wouldn't have the time to read my story, because work comes first! As you said, the story can always be your weekend treat right? :') Good luck with your exams, and rest of the work! Here's to you working hard and not achieving an Asian A :D

And finally, BIG WELCOME to Mirioni Toku! HAI HAI HAI! Your comment is just so adorable, I mean, I literally went awww, when you said that it made your week. Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad! And so glad to see that you're laughing at this too! You're so amazing and you ought to know that you're remembered :')

To all the new readers, BIG HUGS! Welcome and I hope you'll stick around! xoxo


	18. Ch 18 This is How We Do It

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Amber looked up at the mention of her name and saw the tiny brunette staring at her.<p>

Alex Anders annoyed by Lea's stubbornness, threw his hands up in frustration. "Lea! Do you know what we're talking about? You can't just switch duet partners just because you can't work with him. It doesn't work that way! You stick to the original plan and sing with Cory!"

"No, Mr. Anders, please. Amber is an amazing singer, I just know it. Please, if anyone deserves this, it's Amber!"

"And have you heard her sing before?" The man narrowed his eyes as he stared her down.

"Well uh, not exactly. But..."

"Then I think we're done here."

"Alex, Amber's amazing. Just try her out. If it doesn't work, then Lea has to sing with me. How does that sound?" Cory voiced out, hoping that the producer would come to an agreement.

"Fine. But if this goes wrong, Lea, don't count on getting your way out of this. Amber, get into that recording studio with Lea."

Amber was confused by everything around her, but she did t have any time to react when Lea pulled her out of her seat and dragged her into the studio. Before Alex gave them the instructions to start, Amber whispered to Lea.

"Lea! What is going on in here?"

"Am, if we need to show the world what we divas are capable of, we're going to do it together. This is you and me showing off what we got."

"What song have you got?" Alex boomed through the speakers in the room.

"Take Me or Leave Me." Lea said confidently after hearing Amber hummed the tune a few nights ago in her room. Then she turned to Amber and offered her hand. Amber smiled and held onto it.

_Every single day_  
><em>I walk down the street<em>  
><em>I hear people say<em>  
><em>Baby's so sweet<em>

_Ever since puberty_  
><em>Everybody stares at me<em>  
><em>Boys, girls<em>  
><em>I can't help it baby<em>

_So be kind_  
><em>And don't lose your mind<em>  
><em>Just remember<em>  
><em>That I'm your baby<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>

Alex Anders dropped the pen in his hand and looked at the girls when he heard the sound coming out of Amber's mouth.

_And, if you give a damn_  
><em>Take me baby, or leave me<em>  
><em>Take me baby, or leave me<em>

_A tiger in a cage_  
><em>Can never see the sun<em>  
><em>This diva needs her stage<em>  
><em>Baby let's have fun<em>

_You are the one I choose_  
><em>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<em>  
><em>You love the limelight too, now baby<em>

_So be mine_  
><em>And don't waste my time<em>  
><em>Cryin "Oh honeybear<em>  
><em>Are you still my, m, my baby?"<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>And, if you give a damn<em>  
><em>Take me baby, or leave me<em>  
><em>Take me baby, or leave me<em>

_No way, can I be what I'm not_  
><em>But hey, don't you want your girl hot?<em>  
><em>Don't fight, don't lose your head<em>  
><em>'Cause every night, who's in your bed?<em>

_Who, who's in your bed?_  
><em>Kiss pookie<em>

Lea leaned forward and pursed her lips towards the girl before Amber continued on.

_That's it, the straw that breaks my back_  
><em>I quit, unless you take it back<em>  
><em>Women, what is it about them?<em>  
><em>Can't live with or without them<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>(Who I was meant to be)<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>(And if you give a damn, ya better)<em>  
><em>Take me baby, or leave me<em>  
><em>(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)<em>  
><em>Take me baby<br>__Or leave me_

Lea wrapped her arm around Amber's shoulders as they smiled at each other for the last line

_Guess I'm leaving_  
><em>I'm gone<em>

When they were done, Alex and Cory gave them a standing ovation through the glass window. It was the best combination Alex had ever heard in his life and his mind was bursting with new song ideas. Cory couldn't stop applauding. His two favorite singers had just given him the best sound ever, making this the best day of his life.

"Screw the media. Amber, your duet with Lea was phenomenal, and we're making that the first single of Lea's career." Alex said through the microphone.

Upon hearing the news, Lea enveloped her into a huge hug and whispered, "You see! This is our time!"

* * *

><p>By the time the trio arrived home, they were beat from their entire day. Each of them headed for their respective rooms to process the events that took place. After Cory was done with his shower, he heard a banging at his door.<p>

"CORY MONTEITH YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

Amber heard the shouting from below and sighed. She reached for her headphones and slid them over her head. If Lea and Cory were going to continue with their stupid fights, she was not going to butt in. The best solution was to ignore.

Cory opened the door with a towel wrapped around his lower body and saw his girl standing in front of him. She pushed him in with her finger, saying. "YOU! YOU! YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO..." Cory shut the door and instantly, she lowered her voice and smiled before continuing "Hot."

"Now you're talking." He replied before delivering a kiss on her lips. Then he headed for his wardrobe, pulling out a shirt while she settled on his bed. When he was done dressing himself, he snuggled up towards her under his sheets.

"You were extraordinary today sweetheart." He pecked her forehead as he took a whiff of her scent.

"I don't deserve any credit after hearing what Amber was capable of. I mean, she was fabulous!"

"She always was."

"I mean, Cory, how incredible was she? Really, I'm still awestruck by her voice. It's just so spectacular!"

He smiled and nodded in agreement. "But you're still my favorite singer."

She looked at him and giggled. "Baby, you shouldn't be playing favorites."

"That's cause with you, I can do this." He kissed her forehead. "And this." Then her cheeks. "And this." Then her nose. "And this." Then her chin.

She smiled at his teasing and replied with impatience. "Just get to my lips already."

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 because I finally had the chance to rest! My favorite duet ever between Amber and Lea from Glee, Take Me or Leave Me! Hope you'll enjoy! :') Here's to everyone and hoping that all of you would have a wonderful gleeful day! :)<p>

Melly233, seeing how happy you are that they got together, I hope you're satisfied with this chapter and their cute moments! Have fun reading love :)

Gleepotter! Hai hai hai! I totally spaced and forgot to ask, how have you been! I hope that whatever you were recovering from is totally over right now! Would suck if you're still sick so I'm crossing my fingers that you're able to bounce off your bed right now! More of sneaky Monchele in this chapter for you love!

Tazzie-Mae! Hi hi hi! The FInchel moment was just a little scene in S02E04, (I think that's what you're referring to?) Otherwise, it might have been the new glee promo for the next episode that's up. Try youtubing it, and let me know if you can't find it. I'll try to help out as much as I can :) FInchel/Monchele are the two stories that I'v been working on mainly cause it's my favorite couple. But I have plans to start on a new fic (one shot though) on Quick! I ship every other couple, from Brittana to Klaine and even the hardly mentioned Tike! Hope you're having fun with what I've done so far and stay tune for more love! :D


	19. Ch 19 Sing

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lea, Cory and Amber were called into Ryan's office for an important meeting. When they entered the room, the trio sat nervously in front of the man who had big news for each of them.<p>

"So, I've heard the songs from your recording session yesterday. Lea, why did you pull off this stunt? Do you have any idea how much it would cost us? Every minute in the studio is worth hundreds, you're putting so much on the line because of this gut feeling."

"But Mr. Murphy, didn't you hear the song? Amber was..." Ryan raised his hand and Lea quietened down, afraid that she might have offended the man that was responsible for determining her music career.

"You have no idea how risky it was to put Amber on the mic. Would you have been able to pay for our losses if everything worked out wrong?"

Lea shook her head in embarrassment. All her life, she was a risk taker because she enjoyed adventure. She hadn't realized that there were consequences involved from her small little action.

"Well, next time, it would be good to think before you do anything like that. You were about to become an artist Lea. And one is suppose to be able to think ahead, because you would constantly be under the media's eye."

Cory's heart went out for her when he saw her face turning red. All he wanted to do was to wrap her into an embrace and let her know that he was there for her.

"Which is why..." Lea held her breath ever ready for Ryan to announce that he would cancel all of the contracts he had drawn out for her. "I think you were born to do this. Alex has started working on your single and we would be releasing the a press release about your upcoming single in a few weeks time."

Her head shot up from his words, shocked at what he was saying. "Huh?"

"You proved that you had amazing taste in music, and that you were willing to stand up for what you believed in." Cory grinned from Ryan's perfect description of her. "And that's what an artist is truly about. To be different from the rest of the world. I would say, pack up and move to LA because your future is set." Then Ryan turned towards Amber and looked at her.

"You," He pointed towards her. "How were you able to see me almost everyday without telling me about this talent of yours?"

"You liked it Ryan?" Amber raised her eyebrows.

"Liked it? I loved it! It was out of this world. Glee was about a world of underdogs. Amber, why didn't you tell me you could sing like that? I would have put you on the show in a minute!"

"Could you?" Amber whispered. She was surrounded by the glee cast everyday and she was working for the male lead of the show. It had been her dream to belong with the cast and represent a different group of community.

"That's what I was about to ask. Would you be willing? It's going to be a lot of hard work though." He added with caution.

Amber thought for a minute. She knew exactly what happened behind the scenes and she had seen the amount of work Cory puts through just to get everything right. If she joined, she would be considered a new member into the glee family, which meant that she would need to invest twice the effort than everyone else. She looked into Ryan's eyes and replied confidently with one of glee's famous lines.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Good, now that everything has been settled, why don't we all have a celebration dinner tonight? To welcome our new glee cast member, Miss Amber Riley. And to our new artist Miss Lea Michele who is on her way to becoming a sensation!" Ryan announced with a smile.

* * *

><p>When the trio left the building, Cory spun Lea around at the parking lot, causing Amber to raise her eyebrows at their affectionate action. "Congratulations sweetheart!"<p>

Amber pulled them apart, and Cory realized that he had let his emotions get the better of him. Lea blushed as Amber dragged him further away from her.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?"

Cory rubbed his neck nervously while Lea tried to dig her feet into the ground.

"We're...uh... Babe, a little help here?" Cory asked the tiny brunette.

"We're...uh... Sort of a thing?"

"A THING? SO WHAT? NOW YOU GUYS ARE SHACKING IT UP?" Amber shouted. "CORY, I'M YOUR ASSISTANT! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS?"

"No Amber, please. This was my idea. I didn't want Cory's reputation to be ruined by me. I just wanted to..."

"I'll deal with you later." Then she turned to the giant man again and narrowed her eyes. "You first. I'm giving you 5 minutes!"

"Ams, could we head into the car and talk about this? I'm afraid someone might hear us."

His assistant nodded and they headed for his vehicle.

* * *

><p>"So, we're here. Now go!" Amber demanded.<p>

He took a deep breath and looked at Lea who was sitting beside him at the front row. She laid a hand on his and squeezed it, reassuring him that she was together with him on this. He smiled at her before continuing.

"We just started out. Thing is, we don't even know how and when everything happened. It just did. You know me, Ams. I never expected for any of this. Lea came along and she just, I don't know. She fits." His grin growing wider, when he saw her cheeks reddening. "We've been trying to keep it under the wraps, so don't worry. Nobody knows about this. Well, besides you."

"And you Lea? Are you dating my boy because he's some big Hollywood star?" Amber asked with concern. She didn't have any objections with them being together. If anything, she knew Lea would be the perfect person for Cory. She was just wanted to confirm her feelings because she has seen enough women throw themselves at Cory for the past few years.

"Of course not! You know how I feel about him. In fact, I got to thank you Am. You were the one that helped me figure out the confusion, and it made me come to terms about how I feel about Cory. I owe this to you, Amber." She looked into Cory's eyes and smiled.

Amber sighed. "Well, just no touchy touchy in front of me. It's weird. And, this stays between us! You two clear? If anyone knows about this, you need to report it back to me! I may not be your assistant for much longer Cor, but you're still under my watchful eye! Is that clear?"

Cory saluted her while Lea nodded politely. "Yes Ma'am!" They replied in unison.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19! And the reviews are already at 94! Like WHAT! You guys are UH-MAY-ZING! I mean, I can't even… Just keep doing whatever you guys have been doing! Some of you have told me that your schedules are piling up, so here's wishing to everyone out there that you'll tide through this busy period alive and well :') Have a beautiful day everyone!<p>

PaochiCute, AnnPatrick and gleepotter, so happy to see that all of you are enjoying the Lea/Amber duet! They both sound so amazing, and I already wanted to put this song in right from the start, explaining why the genre is romance and friendship! Enjoy this chapter love, you guys are fantastic! :')

Thank you noro! More chapters are coming, so hope you're ready for this! :D Have an awesome day darling!

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, sweetheart! I always categorized you with other reviewers and never thanked you as one reviewer on its own. So here's a BIG THANK YOU HUG to you! Ask me questions! I'd like to know you better dear :)

SILENT READERS, BIG SLOPPY KISSES for all the love and support you've given me! :) Love's coming your way from me to you through my chapters! Hope you'll have fun!


	20. Ch 20 Take Your Sweet Time

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>As the night rolled by, the cast of glee arrived one by one at the Monteith-Riley household, clearly updated about the recent addition to their group. By 8pm, nearly everyone was present and Brad Falchuk made a toast.<p>

"So well, as we all know, the reason for us gathering here today is to welcome our newest addition to the cast. Miss Amber Riley, would you like to say a few words?"

She got up and smiled nervously. "Hey, so uh, thank you for welcoming me. You have no idea how long I've been dreaming about this, I mean, right now, everything still feels very surreal to me. But thank you, really. You guys have been a family to me, so to be officially included in this, means the world to me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Everyone clinked their glasses, excited for the things to come. Then, Darren Criss started chanting, backed up by his fellow cast mates. "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

_And I'm telling you, I'm not going_  
><em>You're the best man I'll ever know<em>  
><em>There's no way I can ever go<em>  
><em>No, no, there's no way<em>

Everyone in the living room cheered on as she smiled with confidence and continued.

_No, no, no, no way_  
><em>I'm living without you<em>  
><em>I'm not living without you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be free<em>

_I'm staying, I'm staying_  
><em>And you, and you<em>  
><em>You're gonna love me<em>  
><em>Ooh, you're gonna love me<em>

A round of applause echoed through the room as everyone heard the woman sing for the first time. They were overwhelmed with joy that someone as talented as her was about to join in on this wonderful glee experience.

* * *

><p>By midnight, the cast started dispersing for they had an early call for shooting the next day. Amber was worn out from the party and headed straight to her room after the trio finished their clean up.<p>

After Lea was done with her shower, she sat on her bed, thinking back about the things that happened as she dried her hair. She couldn't believe that within 24 hours, her life had a turn of events and her future was determined. Then, she heard a knock on her door, and smiled, having a strong feeling that it was her favorite person in the world. Indeed, it was and he greeted her with a kiss before stepping in. She smiled and closed the door behind him as he reached over her back, trapping her between him and the wall.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled and released his arms around her, leading him towards her bed.

"Cory, we have to talk."

"Uh oh. That's the relationship code for a break up."

She giggled. "No silly. It's just that now, I have a career in Los Angeles. And you know what that means. I need to head back to New York for a couple of weeks so that I can settle everything before the huge move. And then, I got to start finding a place of my own here too."

"But why can't you stay here with me?" He whined.

"Because my dear, you saw how shook up Amber was today, imagine the rest of the world. Staying together wouldn't be such a good idea. You've managed to avoid any paparazzi stalking you for this week ever since the release of my video. But it wouldn't be the same anymore when I'm no longer following you everywhere." She cupped his face and saw the disappointment in his eyes.

Their wonderful week was about to come to an end and Lea had to leave him. While Cory knew that she would be back, things would change. She would have her life of her own in Los Angeles and that meant that he couldn't be with her 24/7 anymore. He nuzzled his nose into her neck while she rocked him gently.

"Hey, we'll still see each other. This isn't over baby, and you know it. We might not be together all the time, but you'll always be right here." She brought his palm to where her heart was located and she tightened her grip. "It's us against the world, and you'll always be with me every step of the way remember?"

He nodded and she smiled. "Where else could I be?"

* * *

><p>As the lucky fan week was drawing to a close, Lea had spent every last minute she could with the boy she was crazy about. Her return flight to Los Angeles was booked for 3 weeks later, giving her ample time to clear out from her dingy apartment in New York, quit her pathetic job as a waitress and ready for a fresh start in the city of dreams. Cory's schedule was getting more hectic by the second, but he was willing to sacrifice his waking hours just so that he could relish her presence while she was still around.<p>

Inevitably, Sunday arrived and before he knew it, he was sending her off to the airport. Fear of being recognized, all he could offer, was a quick peck on her cheek before she left his vehicle. He squeezed her hand, and said, "2 and a half weeks, and I'm already counting down."

* * *

><p>An amazing Amber Riley song! She was so breathtaking in glee that I just had to insert it in here! Anyway, chapter 20! And already nearing a 100 reviews? You guys are more amazing about this than Best Fake! And how is it possible when it was already so awesome! Thank you thank you thank you for the support! Hopefully the crazy schedule at school's not preventing anyone from a good rest! Enjoy!<p>

Melly233, noro and finchel-frankenberry-gleek, HAI HAI HAI! So excited to see you guys loving the new chapters. And many more to come for you! Chapter 21's uploaded at the same time, so you guys get two for one! Enjoy and never stop being so amazing! :') xoxo

A BIG WARM WELCOME to ajunebuga! Hi love! Your suggestion is awesome because I was thinking of that as well! Working out some stuff so that I can insert something like that in! Thanks you amazing thing, and so glad that you're on board with this! Keep reading, cause I'm not going anywhere :')


	21. Ch 21 Faithfully

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>The airplane's engine jerked her back to her seat and she felt the familiar adrenaline rush shoot up her spine. She recalled the first time, when she was in the same exact situation. So many things have happened and while there were things awaiting her the previous time, this was different. There was a special someone who was ready to take her home with him while she was in the midst of searching for a new apartment.<p>

Airport security never felt so long to Lea Michele as she waited impatiently in line at baggage claim. Cory had texted her half an hour ago that he was in the parking lot, anticipating. Finally, the small girl managed to push past the crowds and ran towards his vehicle. She saw a familiar body, one that she had yearned so much for the past couple of weeks, leaning against the car and tapped his foot anxiously. She screamed, causing Cory to stumble from the sound. He whipped his face around and a wide smile spread across his face, revealing the dimples that he was famous for.

She lunged forward into his arms and took her time relishing his arms around her tiny body. He couldn't contain his happiness from finally able to see her standing in front of him, so he tightened his grip. In fear that they might be spotted, Lea whispered, "Cor, maybe we should continue this at home."

* * *

><p>Cory rubbed his eyes groggily, being woken up by a faint sound of ringing. He struggled to open his eyelids and saw a dash of brown in his vision. He smiled for he knew the owner of that gorgeous head of hair. He nuzzled his face into her neck as he said, "Babe, your phone."<p>

She came to her senses, and fumbled for her phone. Ever since they got back from the airport, Lea was too exhausted from her flight. In the midst of their conversation, Lea had fallen asleep on his shoulder, leading him to catch a couple of winks himself. Four hours had past, and now it was nearly dinnertime.

"Hello?" She whispered to the receiver.

"Lea! Good to know that you've landed safely. Think you could come in tomorrow morning? Time's running out, and we've got things to discuss."

"Oh, sure."

"Great. Get lots of rest. You'll need it." With that, Ryan hung up on her, leaving Lea to fall back into Cory, who had been resting his chin on her pillow.

He rolled to his chest, dropped his arm across her neck and feigned sleep. She giggled when he went to the extent of snoring loudly, hinting that he needed her to look his way. She gave him a peck on his nose and he opened his eyes, grinning at her affection.

"I've got a meeting tomorrow at the office. Think you could drop me off?" She asked.

"Woah Michele, my services don't come that easy. If you give me a little present here," He pointed to his lips. "I might reconsider."

She smiled and moved in.

* * *

><p>Lea paced around the back of the room nervously. A few weeks has past since her arrival in Los Angeles as a singer and now she was about to perform in a small concert hall for at least 200 fans. She heard a knock on the door and had a shock as her surprise guest stood in front of her.<p>

"JON!" She screamed.

"Hey Lee, I've missed you." He replied, opening his arms for a welcome hug. She went straight into his embrace, ignoring that there were fans that caught a glimpse of this sudden affection from the tiny singer.

He kicked the door closed, seeing that his best friend wasn't about to release him. Finally when he pulled her away from him, he took a good look at her. Lea had lost so much weight, it started to worry him. He fingered her face and asked, "Lee have you been well, you look so thin, I'm afraid of touching you!"

"Jon, don't be silly! I've just been working out a lot harder. I'm still as fit as a fiddle, you see!" Then she punched him lightly on the shoulder causing him to laugh.

Just then, her phone vibrated, and she excused herself.

**"HEY ROCKSTAR, GOOD LUCK OUT THERE. TONS OF FANS ARE SURROUNDING ME RIGHT NOW, SO I'M TEXTING FROM A BATHROOM STALL. BUT I'D DEFINITELY GIVE YOU YOUR WELL DESERVED HUG WHEN YOU'RE DONE TONIGHT! WITH LOVE, YOUR FRANKENTEEN :)"**

She smiled and just then, the stage director popped his head into the room, announcing that she was up in 5 minutes. Lea took a deep breath and Jon held unto her hands.

"This is your moment Lee. You've been dreaming about this, you ready for it?"

* * *

><p>"How's everyone the floor? You guys good? Let me hear you." She shouted to the crowd before she took a sip from her bottle on the floor. The crowd went wild when she finished her third song of the night. She took in every cheer and smiled widely.<p>

"Okay, I'd like to slow things down a little. So here's a song, for the one who started all of this. The Montourage loves you!" As she started strumming the notes of Stay Beautiful, the crowd went crazier.

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle_  
><em>He smiles, it's like the radio<em>  
><em>He whispers songs into my window<em>  
><em>In words nobody knows<em>  
><em>There's pretty girls on every corner<em>  
><em>That watch him as he's walking home<em>  
><em>Saying, does he know<em>  
><em>Will you ever know <em>

_You're beautiful_  
><em>Every little piece love, don't you know<em>  
><em>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone<em>  
><em>When you find everything you looked for<em>  
><em>I hope your life leads you back to my door<em>  
><em>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful<em>

_Cory finds another way to be_  
><em>The highlight of my day<em>  
><em>I'm taking pictures in my mind<em>  
><em>So I can save them for a rainy day<em>  
><em>It's hard to make conversation<em>  
><em>When he's taking my breath away<em>  
><em>I should say, hey by the way<em>

As Lea sung the second verse, she scanned the crowd for him, only to be lost in the sea of faces. Cory was backstage, watching every bit of her performance and grinning. While others couldn't tell the difference between her video entry and her live performance, he could. She was letting the lyrics of the song take control of the words in her heart, opening herself up to him.

_You're beautiful_  
><em>Every little piece love, don't you know<em>  
><em>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone<em>  
><em>When you find everything you looked for<em>  
><em>I hope your life leads you back to my door<em>  
><em>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful<em>

The delirious crowd gave her a huge round of applause, causing some of the fans to scream, "Yay Cory!" It sparked a chant, requesting for the giant man to appear on stage with her. "Cory! Cory! Cory!" When he appeared on stage with a guitar case in his hand, the fans became wilder with excitement.

"You called?" He asked, causing the cheers to rise. She sat in her chair, shocked at his presence.

"I got a little busy with some of you out there that I didn't have the time to say hi to one of best friends in the world. So, hi Lea!" He exclaimed happily.

"Come on everybody, let's hear it for Miss Lea Michele! Wasn't she amazing?" His voice boomed into the microphone. "Well, since Lea was so wonderful about the song, I'd say it's only right if we gave her a little something special too. What do you guys think?" He looked at her with 'the smile' causing the crowd to go wild. It was the first time they had seen him like this, and it was a revelation.

One of the stage crew brought up a stool and placed it beside the tiny girl. Lea didn't know what was happening, so she just sat there while he pulled out his instrument from its case and sat down. A mic stand was set up in front of him and he started strumming.

* * *

><p><em>You're insecure<em>  
><em>Don't know what for<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door<em>  
><em>Don't need make up<em>  
><em>To cover up<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

Lea brought her hands to her chest while she watched him sing. Ever since she had started to settle down in Los Angeles, they hadn't had much time alone together. Lea had long moved out of his place, making it that much more difficult for them. They never failed to text each other everyday, but it was nothing compared to what he was doing for her right now. Lea had to scold herself for constantly staring at him during the performance, willing herself to tear away her gaze and look at the crowd once in a while.

_So girl, come on_  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look in your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

She smiled and he took the microphone away from his hands as he bend down for a hug. Then, he turned around and looked at the crowd who had gone crazy from their sudden affection for each other.

"Have you guys had enough?" He shouted.

"NO!" The crowd replied.

He chuckled at their answer and smiled. "I'm with you on this too. So, I've prepared a little something. But this time, I would need a little help. Miss Lea Michele, if you would please." He took out a sheet music and placed it in front of him. Lea saw the title on the piece of paper and her eyes went round with fear. He turned away from the microphone when he saw her leaning in.

"Cory! What are you doing? The first song was sweet, but this is a total risk." She whispered harshly.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a song. Besides, Ryan suggested it." He replied softly. Then, he started playing the first chords of the song, leaving her with no choice but to participate.

* * *

><p>Two songs in 1 chapter! And two more in the next! Credits to Lea Michele, a quote from her that can be heard in the Glee 3D movie soundtrack when the cast was thanking the crowd at "Somebody to Love" Can you believe that 1 more week until we get the show back on our tv screens? Super excited! And the song sung by Cory is "What Makes You Beautiful" Originally sung by One Direction, but the version I was going for, was the Boyce Avenue cover! Super amazing, go have a listen! When a friend posted it on fb, I couldn't help but think it was a perfect reply to Stay Beautiful! So, I've added it in, as an 'answer' to the song! Hope it works out good! Have a lovely and wonderful day everyone :')<p> 


	22. Ch 22 Isn't She Lovely

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em>You, by the light<em>  
><em>Is the greatest find<em>  
><em>In a world full of wrong<em>  
><em>You're the thing that's right<em>

_Finally made it through the lonely_  
><em>To the other side<em>

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_  
><em>Every word feels like a shooting star<em>  
><em>I'm at the edge of my emotions<em>  
><em>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<em>

_And I'm in love_  
><em>And I'm terrified<em>  
><em>For the first time and the last time<em>  
><em>In my only life<em>

_And this could be good_  
><em>It's already better than that<em>  
><em>And nothing's worse<em>  
><em>Than knowing you're holding back<em>

_I could be all that you need_  
><em>If you let me try<em>

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_  
><em>Every word feels like a shooting star<em>  
><em>I'm at the edge of my emotions<em>  
><em>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<em>

_And I'm in love_  
><em>And I'm terrified<em>  
><em>For the first time and the last time<em>  
><em>In my only life<em>

_I only said it 'cause I mean it_  
><em>I only mean 'cause it's true<em>  
><em>So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming<em>  
><em>'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you<em>

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_  
><em>Every word feels like a shooting star<em>  
><em>I'm at the edge of my emotions<em>  
><em>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<em>

_And I'm in love_  
><em>And I'm terrified<em>  
><em>For the first time and the last time<em>  
><em>In my only life<em>

When they were done with the song, the crowd was at their feet, giving them a standing ovation for one of the sweetest moments they have ever witnessed from celebrities. She blushed at their response while he took her hand and kissed it, making them rage with excitement. Her face grew even redder from his lips, and pushed him away.

"Okay Monteith, but that's enough. Round of applause for Glee's Cory Monteith everybody!" She shouted to the crowd as she walked forward, bringing him so that they could present a bow to the audience. He smiled and ran off stage.

"How's everyone so far? You guys having a good time?"

"YES!"

She laughed at their response, "And you guys are giving me the best time of my life! And now, for the final song, this is for a special someone. Jon, I know you're out there. Thank you for always believing in me, I love you!" Her fans cheered at her confession, and whistled for the girl.

_I'm limited (just look at me)_  
><em>I'm limited and just look at you<em>  
><em>You can do all I couldn't do, jonny<em>

Then she pointed to her best friend in the crowd and a spotlight shone his way.

_So now it's up to you (for both of us)_  
><em>Now it's up to you<em>

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives_  
><em>For a reason bringing something we must learn<em>  
><em>And we are led to those who help us most to grow<em>  
><em>If we let them and we help them in return<em>  
><em>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<em>  
><em>But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you<em>

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_  
><em>Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood<em>  
><em>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because I knew you I have been changed for good<em>

_It well may be that we will never meet again_  
><em>In this lifetime so let me say before we part<em>  
><em>So much of me is made of what I learned from you<em>  
><em>You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart<em>  
><em>And now whatever way our stories end<em>  
><em>I know you have re-written mine by being my friend<em>

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_  
><em>Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood<em>  
><em>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because I knew you<em>  
><em>Because I knew you<em>  
><em>I have been changed for good<em>

_And because I knew you_  
><em>Because I knew you<em>  
><em>Because I knew you<em>  
><em>I have been changed for good<em>

Jonathan rushed up on stage and presented Lea a bunch of flowers. She rushed into his arms once again, causing pandemonium on the floor.

* * *

><p>After the concert, Lea retreated to her dressing room. She sunk into the seat; letting every inch of energy she had left, evaporate from her small body frame. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and whispered, "I did it." Then, a knock sounded on her door, and Cory popped in.<p>

"Hey rockstar."

She smiled and he made his way towards her. He swiveled a chair towards her, and stared right into her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. And yet, pumped up for another performance. You know what I mean?"

He kissed her cheek. "Totally. That's how I feel whenever I'm done with a show during our Glee live."

"And what did you think?"

"You were amazing Lea, you always were and always will be. 200 other people could see that today. But you know that this isn't over yet. No stepping down until it's curtain call remember?" He held out for a pinkie swears.

She hooked unto his finger and grinned at his words. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Then a knock resounded, and immediately they repelled from each other. The stage manager asked, "Lea, it's time for your interviews, should I send them in?"

She nodded in agreement and about 15 people flocked in, each representing a different news channel or radio station. The first question on everybody's mind was about Cory's presence in the room.

_"Lea! Are the two of you hooking up?"_  
><em>"Was that duet between the both of you a form of coming out?"<em>  
><em>"Who's Jon to you then?"<em>  
><em>"Lea! This way!"<em>

Lea held up her hands, and the crowd took a hint. She smiled and put an arm behind Cory's back.

"We're…"

* * *

><p>Chapter 22! My currently most replayed love song, "Terrified" performed by Katherine McPhee and Zazhary Levi! (He's the dude who voice Flynn in Tangled!) Anyway, "For Good" too! Two of my favorite songs, so it has been a pleasure writing this chapter! Stay tune for more tonight! :') Ps, has anyone seen the recent Monchele pictures from their 300th musical number celebration? They are just too precious! :')<p>

Ajunebuga! Hai hai hai! Don't think too much about Lea getting thinner, it's only a small part that I mentioned, and wouldn't mention again. And the Monchele action's just about to get a little more dramatic so hang on tight!

Sliguu, HI SOF! Aw man, hopefully you're not killing yourself right now! Math's my worst subject, so I hope you'll be much better at it than me! So happy to see you here, and darling, you are my 100th reviewer for Stay Beautiful! So much love from you! So this is for you sweetheart! Xoxo

Noro, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, AnnPatrick, thank you for wanting me to continue! You have no idea how much it means to me that you all are anticipating for more! Hopefully this chapter's keeping you busy while I work on more then :)

PoachiCute, I was considering of putting a Cory/Lea duet in. But I didn't want to use songs that I've used before, so I just thought I'll add in one of my favorites. Hopefully you'll like it though! Thank you for your review! There's a reason why Leas wasn't the one on glee, and it will be revealed much later! So stay tune for more love! :D

PerfectFinchel, and have a nice day to you too, you precious one! This day has been beautiful, so I hope you'll be enjoying every minute of it! Much love coming your way! :')


	23. Ch 23 Take Me Or Leave Me

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Best friends." Cory cut Lea off. He looked down at her and smiled. "Lea's an amazing person, and I'm really lucky to have known her. She's a new artist in this industry and I'd really hope that all of you would give her the credit that she deserves."<p>

"Then what is Jon's relationship to you Lea?" A reporter asked.

"Jon's amazing. He's my childhood friend, and we've been closer than ever for everything."

"So he's your boyfriend then?"

"No. Jon's another one of my best friends."

"Lea, if you had a choice, which one of them who have a higher chance in boyfriend material for you?" Another reporter questioned.

She laughed and replied. "Guys, tonight's been a long night for each of us. And while I know all of you are trying to get some answers, I would prefer it if you could focus on the concert tonight. I promise to answer any personal questions as truthfully as I can, but perhaps we could leave it for another day? Right now, it's about my music and the people who have travelled all the way to support me."

Cory beamed with delight at the way she handled the reporters. His girl was finally a star.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun seeped through the glass windows of her apartment, Lea woke up to Cory beside her and she recalled the events that happened from the night before. After she was done with the interviews, they had stayed behind a little while longer. After an hour or so, when they were positive that everyone had left the building, the couple made their way towards his vehicle and he sent her home. While they were both exhausted from the events, Cory made a point to celebrate Lea's success and after their night of endless conversations, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.<p>

She snuggled into his arms, causing him to stir. Before he opened his eyes, he gave her a peck on her forehead and said, "Hon, you got to stop squirming."

She smiled and kissed his arm, causing him to smile. "Good morning sunshine." She replied. Then she got up and announced, "Hey, you've got to go soon before anyone notices you're here. How about a little breakfast before you leave?"

He sighed that their private moments had to be so short lived. He started to hate that the nights they had was spent on falling asleep due to their hectic schedules. There was something that he had to do about this. Grumbling, he replied. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>She opened her door for the morning's paper. Knowing that her concert was sure to appear in the news, Lea flipped through the pages only to realize that her attempts to avoid the gossip was to no avail. On page 15, in big bold letters was the title of her headline, saying,<p>

**"MONCHELE OR GROFFCHELE? TAKE YOUR PICK!" **

_**"The overnight sensation, Miss Lea Michele has clearly been the number one upcoming artist under the media's watchful eye. Her first concert last night attracted over 200 fans, clearly showing that this little girl has got what it takes to bring the show down. While she's known for her amazing voice, it isn't what you should be paying attention to! Surprising her on stage with a song, was Glee's very own Cory Monteith! The duet that came after was enough to bring the house down, ending of with the Canadian actor kissing her hand. Some of you might have remembered the little rumor we had a while back, showing these two in an intimate embrace on the streets. **_

_**But just when we're convinced that they are end game, Lea brings us into another roller coaster ride. Giving a shout out to one of her 'best friends', Jonathan Groff, the tiny girl serenaded to him with one of the best songs in Broadway history. When asked about their relationship, all Lea's reply was, "Jon's amazing. He's my childhood friend, and we've been closer than ever for everything." Lee, you don't go shouting in a room filled with people, "I love you" if it's just as simple as a 'childhood friend.' Looks like our new artist's schedule is about to get a little more hectic, juggling her new found fame and relationships, rotating between the two boys. **_

_**So what do you say to a toll? Monchele or Groffchele? Perhaps, w e could help Lea make up her mind about this too!" **_

Lea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just then, Cory exited from the room, only to see Lea with her brows furrowed, and inhaling deeply as her eyes were squeezed shut. When he saw the paper in her hands, he gently removed it from her grip and whispered, "You alright there soldier?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice quivering as she willed herself to stop believing in everything she reads. She knew what a mess the Internet would be right now, and had to control herself from thinking too much.

Cory pulled her into his arms, and said, "Do you remember the first time something like this happened? And what did I say to you?"

"I just have to be strong enough to believe that I'm worth more than what they say about me."

"That's my girl. You didn't do anything wrong, simply expressing yourself through something that you love and have a passion for. And people would get to know you for who you are and what you represent. You are your voice Lea, and that's all that matters. Nothing else."

* * *

><p>Chapter 23, I was struggling a bit with this one because of a review I've received. Contemplated of shutting it down, but it made me realize that I would be giving up on something that I really loved. The words mentioned by Cory were pretty much something that I've been telling myself ever since I read the comment. So for me, this chapter's the most challenging and personal one I've ever written.<p>

And so, to Gleeauthor11, I'm really sorry that you were so deeply offended by what I've done. I apologize so very much that this is a story to have caused such strong feelings for it. I've clearly stated that all of these are fictional, and also again, written at the title that this was an Alternate Universe Monchele fiction. Many other readers seemed to be appreciating what I've written so far, so I apologize in advance that I wouldn't be taking this down, at least not at this moment. FF's name is "Unleash Your Imagination" And that's what I've been doing without any intention of being disrespectful. If that's how I come of, I'm really sorry. I hope you have a wonderful day.

PerfectFinchel, finchel-frankenberry-gleek and noro, you guys have been my supporters all the way, and I love you with all of my heart for the reviews given. Especially after this, it just proves how awesome each and everyone is out there. Thank you thank you thank you and a million more wouldn't even begin to express my eternal gratitudes. Keep reading, and I'll keep writing :')

PaochiCute, Cory's taking charge of the situation right now because I'm totally with you on this being not the right time! I love you for being able to see where I'm taking this with :') I'd be explaining why Lea isn't in Glee along the way, so I'm hoping you would stick with me throughout! Your comment came in just when I was feeling really down about the story, so for that, this chapter is for you love! Thank you so so much for the support sweetheart ^_^

Bananappancakes! Ahhhhh! You are back! I thought of you today! Was thinking if you were doing well, my amazing 2nd reviewer ever! I hope you're doing amazing! Super touched to have seen you catch up on this, and here's to hoping you'll have an awesome time with my second story! :')

To the silent reviewers of Stay Beautiful, just to see your name pop up as a suscriber to my story is enough to warm my heart with love. You guys are amazing, each and every one of you. I'm so thankful for every reader, and I really hope that all of you are enjoying what I've done so far.


	24. Ch 24 Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"You see, this is why I need you." She gave him a small smile as she wiped a tear from her face just as it was about to roll down her cheek. He sighed as he pulled her in, leading him to whisper softly, "Soon. We'll tell the world soon."<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, reporters and the paparazzi bombarded Lea with questions and opinions on her rumors. At every situation, Cory's words circled her head, and she never failed to give a smile and wave to the people that were not showing her any mercy. Towards the end of the week, they realized that there were no dishy details about the news, causing them to disperse.<p>

Due to the stir in the media world, she could only afford to spend Jon's last night in Los Angeles with him. When she appeared at the foot of his door of the hotel, he greeted her with a peck on her cheek. "Hi love."

She grinned and marched right into the room. "Okay, I know that this is your last night. And god knows how long would we see each other again, but I'm not about to allow this night swim in waterworks. Instead, let's celebrate! That despite everything, we're still Jon/Lea, the way that it has always been."

Her positive outlook was the number one trait that he admired about the girl. But he knew that there was something he had to do. When she excused herself for a bathroom visit, he snatched her phone and texted the one person that could make this night even better. And in an hour's time, he rang the doorbell of the door.

* * *

><p>Lea fell back into bed. Room service never took this long, as far as she remembered. When she heard the front door slam, footsteps making their way towards her, the murmured voices made her sit up. She could have sworn she knew who the owner of the sound was, but it didn't make any sense as to why he was here.<p>

"CORY!"

"Hey babe." He greeted her with a peck on her forehead.

"What, what what are you doing her?"

"Jon called. He said I needed to be here for tonight." He replied as he settled himself beside her.

"That's right. Lee, you have been going on and on about this man, but I've yet to meet him. You didn't think that I would approve your relationship without knowing him first, did you?" Jon winked at his best friend.

"Yeah! Babe, are you embarrassed about me or something? Why did it take you this long to introduce Jon to me?" Cory added in, teasing his girlfriend.

She pouted and said under her breath, "What is this? Let's take down Lea day?" causing the two men in the room to roar with laughter at her comment.

* * *

><p>As the night rolled by, the trio took their time getting to know each other.<p>

Cory found out that Jon truly was one special person in Lea's life. He never failed to support her in everything, sticking with her through thick and thin. The giant man had taken on the role of her boyfriend, but Cory knew that Jon was irreplaceable. While the best friend was back in New York, he was the one responsible for Lea's welfare. If anything were to happen to the girl, he would have to answer to Jon.

Likewise, Jon observed the way Lea looked at Cory and knew that she had fallen head over heels for him. While he wasn't sure how serious their relationship was with each other, he understood why Lea took a liking for the man. Cory was a gentleman, constantly on a look out for her. He knew that Lea had found the one man that she could rely on, and it made him smile with pride that he was perfect for her. Lea always made good choices and this was her best one yet.

When midnight struck, Cory had to take his departure. But just as he was about to leave, Jon's hotel phone rang, causing confusion among the three.

"Mr. Groff, I understand that Mr. Monteith and Miss Michele are in your room right now. While it is our policy to respect the privacy of our guests, it's my duty to inform you that there had been some reporters lingering around our lobby. We tried doing our best in chasing them out but there's simply nothing we can do once they leave the building. Would you like us to call the police?"

Jonathan looked at the two and sighed. "That's alright. I know what I have to do." Lea's career was about to be on the line again, but this time, he was not going to let it go astray. Lea deserved more attention for her talent, and he knew exactly how to settle these rumors.

After hanging up from the phone, he looked at the couple and explained the situation. Then he smirked and said, "Okay, so here's what we'll do."

* * *

><p>Chapter 24! Not exactly a whole lot of Monchele in here, but I wanted to establish the strong relationship among these three seeing that friendship was a theme I wanted to focus on! I could have uploaded this earlier, but after completing it, my iPad went a little nuts and deleted the entire chapter! Good thing it was still fresh in my mind and typed out everything within the past hour, so here it is! I would like to thank all of you so so much. The support, it's just incredible. I've managed to block out the review out of my head, and so the first line of this chapter is for all of you.<p>

Bananappancakes, Mirioni Toku, Finchel21, gleepotter and tazzie-mae. I really wish I could meet all of you and thank you personally. All of your comments got me through, and when I was reading them first thing in the morning, I couldn't help but feel that today would be an amazing day because it started out with reading all the support you've given me. It's people like you guys that make me feel worthwhile. So I'll keep writing, because I was meant to meet awesome people like yourselves. You have no idea just how much this means to me. Pm me your twitter accounts if you guys have? I'd totally give you a shoutout from my personal account because it's as close as I can get with you guys! Have an awesome day? I know I will because of you :')

AnnPatrick and noro, thank you so much. Eternally grateful that you guys are here with me on this! AnnPatrick, don't worry, their confession to the world would be epic, (or at least I hope you would think so.) Have fun and enjoy! :)

To my silent reader, I've no idea what your name is, so could I just call you silent beautiful one? :') Lea isn't going to be on glee, at least not now. You're totally right about them having more awesome Monchele moments if she is written in, but because they are pretty much in the adult age for my story, I'd focus more on how they would be able to get through all the troubles together. Without Lea being in glee, I guess it gives more chance to talk about things in their relationship, if you get what I mean? I hope this makes sense and doesn't make you want to give up on me! Have a wonderful day! And a big WELCOME HUG to you love! :D


	25. Ch 25 Rumor Has It

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>As Cory pushed past the doors of the hotel entrance, he took a deep breath and smiled for the crowd surrounding him. By then, it didn't consist of just reporters. A group of fans had noticed the commotion and hung around just to get a glimpse of the Hollywood actor. He greeted each of them in the usual charming way, only to have the reporters question him.<p>

"Cory! What does this mean?"

He smiled and put his arm around the person beside him. "Jonathan Groff everybody!"

Pandemonium hit and every paparazzi wanted to get the story of how these two, the rumored men of Lea Michele's love life, were doing exiting a hotel together.

"So you two are friends then?"

Cory smiled graciously and replied, "Jon's a bud I got to know recently through Miss Lea Michele. And he's like the nicest guy on planet earth! I hope you guys would give him a warm welcome! He flew down to Los Angeles in support for his best friend, and now we're just hanging before he leaves tomorrow!"

"Shouldn't Lea be the one spending time with him then? Considering that they are pretty chummy together." Another reporter asked with a mischievous grin.

Cory looked at him and replied, "That's not very nice. Lea and Jon had never admitted that they were together."

"So are you then?"

Cory looked into the camera that was aimed at him and said the words that he knew would break her heart, like it did to his. And yet, it was the only way to keep her out of this mess once and for all.

"No."

* * *

><p>Lea fell back into her bed. It was her umpteenth time watching this footage and yet, with every passing second, it was like a new needle had been pierced through her heart. She knew his intentions; after all, Jon did say that it was for the best. But it didn't mean that it would make everything better. She was still alone in her apartment and all they could survive on was through phone calls and text messages. She yearned for his smile, his presence, and his touch. Basically anything that screamed Cory Monteith.<p>

She picked up her phone and scrolled through her images. There were about a million of them together, and this was the closest thing she had to him right now. As though by default, her screen changed, and the incoming call made her feel a tad bit better.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey, how's my little soldier?"

"Knock it off Cory."

He sensed the tone in her voice and knew that she was affected by his comment. He sighed and asked, "Lea, I thought you agreed that if there were questions asked, this would be the last resort. Why are you so unhappy about it?"

"Agreeing to it didn't mean that I was happy about it. It just means that I accepted it."

"So what do you want me to do about this? Tell the whole world that we've been dating for a couple of months now? You know it's not as simple as that."

She didn't know what made her temper rise, but at the next second, she found herself screaming.

"Well, I'm sorry that I've made things so complicated for you, Mr. Monteith! I just didn't see why we couldn't face everyone together. I'm sorry for assuming that with you, I thought we'd be invincible!"

"Lea, what's up with you? You're acting like a crazy person!"

She scoffed at his comment, "Oh yeah? Well, it's not like you're so sane yourself!"

He sighed again and lowered his voice. "Lea, what do you want me to do?"

By then, she could feel her eyes brimming with tears, and she willed herself to control them from falling. "I want you here with me. Holding me in your arms and telling me it's going to be okay, like you always do. I feel like its been ages since we were alone together Cory, and it doesn't make me feel any better when you were forced to say something like that. I miss you Cory, and it kills me that you're not with me right now."

Her doorbell rung, and she wiped the water away. "Babe, someone's at the door. So I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow." Then she hung up and took a deep breath. Whoever was at the door better had a good explanation for coming this late. The doorbell sounded again, and she shouted exasperatedly, "I'm coming!"

With her blotched red-eyed face, she swung open the door.

"You said you wanted me here with you. So here I am."

He walked in and wrapped her up with the biggest embrace he could offer. "You wanted me to hold onto you, so here I am. You wanted me to tell you it's going to be okay, so here I go. We'll be alright, because we've got each other."

She melted in his arms and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've said. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just hated that we weren't seeing each other as often as we could, that's all. I'm really sorry baby."

He smoothed her back and said, "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. Besides, you're the only one I'd go crazy for anyway." He released her and cupped her face.

"So do you feel better now?"

She pouted and said, "No, you got to hold me a little bit longer."

He smiled and leaned forward. When he felt her tiny arms cling on to his back a little tighter, his heart winced in pain. He knew that there were tougher ordeals coming their way. Now that he had confirmed that there was nothing going on between them, they had to make an extra effort to keep their distance apart. While Lea was holding on to him for support, he couldn't help but feel himself crumbling down with fear. So he held on to her, hoping that she could be strong for him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25! Super glad that all of you are enjoying this! And guess what? I HAD A FANTASTIC DAY! And I owe it to all of you out there, bringing me the positivity! So thank you! Really hoping that all of you had an amazing day as well! :') Otherwise, crossing my fingers that the new chapter can help make things better for you!<p>

Noro and finchel-frankenberry-gleek! Hey you :) Here's the next chapter and I'm hoping you'll love this! Stay amazing, because that's what you were meant to be! Have a lovely day with this!

PaochiCute, sweetheart, you are just so incredible. Thank you for believing in me so much, and I promise you with all of my heart, that as long as I've got you on my side, there's no way I would give up on this. So thank you love! I hope this chapter doesn't ruin any expectations you had about what Jon had in mind :) Enjoy with your lovely heart, you precious thing! You are wonderful!

And of course, a BIG WRM WELCOME! To Firekitten420! You are the amazing one, and I hope that you'll stick around! Much love from me to you, and enjoy! :')


	26. Ch 26 It's All Over

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong>"HEY BABE, SHOOTING'S RUNNING A LITTLE LATE. I'LL SEE YOU IN 2 HRS INSTEAD?"<strong>  
><strong>"TAKE YOUR TIME, I'VE GOT A LITTLE WORK AS WELL."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cory, I'm stuck in the office! Could we meet another time?"<br>"But I'm already on my way over."  
>"Aw damn. Alright, I'll finish as soon as I can."<br>"Hurry over alright? Don't keep me waiting."  
>"I'll try."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"WHERE ARE YOU?"<strong>  
><strong>"OH SHOOT. OVERSLEPT. I'M ON MY WAY."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Hon, I'm on my way there."<br>"Babe, you think we could cancel on today? I've been spotted."  
>"Do you want me to head over to your place then? Instead of meeting at the restaurant?"<br>"Lea, it wouldn't be safe for you."  
>"Well, alright then I guess."<br>"So I'll see you another time then?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Lea! Where are you?"<br>"Mmm."  
>"Babe..."<br>"Hmm."  
>"Oh god, you're still in your bed aren't you?"<br>"What time is it?"  
>"Lee, you knew that my schedule's getting crazier. Tonight's pretty much the only time I could spare. I wouldn't get to see you for another week."<br>"Okay, I'm up. I'm up."  
>"Just forget it. I got to be up in 4 hours."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, I might fall asleep by the time you get here anyway."<br>"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Cor, I'm at Paramount."<br>"I'm in my trailer."  
>"Alright, I'll be... Oh shoot. I've been spotted."<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"Yeah, just that I can't seem to shake them off."<br>"Lee, take the..."  
>"I'll call you back."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"CORY, WHERE ARE YOU?"<strong>  
><strong>"RECORDING SESSION. I TOLD YOU ADAM WANTED ME HERE DIDN'T I?"<strong>  
><strong>"NO. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH TWO BOXES OF TAKEOUT THEN?"<strong>  
><strong>"WHY DON'T I COME OVER TONIGHT? I COULD SPARE AN HOUR."<strong>  
><strong>"FORGET IT. YOU'VE GOT A BIG SCENE TOMORROW HAVEN'T YOU?"<strong>  
><strong>"YEAH. ANOTHER TIME THEN."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi babe."<br>"Hey Cory."  
>"So uh, what did you do today."<br>"Work I guess. I worked out this morning."  
>"I see. You?"<br>"Filmed a scene with Dianna."  
>"Mm."<br>"So uh..."  
>"Cor, I'm a little beat. You think we could talk another time?"<br>"Oh yeah sure."  
>"Okay, good night Cor."<br>"Night."

* * *

><p>"Hey stranger."<br>"What is it Cory?"  
>"Nothing, I just miss..."<br>"I'm a little busy right now. Could we just talk later?"  
>"I'm on my way to work. Can't you spare a couple of minutes."<br>"It's a little crazy at the office right now."  
>"You know what forget it. You just do whatever you need to do alright?"<br>"Hon, you know I'd gladly give up a couple of minutes for you, it's just that it's not the right time."  
>"When will it ever be the right time then?"<br>"Cory..."  
>"Just let it go."<br>"Hey, I didn't expect that it would..."  
>"Cor? Cory? Are you still there?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"CORY, DIDN'T WE DECIDE ON 1?"<strong>  
><strong>"JUST GOT UP. ON MY WAY OVER."<strong>  
><strong>"I'VE GOT TO LEAVE IN AN HOURS TIME. IT'LL BE TOO LATE."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"LOOK LEA, I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER YOU TONIGHT. AND IT'S A STUPID THING TO FIGHT ABOUT. I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING, BUT I THINK YOU NEED TO GET SOME REST. I'LL JUST SEE YOU ANOTHER DAY."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cory, when you said you were tired of this, what were you referring to?"<br>"Fighting."  
>"So you were tired of me?"<br>"No Lea, I never said that. I was just tired of arguing all the time."  
>"So what, are you giving up then?"<br>"No, where are you inferring all these from?"  
>"But you meant it. Because if you are, you can tell me."<br>"Look, Lea. I don't..."  
>"I think I've heard enough to know what you're trying to say."<p>

* * *

><p>*beep* You have one message. *beep* Hey Lea, Cory just called. What have you done! Call me! *beep*<p>

Lea tried to be strong ever since it happened. But she fell to her knees as soon as she heard Jon's voice message. _It's over._

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 and it's written out in a slightly different way as compared to my previous chapters, consisting of just their phone conversations and text messages! Hoping that this isn't too confusing! So, evidently, a little more drama is coming your way! Enjoy and have a lovely day!<p>

Bananappancakes, gleepotter and noro! Hey loved ones! A new chapter, and I'm hoping you'll enjoy! Things are about to get a little more crazy, so you're in for a Monchele roller coaster ride! Have fun :')

Ajunebuga, Hi love! Aww, you're so sweet to let me know that you're still around! Thanks for the amazing support sweetheart! I think it's really necessary to acknowledge that without all of the reviews, I wouldn't have the courage to keep on writing, so I do my best in expressing my gratitude! Loving you for being such a wonderful person! :')

Tazzie-Mae, Hi LOVE! I've tweeted you, so I guess you'd find me up on your mentions list! My twitter's a little personal, so I wouldn't want you to follow me unless you'd be willing to :) Thanks love, for being so awesome, you are amazing! :D

And to honoursarah! Hai hai hai, to my reviewer from Best Fake! Super awesome to see you in my new story, and I'm hoping you'll stick around like you did for my first piece of work! Have a lovely day!


	27. Ch 27 Work This Out

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>After an hour of crying, Lea picked herself up from the carpeted floor. Kleenex surrounded her, but she didn't see the point in picking up after herself. Was there? She had finally put a stop to the two long dreary months of sighs, disappointments and arguments. She was done fighting for this relationship. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, trying to block out the images of him that we're surfacing. When she realized that she was done trying, it made her feel more confident than ever that they were done with each other. But right now, when she was positive that this was for the better, she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. As though this was not the end.<p>

* * *

><p>Cory threw himself on the bed. He had a rough day on the set and was exhausted. Who could blame him? Finally when he had the chance to prove himself worthy of a girl, she gave up. He didn't wish to bother Amber, so he called up the one other person who knew about them. Knowing that Jon might be standing on Lea's side, Cory took a chance on him. But letting his anger get the better of him without explaining the details just left her best friend confused. In the end, all Cory could say was, "We're done" before hanging up abruptly. He didn't know what to do, so all he could do at this moment, was to call the one other woman who would never give up on him. He needed his mom to make him feel better. If it was even possible right now. When she failed to answer his call, he took a minute to wallow in self-pity. Then, he got up and made a decision to flee to his place of refuge.<p>

_Canada, here I come._

* * *

><p>The next day, Lea let herself soak in the morning's sunshine as she took a deep breath. <em>Lea, <em>_you've __made __a __decision. __Let __go._

She plastered a smile on her face after telling herself repeatedly to forget about him. She had a long day of work, and for the first time, she didn't want it to end. A hectic schedule was the best remedy for a break up, and she would do anything she could to push away any Cory thoughts she had. In fact, she didn't even want to think. Lea got up from bed and headed for the bathroom. She had to take drastic measures if she wanted to block everything out. _Work __will __do __the __trick._

Little did she know, work wasn't as effective as she hoped it would be. Today was the day she started promoting her album, and that meant non-stop interviews, mall visits and guest appearances. When she arrived at the office, Ryan greeted her with a surprise, her new assistant who wouldn't stop talking.

"Miss Lea Michele? Big fan! Big big fan! How are you today? I'm super psyched to be here, working for you. I hope you wouldn't mind me. I tend to talk a lot, but there's nothing wrong with that right? I mean, I get excited easily, and for me to be able to stand in front of you right now is an honor. Really, it is. I guess that's why I can't stop talking. I mean I've been given the nickname for the one who can't stop chattering. It makes sense, and I don't blame them. I just tend to talk a lot. But please, feel free to stop me whenever you want and I will!" She added with a huge grin that almost blinded Lea.

The brunette looked at her. It was as though Lea was looking at the mirror. They didn't have identical facial features, but with the height and hair color, it seemed as though Lea had just met a long lost cousin. The other girl extended her hand. Lea shook it and nodded. "That's okay. Good to have you on board with us Lindsay Pearce."

* * *

><p>Cory exited the airport and a gust of icy wind hit, reminding him that his world was becoming colder by the second, just like how it was in his home country. He took a whiff of his surroundings and smiled. Canada would always be home to him and he was glad that with the chaos he had in Los Angeles, he could always retreat to this safe place. There were a couple of fans that had recognized him, so he patiently signed a couple of autographs before getting into the vehicle awaiting him. Shaun Monteith raced off, and Cory knew he that there was no place he'd rather be.<p>

Upon arriving home, Cory started to question Shaun, if he knew what was going on. He hadn't told his mom about every single detail, just the gist of it. She still assumes that he was coming home because he had time to spare. Shaun Monteith looked at his younger brother and said,

"No. But mom knows something's up. You may take sudden trips to Canada. But not as sudden as this. She said she could tell over the phone that something was wrong."

The younger boy sunk into his seat. If he wanted to turn this around, he had to be ready to talk. Just then, the older man pulled up at the driveway and a wave of familiarity seeped through his veins. For the first time in that moment since weeks, Lea wasn't on his mind. All he knew was that he was home with his family.

* * *

><p>"Lea, there were rumors about you two timing on Cory Monteith and your best friend Jonathan Groff was it? How do you explain your relationship with them?"<p>

The tiny brunette took a deep breath and smiled at the reporter. She knew that this was coming, and had prepared herself for personal questions like these.

"I don't go a day without talking to Jonathan. I don't go a day without being in contact with him. I grew up never having had close friends because I was working all the time. All the girls, growing up, everyone had their best friends. And I never, ever had that. And Jonathan is really and truly my first and only best friend. And I couldn't have picked someone better."

"But you guys aren't dating?"

"I wish I were, but no. Jon doesn't play for my team."

The reporter sat in shock as she took a while to digest Lea's exclusive news before continuing. "And what about Cory?"

"Cory is amazing. He's great and he makes me laugh. He's fantastic."

"Have you ever considered Cory as a potential boyfriend material? We've been working on your name, Monchele or Corea."

"M-m-m-Monchele, that's what they call us right? He's too tall; I don't even know what his face actually really looks like. I can't even see him all the way up there. If I could get a good look at him, then maybe I can figure that out."

* * *

><p>Cory rewinded the interview he had taped of her and replayed the scene once again. He wasn't sure of what he was supposed to feel after watching this. He fell back into his bed just as Ann McGregor walked in. When she saw her 29-year old son in distress, she knew she had to ask.<p>

"Honey, you didn't touch your breakfast and you hardly ate a thing at lunch. You sure you're okay?"

Cory's eyes were closed but he felt the corner of his bed sink and knew that she was sitting beside him. He threw his left arm over his eyes and sighed.

"I'm just not very hungry mom."

"Cory, what is this about?"

He got up and leaned on her shoulder. "Mommy..."

She knew exactly what it was. "Hey honey, just because things aren't going the way you planned for it to be, doesn't mean it wouldn't turn out well. If you two were meant for each other, it would happen even though you don't necessarily see any hope for it now."

"How are you so sure about everything? You and Dad didn't work out."

"But you see, it led him to finding out the right woman for him."

"Do you regret it mom? Marrying dad?"

"I used to. But then, if I didn't, I wouldn't have had you or Shaun. And life without the two of you, just isn't life at all."

He wrapped his arms around her into a tight embrace. She smiled and said, "Careful! You're squishing the brownie I baked." She stood up and took the plate she had brought in earlier.

He lit up at the mention of the word. "Brownie?"

"Yeah, I made you an afternoon snack. Thought it could cheer you up. But seeing as how you aren't particularly hungry today, I guess I could just eat the rest of it."

"You know what mom?" The giant man said as he sat up, feeling better than he had been in days. "My appetite's been a little crazy sometimes. One minute I'm full, another minute I'm hungry again. Like you've said, Chocolate's a bean, and beans are always good for you."

H snatched the plate and she giggled at his childlikeness. Then, she took her departure.

As Cory munched on his dessert, he started to think. In fact, as every mouthful grew bigger, his thoughts became clearer. He was scheduled to be back in Los Angeles the next morning, and before he flew off, he had to make up his mind. If telling Ryan were the only way that he could get her back, the world would just have to be ready for some Monchele love.

* * *

><p>I'm stuck in bed with a horrible flu, but there's no way I'll let it get to me! So here's a pretty long chapter 27! After I'm submitting this, I'll get right back to chapter 28 that I've already started on :') Quotes from Lea about Jon and Cory, and loving how she adores the both of them so much! Also a little reference from a scene in the 2005, The Perfect Man! (It has Sugar Motto, Vanessa Lengies!) The chocolate's a bean part from a book I read too. Finally, introduction of Lindsay Pearce! Have fun everyone! :)<p>

Noro, gleepotter and finchel-frankenberry-gleek, you guys are so awesome that you never fail to comment at almost every chapter! Thank you for being this amazing and here's to hoping you'll enjoy this chapter too! Have a lovely night!

Sliguu, HI SOF! I hope school hasn't killed you yet :') I'm loving the virtual cookies, so sending you lots of warm hugs in return! Thanks love for always being so preciously wonderful!

PaochiCute, sweetheart, you would always make me feel better about everything. I guess, the pause in their relationship was a bit that I wanted to include for a while now. Nobody's relationship would be prefect, and many couples would definitely hit a rough spot. But because it's them, it would work out well. So, be prepared for more drama to come love!

Welcome welcome welcome to anjalovesglee and MissAnderson92! Jess, You are UH MAY ZING. Really you are! It warms my heart so much to have people like you encouraging me in what I love doing. To top it of, you're defending me even though we've never talked? How am I so lucky to have someone as precious and dear as you? Thank you sweetheart, really. I can never thank you enough, but I hope that this will do for now! Have an amazing day :')


	28. Ch 28 Pretending

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Lea got home to her voice mail button blinking away. She played the messages, 5 from Jon, 1 from Lindsay and another one from the man she thought she would never hear from again. When Cory's voice echoed in her living room, she cut it off, in fear of what it may be about. Running away from him, she escaped to her bathroom, hoping to stall for at least another hour or two before having to hear what he had to say.<p>

When she stepped out of the shower, refreshed, she knew it was time.

*beep* Lea. I'm not giving up. I know that deep down, you haven't either. Because being part of something special makes you special right? If you're letting go of this, then you weren't the Lea I thought you were. I'm telling Ryan about this whether you like it or not. Because baby, I'll keep on trying if you just let me. *beep*

She let out the huge breath she was holding. Then, she realized that throughout his message, a smile had started to form and she couldn't seem to shake it off.

* * *

><p>Cory walked into the office with the highest amount of confidence he ever had. He marched right up to Ryan Murphy's door and knocked firmly. He was taking things into his own hands, whether it was right or not. People deserved to know that this wasn't something they could hide anymore. <em>This <em>_is __real, __and __it's __happening._

When he swung open the door, he was met with the pair of eyes that he fell in love with.

"Lea! What are you doing..."

"Cory, sit." Ryan boomed. He wasn't too pleased about what Lea had just told him. Having a relationship between two artistes was an issue frowned upon in the company. Especially being in the Hollywood industry for such a long time, it wasn't new that couples break up easily. Ryan was strict about this rule because he didn't want any artiste to be falling into a deep threat of the media world creating a bad image for his clients.

"Is it true?" He eyed the man in the room.

Cory gave Lea a side look and said confidently, "Yes"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. I'm disappointed in you Cory. You were the one person in this company who was able to keep away from all the chaos. And to tell me this, it's just not you Cory."

"But Ryan, it's different for us, we can make it work. I know we can. Why don't you..."

"That's funny because that's not what I heard. Lea came in here and requested not to have any collaboration with you in the near future."

The giant man sunk back in his seat and looked at her. "Lee, is this true? Do you never want to see me again?"

Ryan eyed the small girl. He had spent the last hour lecturing her that this was not her time for a relationship, and neither was it possible for Cory. In the end, she knew she couldn't defy him, so she turned away and replied softly, "It's for the better."

* * *

><p>The following week, Cory threw himself into his work. He worked harder than he had ever been on his career but everyone could see there was something wrong. However, whenever anyone tried to break his tough exterior, he would build up a wall and blocked anything and anyone who came close to him.<p>

On the contrary, Lea was feeling better and better each day. She believed strongly that Cory was just another man in her life, and there would be more to come. By the third week, she was convinced that she was this close to forgetting about him completely. But when Adam called her in to practice for a new song he wrote, she came to a realization that she had been lying to herself.

"Okay Lea, this may be a little different to what we've rehearsed before. In order for you to really grasp the song, I'd like to ask you something. Have you ever had your heart broken before?"

She was stunned at his question. Cory's face flashed in her mind. _Did __Adam __know? _She nodded hesitantly.

"Are you picturing his face in your head right now?" She bowed and nodded again.

"If you had a choice, would you wish to go back and change anything?"

"Yes." She whispered softly.

"Good. You're ready." He smiled kindly at her and handed a music sheet. When she read through the lyrics, she excused herself.

Running across the hallway of the building, she took refuge in a bathroom stall. She missed him so much it started to hurt. As she dried her tears that were starting to form, she knew there was nothing she could do but perform as well as she can.

* * *

><p>Cory pushed the door open. He was scheduled for a recording session with Adam in an hour's time. But seeing that he had extra time to spare, he thought he might as well head over. Approaching the studio, he saw the overhead light come on, so he let himself into the room quietly.<p>

_What have I done_  
><em>Wish I could run<em>  
><em>Away from this ship going under<em>  
><em>Just trying to help<em>  
><em>Hurt everyone else<em>  
><em>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders<em>

_What can you do_  
><em>When your good isn't good enough<em>  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions<em>  
><em>Keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just want to fix it somehow<em>

_But how many times will it take_  
><em>Oh how many times will it take<em>  
><em>For me to get it right, to get it right<em>

_Can I start again_  
><em>With my faith shaken<em>  
><em>Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to say<em>  
><em>And face my mistakes<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<em>

_What can you do_  
><em>When your good isn't good enough<em>  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions<em>  
><em>Keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just want to fix it somehow<em>

_But how many times will it take_  
><em>Oh how many times will it take<em>  
><em>For me to get it right, to get it right<em>

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air_  
><em>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair<em>  
><em>Yeah I'll send out a wish, yeah I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally someone will see how much I care<em>

_What can you do_  
><em>When your good isn't good enough<em>  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions<em>  
><em>Keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just want to fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take<em>  
><em>Oh how many times will it take<em>  
><em>For me to get it right, to get it right<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 28! And 29's close to being finished! I'm basically using up every tissue I have in sight to get me through the night, but evidently, I'm still able to think straight and write two chapters! Being sick does have it's perks! Regretfully though, I am pretty sure I'm this close to finishing Stay Beautiful. Or at least, already working out the final chapter! Hope you'll still stick around! :')<p>

Gleepotter, I know right! I was like, damn, the internet could spread sickness! But so happy to see you all energetic and happy! It's super infectious and I'm already thinking that I'm starting to feel better! Have fun reading this chapter love! :)

MissAnderson92, They are definitely on their way to fixing this, but maybe not as yet! Stay with me and I promise that I'll try to write as best as I can for your enjoyment! Thanks for the love sweetheart, I still think it's necessary to thank you cause it's the only possible way to let you know that you have been amazing!

I suddenly thought of 3 of my reviewers! CarCarBeepBroom, finchel-gleek-101 and Melly233! I don't know if you guys are still around, but the three of you popped into my head! Here's to saying a HELLO if you are still reading this, and letting you know that you have been missed! :') Have a lovely day!


	29. Ch 29 A Little Bit Longer

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Adam smiled at the work Lea produced. She was incredible, showing vast amounts of improvement every single time she practiced with him. When applause sounded behind him, he saw Cory standing there, more amazed than ever that she was flawless.<p>

"You're early." He commented as he worked on her track.

"Yeah, I thought you might be free. She sounded really beautiful in that." The giant man commented, still in awe of her.

"We have a man to thank. The poor girl had her heart broken, but I guess it's because of that, she was able to put so much into this track." Adam smiled. Then, his phone started to ring and he excused himself out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lea took off her headphones and saw that Cory had appeared in front of her. Her face went pale when Adam beckoned for her to come through. When the older man was standing in the hallway and talking on his cell, she knew she would be alone with Cory in the studio and contemplated hanging around outside. As she let herself in, she regretted her decision immediately and wanted to make a run for it.<p>

"Lea, don't go. It's okay, we can be in the same room together."

"I don't think we can." She started towards the door only to have him stopping her.

"Do you hate me that much?"

The brunette looked into his eyes, hurt that he would say something like that. "Is that what you think?"

"I'm trying not to think. Anymore. Just doing what I have to do. You made a choice and I'm respecting you for that decision."

She took a deep breath and continued softly. "I miss you. So much. And I'm the one who mess this up. And I wish I could go back, but it's too late." When he replied her at the next second, she could feel her pulse race. For it was the first time she had heard him something as crazy as this.

"Lea, I love you. I always will."

Mustering up the courage, she said the four words that she had never said to him before, but knew it was always existent in her heart. "I love you too. But there's nothing much we can do about it though." Ryan made a point to ensure that they didn't have any contact with each other. Even if Lea was ready for this again, they knew it would be close to being impossible.

"It's just nice to know."

Just then, Adam walked in and they separated from each other. The musical producer raised his eyebrows at their close contact but brushed it off.

"Lea, you were fabulous. I think we're about done here. Cory, it's your turn now. Get in there."

"Adam, is it alright if I hang around for a bit?" Lea asked. This was the first time she had seen him in weeks and she wanted to savor every possible moment she could have with him. Even if it meant watching him from a distance.

"As long as Cory doesn't mind."

* * *

><p>Cory took the headphones hanging from the stand and stared at the lyrics. He had practiced this song a million times but never could get it right. Somehow, when he was looking through it again, it seemed different to him today. He looked through the glass and gave Adam a thumbs up, hinting that he was ready.<p>

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
><em>We're so close, yet so far apart<em>  
><em>I close my eyes, I look away<em>  
><em>That's just because, I'm not okay<em>  
><em>But I hold on, I stay strong<em>  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have our happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever, only be pretending<em>  
><em>Will we oh oh oh oh, always be pretending<em>

_How long do I fantasize_  
><em>Make believe that it's still alive<em>  
><em>Imagine that I am good enough<em>  
><em>And we can choose the ones we love<em>  
><em>But I hold on, I stay strong<em>  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have our happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever, only be pretending<em>  
><em>Will we oh oh oh oh, always be pretending<em>

_Keeping secrets safe_  
><em>Every move we make<em>  
><em>Seems like no one's letting go<em>  
><em>And it's such a shame<em>  
><em>Cause if you feel the same<em>  
><em>How am I suppose to know<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have our happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever, only be pretending<em>  
><em>Will we oh oh oh oh, always<em>  
><em>Will we oh oh oh oh, always be pretending<em>

Lea bolted out of the room as quickly as she could. She saw him looking at her and it was like he didn't need to refer to the music sheet anymore. Cory was singing his heart out and all she could do was run away.

When Cory took the pair of headphones off, a new wave of determination hit him. He didn't even care that Lea was no longer there. He knew her well enough that she was feeling the exact same thing, but escapism was the only option she had right now. Ryan was right; they weren't ready for the entire world to know. But it didn't mean that he would stop going after his heart.

* * *

><p>When she got home, she dropped everything she had on the floor and fell on the bed. Her album had been a sensation; giving the best kick-start she could ever ask for in her music career. But as fulfilling as it sounds, she knew that something was missing. Who was she kidding? She knew what it was. Or to be more specific, she knew who it was. She fumbled for her phone in her pocket and fingered the wallpaper she never had the courage to delete. And as though the telepathic forces of the earth knew what she was thinking, his image popped up.<p>

"Cory?"

He smiled at the sound of her voice. He didn't know what to say, didn't know why did he make the call. All he knew was that he wanted to hear her.

"Hey Lee. Are you busy?"

"Not really. I just got home."

"Oh cool. So it's okay if we talk for a bit? I know Ryan said we couldn't have anything going on. But it doesn't mean that we can't talk to each other."

"You mean friends? Platonic?"

Cory smiled as he thought to himself. _Uh huh, we'll be friends alright_. "Totally."

She knew the teasing tone in his voice if she heard it, but it was a fact that there was nothing else they could do. "Okay, so what's up Cor?"

"Nothing. Hey, I never got to congratulate you on your debut album. You sound amazing, as always."

She blushed at his compliment. "Thanks Cory." She replied softly.

"I'm serious. When I heard you sing in the studio a few weeks back, I knew that you were going to be a hit."

"Well, yeah. I guess. I have you to thank for. Without you, it wouldn't have been possible."

"That's because you were good enough." Then he continued gently, "I miss you babe."

She exhaled slowly before speaking up. "Cory, please. Don't make it any more difficult than it already is."

"Is it? Because the last time I checked, you missed me too. And I'm pretty damn sure that you were clear of your feelings for me."

"Yeah well, that was something that we shouldn't have done. But it happened. And now we can't do anything about this but move on."

"Lee, you still love me don't you?"

Her landline started to ring and she knew she had to go. But before she hung up, she asked slowly but surely.

"Have I ever stopped?"

When she clicked off, his mom's words circled in his head.

_"If you two were meant for each other, it would happen even though you don't necessarily see any hope for it now."_

He let out a small smile. Time would tell.

* * *

><p>"Why now?"<p>

"I miss you, and it's been a while. I thought it would be good to you know, catch up."

"You left me, remember?" Then, Lea hung up, stunned and unsure. So what's next? Her heart grew with uncertainties as she thought about the call she just received.

_He's back._

* * *

><p>Chapter 29! And chapter 30 would be uploaded probably an hour later, so stay tune for more! Just when I thought I was nearly done with the story, an idea popped into my head! So I hope you're not bored of it yet, because I'm pumped up to write at least 3 more chapters than expected! :') Reference to a little heart-breaking scene from the Raven film, "Revenge of the Bridesmaids"! I hope you'll love it! And of course Pretending, the obvious Monchele theme song! :') Have an awesome time!<p>

Finchel21, PaochiCute and tazziemae, awwww! You sweet sweet things! I didn't have any soup, but had some gruel! (Basically rice that has been boiled over an hour or two. Being Asian and all, it's not as bad as it sounds!) Was definitely thinking of the three of you while I was eating though! Thanks for the love, I feel myself getting better already!

Gleepotter, omgosh, your energy is just hitting the roof now isn't it? I hope you had an awesome Halloween, spooking people and all! The next chapter would probably make you happier than this one had, but still hoping you'll have fun and enjoy!

Honoursarah, noro and finchel-frankenberry-gleek, HAI HAI HAI! Loving that you guys want me to continue! And to finchel-frankenberry-gleek, you aren't the first person to request for a sequel! I haven't really thought of any continuation, but I guess now that you've asked, I might consider that idea! Focusing on Stay beautiful, then maybe its time for a new story :D

And of course, A BIG WARM WELCOME to SparkleInTheSun! I love your username by the way! Thank you for your compliment, really. To have someone as awesome as you commenting with such words, it is just amazing. Stick around, and I'll try to live up to at least half of your expectations! :')


	30. Ch 30 Love Me Tender

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>The rose pink light of dawn shone through her window, arousing the sleeping brunette. She squint as it started to get brighter, hinting to her that a new day was about to begin. She recalled her conversation from the night before and used her fingers to rub her temples.<p>

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Hi Lea."_

_"Who is this?"_

_"I thought you would be able to recognize my voice."_

_"Excuse me? Do I know you?"_

_"It's me, Lee lee. Don't you remember?"_

She got up from the couch after a long and dreary night. It took a few seconds for her to realize who the caller was. But that was all it took. He was back. Theo Stockman was back.

* * *

><p>"So Lea, I received a call from this strange man, Theo Stockman. He says he's an old friend of yours and wanted me to arrange a dinner with you." Lindsay Pearce commented as she looked through her daily planner.<p>

Lea froze in her steps. _How did he -_

Lindsay continued on, interrupting Lea's thoughts. "He said he got your number from Jon. If you'd like me to cancel, I could."

"Yes. Cancel."

"Are you sure? He sounded like he really wanted to meet you."

"Linds, just do what I asked will you?"

"Oh uh, okay. Don't mind me. But is he..."

Lea knew where her assistant was taking this. So she replied, "We had some sort of a thing in the past. But it's over now."

"How did it..."

Lea sighed. Lindsay was very inquisitive for someone her age. "You've had relationships before right Linds? Some ended well, some didn't. This is just one of those that you would opt to block it out of your memory if you could. So, can you please, just let it go alright?"

The other girl bowed her head and nodded. When they got into Lea's car, Lindsay spoke up again. "I just think that no matter how bad it is, if he's willing to change and give this another chance, I don't think you could ever forgive yourself without knowing what might have been."

Lea looked at her assistant and gave her a small smile. "So you're my relationship consultant now eh?"

"I just try and help make your life easier. It's my job."

* * *

><p>She paced around her living room nervously. Theo was supposed to arrive in 10 minutes time and she was nervous about their date. She didn't have any idea what she was getting herself into, but after hearing what Lindsay had to say; Lea knew she had to meet him. She had to give credit to Lindsay though. Minding Lea's business may have been her job, but the 20-year-old girl was able to see things in a way that Lea had overlooked. Second chances were important and that's what she was giving to her ex boyfriend. When the doorbell rung, Lea stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Here it goes." She told herself under her breath and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>The door swung open and he saw the look of distress written all over her face. He couldn't quite comprehend her nervousness, but when she pulled him in, all worries melted away because finally he was alone with her again.<p>

"Hey you." He said as he lunged forward. When Lea didn't respond to his embrace, he thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked sternly.

"Because I miss you, and I haven't seen you in a while. I thought I could you know..."

"Drop by?"

"Yeah."

"You can't just drop by any time you want. We're over. Accept that."

"Except what?" He attempted a sly grin.

"No, Accept that." She replied firmly.

Then her doorbell rung and her eyes widened in fear. She pushed him into her bedroom and whispered harshly, "Stay here, and don't make a sound!"

"But Lea, please. I..."

The doorbell sounded again and she shouted, "Coming!" Then she turned to the man in front of her and begged for him to remain quiet as though he was never here.

"Cory! Please!"

* * *

><p>When she opened her front door, he was shocked at how different she looked. Lea was morphed into an eye opener goddess that he never ceased to realize. <em>Was she always this hot?<em> He questioned himself.

"Wow Lea, you look amazing." He presented her a bouquet of roses and leaned in to deliver a small peck on her cheek. She blushed at his affection and invited him in.

"Thanks Theo. Have a sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, wine would be good." He replied as he settled on her couch.

Cory could hear a man's voice and he furrowed his brows. Who was Theo and why was he alone in Lea's living room? Was she on a date? He had to find out, so he pushed his ear against the door as close as he could. When he realized that it was to no avail, he turned the door knob and the furniture creaked as he opened it slightly, enough to get a good view of the other man's back.

When she placed the bouquet in an empty vase, she headed out for the living room. After placing their glasses on the coffee table, she sat herself down beside him. Theo grabbed her hands and she looked at him.

"Give me another chance Lea, and I promise that I'll try and make up for all the mistakes I've made."

"You gave up on us remember? Telling me to give you another chance doesn't work that way unless you can prove yourself. I was hurt Theo, and you left. Just like that. What do you want me to do now? This is not something you can just wake up one morning and realize it's something you can undo. Because it isn't."

"I was young and stupid. I mean, what did I know about love? Broadway was calling me and it was important."

"More important than me, evidently."

"At that point of time, yes. It did feel like it was more important than you. But even though I've been working on it for years now, it made me realize that what we had was something good. So that's why I'm here, to try and mend my ways. Just take me back already, won't you?"

Lea pushed his hands away. She looked at him and saw something different in his eyes. Theo Stockman was her first serious boyfriend. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't wish things would work out somehow. She smiled and said,

"Thank you Theo. Because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have transformed into the woman I am today. You have taught me so much, about how important it was to stay strong in the hardest of times. And while tomorrow will always be unpredictable, I would always have someone to rely on."

Cory's heart skipped a beat. He was too afraid of what was about to come. Whoever this Theo was, he certainly had a huge impact in Lea's life and it scared him that Theo might possibly replace him.

Theo grinned at her words. This was going faster and better than he expected it would be. Truth be told, he saw the rise of Lea Michele's singing career. To have her by his side would prevent the decline in popularity he was on the verge of facing in New York.

"Getting back with you would be a fairytale. I mean, who's that lucky to have another shot with their first love? But that's the thing about fairytales, it doesn't exist. At one point or another, you have to wake up because it's been a dream. Falling in love is a dream, but staying in love is a reality. It's not easy, and would be hard as hell. But it's worth it because it's true. The man I fell in love with is here right now. It was him all along. And I want to thank you for showing me who it is."

Theo raised his eyebrows and asked, "Is there someone else here?"

Cory took his cue and stepped out of her bedroom. He saw them turn their heads around at the sound and Lea stood up. The giant man looked into her eyes and said,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>One of my favorite chapters ever written. I have no idea why, but I was pouring myself into this one! Enjoy with all your Monchele heart, and we can start hyperventilating because Glee is coming back very very soon on our screens! Super excited for Pot O' Gold! The acceptexcept that line is with reference to one of my all time favourite Tv series, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Ironically it's between the couple that Finchel is often made reference to, Ross and Rachel! Hope you'll like it! Have a lovely evening while I drink my soup (finally right? PaochiCute and Finchel21) :')


	31. Ch 31 Leave Get Out

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Lea smiled and started towards Cory.<p>

"Wait wait wait. Hold up. What is this about? Are you dating this douche Lea?" Theo asked, pointing accusingly to the other man in the room.

"Theo, please. That wasn't very nice." She stood beside Cory and took his hand.

"So this is who your really are huh. Miss Lea Michele. Dating some fancy ass big shot Hollywood actor just because you can. I should have known. You are just like every other girl who would dump somebody once they became famous. And I thought you changed."

"Hey!" Cory started out. "First, thank you for calling me fancy ass. It's not everyday that I hear straight guys complimenting my butt." Lea giggled at his comment but stopped when she caught Theo eyeing her. "Second of all, don't go calling Lea like that. She's not like any of them."

"Oh yeah, well, it sure doesn't look like it."

"Theo, please. I think you should leave now" Lea spoke up.

"No! Not until you answer my question. Are you or are you not dating him?"

"No. It's complicated. We're not in anything right now, but..."

"Then I'm in a perfectly good position to fight for you now aren't I?"

"Theo, don't make this worse than it already is. Could you just..."

Lea didn't have any time to react. Theo had pushed up against her, crashing his lips on hers forcefully. Cory grew with rage, furious that this man's hands started to wander around Lea's body. He was not about to witness Theo taking advantage of his woman, girlfriend or not. When he pulled the man away, Theo fell backwards from Cory's strength.

"What the hell man!" Theo shouted.

If he had a choice, he would hit him. Cory had been working out and knew he could take him any time, any day. Instead, being the gentleman that Lea knew he was, all the giant did was to stare down at the man on the floor and said,

"I may not be in a relationship with Lea right now. And maybe because I'm not good enough for her, but she certainly doesn't deserve someone like you."

Theo pointed at Cory and said, "This is not the end of me. I love Lea, and she knows it." Then, he fled before the giant could do anything else.

When Cory turned around to look at Lea, he saw that she was on the floor. The brunette had pulled her knees as close as she could to her body, wrapping herself up in a ball. She was rocking herself, as though she wanted to disappear into thin air. He started to panic, afraid to even make a sound. It was the first time he had seen her looking so fragile and afraid.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Cory." She lifted her head up and a waterfall had hit a face. So he did what he always did. He took her into his arms and tried his best to soothe away the tears.

* * *

><p>As night fell, Lea started to recover from the earlier incident. When she finally stopped sobbing, Cory cupped her face and asked, "Feeling better?"<p>

She nodded slightly.

"You want to talk about it?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"That's okay. I'll just keep holding you then." He replied encouragingly only to have her push him away when he started to lean forward.

"Cory, no. I can't."

"Lea, we're alone right now. Nobody has to know. Besides, you look horrible crying like that, with the mascara and all. Halloween's gone love, you need to stop looking so scary."

She managed a small giggle and decided to let her heart do the talking for tonight. She let out a long breath and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Anything. Or even nothing at all. If this is too hard, I'm not going to force you to say anything you wouldn't want to."

She clutched onto his wrist and drew imaginary lines with her fingers on his palm. He shifted her position so that she was sitting in front of him and his legs circled around her small body frame. He kissed the top of her head. "Take your time, cause I'll be here."

"It started a few years back, when I was in New York..." Lea was choking back on her words, but finally she started on her tale.

* * *

><p>"He was you know, ambitious. And he had the right to be. Everyone had dreams, and he was going after his. It's not wrong and I can't blame him for it. But in the midst of chasing what was important to him, he seemed to have forgotten about me. One day he was gone. Just like that. He left without a note, without anything. It was painful, because he was all I had. But I guess life goes on. So that's what I did. I became strong, and did what I had to do."<p>

Cory saw the pieces come together. It suddenly made sense why she wouldn't face up to him when he was right there. She was afraid, so she followed her mind instead of he heart. He could understand. He was a victim of listening to his head all the time too. But when it comes to love, being pragmatic may not lead you to right person. Right now, she was guided by rationality. Ryan made sense so she chose to be sensible and practical instead of opening up to another world of possibilities.

He wrapped his fingers around hers and whispered gently.

"Hey, I know what that feels like. I'm not saying its wrong, because I've done it so many times before. That's what I do; I build walls to keep people out. You will be fine with it. You will be good with it. But being fine and good can never measure up to how amazing it can be if you just let loose a little. I had a hard time coming to terms about doing what my heart wants me to do too. And I wouldn't want to pressure you into doing things that you aren't ready for. All I ask for right now is for you to be happy."

Tears started to roll down her face and he held on her tightly. She had a tough ordeal to overcome. She was hurt by so much and he didn't know what he could do to make everything go away, so he sighed heavily as he tightened his grip. He wasn't around in her past to prevent all these from happening. But he was here for her present and her future.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Matt, you'll stand right here. The rest of you, could you get into formation please, we need to see if this will work." Zach Woodlee boomed in their on set location. Cory took his place on the last row of the steps on stage and heaved a sigh. It was their last musical number of the day and he couldn't wait to head home for a good rest. As the music came on, Matthew Morrison's voice echoed through the speakers, and Cory felt a pinch.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 31! I'm super sorry that this came in late! But I wanted to submit this after Halloween was over due to that little joke there by Cory! Hope everyone had a spooking great time! Been trying my best to nurse myself back to health because I've got a test tomorrow morning! Still drinking lots of soup, so thank you Finchel21 and PaochiCute! Been listening to you guys and drinking as many liquids as I can! (Btw, what I had was porridge; it's just that gruel's another word for it. But in my opinion, being mixed with so many ingredients, it might as well have been some weird mashed up thing!)<p>

I think the song that Matthew Morrison's about to sing is pretty obvious! So for those getting it right, I'll be dedicating the next chapter to you! Hope you'll have fun reading this!

Bananappancakes and AnnPatrick, Don't apologize sweetheart! It really doesn't matter if you're not commenting at every chapter! Just to know that you're still following me in this after so long is enough to fill me up with love already. So awesome to see you enjoying on what you've missed and I hope that your busy schedules wouldn't keep you away from your rest! :')

Noro and finchel-frankenberry-gleek, Hai hai hai! Thank you for the continuous support. Really, it means a lot to me to see you encouraging me to persevere in this! Big sloppy kisses to each of you for being so awesome at this! :')


	32. Ch 32 Sometimes When We Touch

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em>When you try your best, but you don't succeed<em>  
><em>When you get what you want, but not what you need<em>  
><em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse<em>

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

_And high up above or down below_  
><em>When you're too in love to let it go<em>  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

_Tears stream, down on your face_  
><em>When you lose something you cannot replace<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And on your face and I<em>

_Tears stream, down your face_  
><em>I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And on your face and I<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

"And cut!" Brad yelled.

Everyone applauded in the room from a job well done. When Cory retreated to his trailer, he whipped out his cellphone.

**"BABE, HOW ARE YOU? I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE THINGS BETTER, BUT I HOPE THAT YOU'RE OKAY."**

**"CORY, WILL YOU STILL BE HERE IN THE MORNING? YOU WOULDN'T RUN AWAY LIKE HE DID RIGHT?"**

**"I SAID IT BEFORE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. WHERE ELSE WOULD I GO?"**

* * *

><p>Lea arrived at the office a little earlier than usual. She knew that Lindsay would be coming in an hour after her, so she sat in her seat, thinking that she could do a little online shopping. When the homepage came on, all her hopes were dashed. Cory's attempt to ease her pain last night disappeared, because the screen in front of her was enough to make her sick all over again. Suddenly, she didn't feel so well.<p>

**NEWSFLASH!  
><strong>**A man named Theo Stockman who claims to be upcoming star, Lea Michele's ex boyfriend, has ended our endless questioning of the starlet's love life.**

_**"She invited me over to her place. And I was glad. I've been trying to get back with Lea and finally she was giving me that chance. Never did I expect her to throw her new relationship in my face. When I arrived, she started saying that getting back with me would be a dream. Then just when I thought it was possible between us, her new boyfriend appeared from her room. I guess that's what happens when your ex becomes a famous celebrity huh. They think that anything is possible now that they are on top of the world. So she flaunts him to get back at me. I mean who does that? Lea I guess. I should have known."**_

**When asked who this other man is, Theo evidently cared for the girl more than anything else, saying _"It's her life now. I think I shouldn't release that information. All I wanted to do was to tell you, and the rest of the world that Lea's still the number one girl in my heart. Lee lee, if you're listening, you need to know realize that he's an actor, so how do you know that he's not acting with you? I love you lee. I don't understand why are you doing this to hurt me. But I still love you. With all of my heart and I always will."_**

**Lea, if you're watching this, please end his misery. Or at least, our misery. Tell us who your secret boyfriend is! If he is much better than Theo here, (Which I highly doubt so, I mean come on! How do you reject someone as sweet as he?) I'm sure everyone would support you and whoever you choose!**

Just as she finished the article, Ryan had spotted her in her seat and shouted. "Lea! My office! NOW!"

* * *

><p>"LEA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE? WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE THAT I READ ABOUT IN THE MORNING PAPER?" Ryan shouted in his room. Lea didn't know what to say, so she kept her head down and took it like she should.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS TO LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"I didn't mean to." She replied softly.

Her boss walked up to her. "Lea," He started, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves down. "Was the other man Cory?"

When she nodded her head slightly, Ryan fell back in the armchair facing her. He sighed heavily. _What am I going to do with these two kids?_ He rubbed his temples with his right hand. Fixing this mess was not going to be easy. Then, he thought of a solution. But he needed Cory to be around in order to make it happen.

* * *

><p>Cory looked at the brunette. There was so much pain and disappointment reflecting in both their eyes. He bowed down and asked under his breath, "Do you really want me to sign this?"<p>

"Cory, we don't have a choice. It's done."

"Then why haven't you signed it too?"

"Because I..."

"Lee, look at me. Look into my eyes, and tell me that you want to give this up. Tell me and I'll sign the damned contract."

Lea mustered up the courage to look into his eyes, only to have him leaning closer and closer. Just when their lips were about to meet, she picked up the pen beside her right palm and scribbled her initials on the piece of paper. Then she fled the room.

Lea ran across the floor. Her vision became hazy and everything started to look blurry. Lindsay screamed with fear when the brunette collapsed on the floor from the lack of energy. She was strong, but this time, there was simply nothing that could help her stand tall anymore.

* * *

><p>Cory, who had his face buried in his hands, jolted up instantly. He felt that something was wrong and his heart started thumping rapidly. Then, he heard an ear-piercing shriek.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 and 33 uploaded at one shot! It's been a while since I've submitted two at once, and I'm feeling really disappointed in myself for not doing that! So here's two chapters! Hopefully it'll make up! Ps, Omgosh, HOW AWESOME WAS POT O' GOLD? I LOVED ITTTT! Fav ep yet, because my favorite glee project cast is in it too! :')<p>

Gleepotter, honoursarah, noro and tazzie-mae, HAI HAI HAI! Loving that you love this! Thank you for the continuous support! :') Sending you double the love with these two! :) (Tazzie-Mae, I am feeling so much better, so thank you for that!)

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek! YAY! This chapter is for you, for being so smart and getting it right! Hope you'll love this!

Mirioni Toku, Hello love! You're back! So good to see you in this, Theo's not getting any nicer for the next chapter, so I hope you'll still want to continue reading! Still Got Tonight was an amazing suggestion though! You made new ideas spark in my head, so thank you sweetheart! :')

PaochiCute, awwww! How sweet are you! Really, you are so precious it isn't even possible anymore! I got as Asian F on my test, and yes, Asian F does exists, so I'm going to have to retake the test again :'( But then, I came home to an awesome awesome episode of glee! Then, to top it off, to see that you read my chapters more than once? You made my day darling. Really, you did! :')


	33. Ch 33 Exit Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Cory paced around the room anxiously. According to the doctor, she had passed out due to stress and lack of rest. Cory looked at her again and sighed as he continued walking around in circles. Then, a knock sounded and he turned his head towards the direction of the door when he heard it creak.<p>

"Hey."

Cory's eyes widened at the visitor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ryan called. He said you would probably need someone with you right now, so I'm here. How are you holding up big guy?"

"Why does Ryan care? He was the one who caused this. Lea wouldn't have fainted if he didn't ask her to sign that stupid contract." Cory pointed out bluntly as he took his seat on the armchair beside her bed.

She put her arm around his shoulder and said, "Hey. You know he'll always want what's best for you. For the both of you."

"Pft." Cory scoffed. He pointed to the unconscious girl in the bed and asked, "How is this best for anyone? She blacked out Ams, just like that. Even you should know that means something. Other girls may pass out, but this is Lea we're talking about. It's Lea! Let's keep going Lea. Larger than life Lea. How can it be for the best if she's lying in here?"

"Nobody wanted it to happen. It just did. You can't blame Ryan for what he did. He didn't want this to happen either."

Cory leaned on the chocolate girl and questioned, "Do you think what he's right? Forcing us to sign a contract so that everyone would understand that there can be nothing between us?"

"As your previous assistant, I would say yes. I agree with what he's doing. The two of you no longer live in a world where nobody knows who you are. She belongs in this crazy society too. Everyone's watching you like a hawk now. But as a friend, no. I mean, when you love someone and you can't be with them because of the social community you live in? That's gotta hurt."

Cory knew where Amber was coming from. There was nothing left to do, he could only hope that some day down the road, things might work out. He let out a huge breath and said quietly. "It does."

She held on his hand and they looked at the small girl in bed, sending up prayers that she would come around soon.

* * *

><p>When he got out of the cab, a swamp of reporters crowded him. He smiled that finally, he was in the center of attention again.<p>

_"Theo! Do you know the cause of Lea's black out?"_  
><em>"Theo! Theo! So are you getting back with Lea?"<em>  
><em>"Will you move to Los Angeles for her than?"<em>  
><em>"Theo, over here!"<br>"Would you be able to identify this mystery man if he appeared here today?"_

Theo Stockman put on a forlorn look on his face and replied quietly, "I'm sorry. But I think that this is a private time for Lea and I. I would appreciate it if you would just let me pass."

"Come on, Theo. Just one question. Do you think that Lea's collapse had anything to do with you exposing her of her relationship with a secret Hollywood actor?"

"That's blasphemy and I can charge you with that sir. All I knew was that Lea had passed out, so I got here as soon as I heard the news. Although I wouldn't be surprised if her boyfriend was the cause of this. I mean, come on. Dating a big shot celebrity can be really stressful. Like there's the pressure you know. That's what I've been trying to get her to see. Being in a relationship with someone famous isn't good for anyone, it's..."

Before he could continue, one of the reporters had spotted two Glee actors walking out of the elevator and the crowd averted their attention.

_"Cory! Amber! What are you doing here?"_  
><em>"Cory! Are you Lea's secret boyfriend?"<em>

Cory attempted to smile as genuinely as he could. Amber managed to talk some sense into him, and he saw that in order to keep her safe from the mass media, he had to end this once and for all. He held up his hand and replied,

"Amber and I are the closest thing Lea has right now in Los Angeles. We were around the office when she passed out, so we accompanied her here. But besides us, what's important for her right now is privacy."

"It would be good if all of you could back away for a couple of days. I mean, let the girl rest. Have you seen how small she is? I'm pretty sure that once she's awake, she'd be willing to answer any questions you have about the recent rumors." Amber pleaded.

"Cory, one quick question. What do you have to say about the news blast from Theo Stockman? Are you Lea's secret boyfriend? Or do you have any idea who he is?"

"Yeah Cory, what do you have to say?" Theo boomed from the back of the crowd as he made his way forward.

Cory looked into Theo's eyes and replied. "She's one of my favorite person in the world. She's like this ray of sunshine, and every single day when she's not around, I think, my life will get better soon. If anyone even attempts to mess with her and her life, they are not just answering to her fans, they would have to answer to me."

"And me." Amber spoke up, eyeing the man. She didn't like the way he was talking. Being around this industry, she could read men like him in an instant. It was clear that he wanted the media's attention, and had no concern for Lea's safety.

Just as Theo was about to give a quick comeback, Cory's phone sounded with a specific ringtone and he nodded towards Amber, hinting that they should leave. When they were out of the crowd and safe in his car, he whipped out his cell.

"Cory…"

"Babe, I'm sorry I had to leave. How are you feeling?"

"Cory? This is Lindsay. Lea's come to. And she has been asking for you."

* * *

><p>So chapter 33! And my absolute fav quote from Cory about Lea! I mean, they are just so cute together! This is for the rest of the silent readers out there! You guys are amazing, and I don't think I thank you guys enough. So I hope that you'll enjoy this as much as you have from the other chapters! :') Sending all of you lots of love before I head to bed!<p> 


	34. Ch 34 When Life Was Good

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Cory?"<p>

The giant man sat up at her soft voice over the receiver.

"Lea? How are you? Are you okay?"

"Cory, where are you?"

"I'm at the parking lot. But hon, I can't get up there anymore. Theo's on his way up and if I'm there, it's just going to make things more complicated."

"Oh okay."

"You think you're gonna be able to hold it out for a bit longer? I'll drop by tonight."

"I guess."

"Hey, if Theo's up to no good, get him in the nuts. That'll shut him up."

"Cory!" She giggled.

"You're the soldier, go for his weakest point. You'll knock him right off cause that's how strong my baby girl is."

"Cory!" She laughed again. "So uh, I'll see you tonight then?"

"I'm already counting down." He added with a smile before hanging up.

Lea didn't know what spurred her. She wasn't supposed to be seeing him again, Ryan made it clear. They were two artistes under the same company. If anything happened between them, it could cause a lot of mess for everyone around. Having publicity was good, but it would inject a greater amount of risk if things didn't work out. For now, while she loved him with all her heart, Lea herself wasn't sure if they were the real deal. Time would tell. If Ryan needed them to prove that this was serious, then spending more time with Cory would make assert the fact that this can be forever.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock. How are you lee lee?" Theo walked into the room and Lindsay stood up.<p>

"Hi, you must be Theo. I'm Lindsay, Lindsay Pearce. We spoke on the phone?"

"Oh yeah, hey. If you don't mind, Lea and I would like some private time here." The man smirked at the girl in bed.

"Oh yeah, sure." Lindsay packed up her things and started towards the door.

"Theo, anything you want to say, you can say it in front of Lindsay. She has the right to know about every single detail of my life."

"Oh yeah? So I guess you know about that big Gigantor who's trying to ruin everything for us then?" He faced at her assistant who stood awkwardly by the door, unsure of her next move.

"Theo!" Lea sat up.

"Mr. Stockman, I'm sorry. As much as I appreciate you coming here to visit Lea, I politely request for you to step out. You are evidently not making things any better and Lea deserves her rest from the shock this morning. So if you please." Lindsay pointed towards the exit.

"This will show you why I have the right to be here!" He switched on the tv screen and the commotion from half an hour ago appeared in front of her.

_"She's one of my favorite person in the world. She's like this ray of sunshine, and every single day when she's not around, I think, my life will get better soon. If anyone even attempts to mess with her and her life, they are not just answering to her fans, they would have to answer to me."_

_"And me."_

Lea smiled at his face. She was glad that despite everything, Cory and Amber had been her rock to lean on when everything fell apart.

"Wait, hold on! Where's the part about me?" Theo whined.

Lindsay tried to stifle a giggle.

"Theo, stop it. Just let it go. It was never really about us was it? You've travelled all the way from New York just to get your minute of fame, and you did. But that's over now. It's mindless gossip, and one day it will outgrow everyone here and be gone. Broadway is where you belong, and that's where you'll be. To engage in scandals like these, it's just going to disappoint the people who still support you. Please, don't do anything else to embarrass yourself further than you already have. Don't do anything else that will wash away the respect that I still hold for you." Lea spoke up.

She had to finish things off. Theo was capable of much more credit than he made himself out to be. While fame was important, it distracted him from his passion for the arts and she wanted to remind him that he was worth more than this.

He hung his head, then he walked towards her and sat at the corner of her bed. "You think there are people out there who still appreciates me?"

"I know so. I mean, I still do."

"If I could go back in time, I would change things you know. I shouldn't have let you go like that. You were special Lea, you still are."

"No Theo, you would have done the exact same thing, because that's who you are. You chase after things that you want. We had it going on for a while, but sometimes things don't work out the way you want it to be. You taught me that. Even if we got back together, it wouldn't have worked out because let's face it, Broadway will always be more important than I am. Someday, a girl is going to come along. And she will be the one who will make you realize that there are other things that are important too."

"Are you mad? About what I did?" He remembered about their times together, and while he blurted out to the media that she was a whole new person that he didn't recognize, he was wrong. Lea was still the one who could make him see things that he lost sight of.

"It happens I guess. I mean, if it wasn't you, it might have been someone else down the line. Nobody's perfect and it's bound to happen. People bring you down. That's just how the society works. Someone once told me that you just have to be strong enough to believe that you're worth more than what they say about you. And being in this world for a while now, I see it. I'm not mad at what you did, I was just disappointed that you allowed yourself to stoop to something so low."

He looked into her eyes and said the most genuine apology he ever did. Something that he had been meaning to tell her since their break up a few years back. "I'm sorry Lea. Really, I am."

"That's okay Theo. Really. I'll be fine. Just like how I was after you first left."

* * *

><p>Cory slipped on his hoodie over his head and looked down as he rushed through the quiet hallway of the building. As his sneakers squeaked across the hospital floors, he made it to her room in record time, heaving a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. It was dim, lights only emitting from the television and a lamp by the bed. When he took off his sunglasses, he saw that she was lying on her side. With her back facing him, he couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep, so he crept gently to her side.<p>

"You'd be a horrible thief you know that." She added with a smile as she turned towards him.

"Aw man, busted!"

She giggled and sat up. Then, she pouted as she opened her arms, hinting for a welcome hug from him. He smiled as he settled himself on the bed beside her before leaning in to wrap his arms around her.

"In my defense, I still think I'd make an excellent thief."

"Please! With the way you sneaked around like that? I'm sure every patient on this floor would have heard you by now. How are you going to get past security even if you managed to snag something away?" She teased as he released her.

"Hey, I would be the perfect ninja. Stole your heart there without you knowing now, didn't I?" He replied with a wink that made her heart flutter with excitement.

"Oh god. How corny can you get Monteith? Now I see why you've been single all this time. It's your horrible cheesy pick up lines that don't work for us anymore. It's true about what they say. You'll lose game once you're near the 30 year old mark." She joked as she reached out for his fingers.

"Still worked for you." He added with a smile and he leaned in, impatient to get a taste of her cherry red lips that he missed so much.

* * *

><p>I missed out on uploading a chapter yesterday! And I'm so sorry for that! I was working on my QuinnPuck one shot "Fell Down Into The Quick World", and it's been up! Do have a read if you've got the time! But anyhow, here's a chapter 34!

I hope this clears up a bit on the confusion from bananappancakes, PerfectFinchel and AnnPatrick! I'm not sure how the media industry works in the US, but I know that for certain countries like Taiwan; some artistes are required to sign a contract, agreeing that there will be no romantic entanglements involved. It's just to save them from getting any bad press I guess. Still hoping that you'll love this :')

Tazzie-mae, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, noro, honoursarah, Mirioni Toku, HAI HAI HAI! All of your energy is getting to me! Which is why I was so pumped up to write a new story! Quick's another couple I ship, so do have a read because it's dedicated to all of you! Sending you lots of love with what I've uploaded from the previous night and this morning! Xoxo, Ashley.

Finchel21, Hello love! Don't worry, it's not a big issue, but definitely adds up to the big finale! You're such a sweet heart, so you go you amazing person you :')

PaochiCute, Tell me about it! I'm super excited for "The First Time" And your energy is just bursting through your comment. I mean, the whole pregnancy thing? You cracked me up! Go do your paper love, my story will always be here. So I wouldn't hold it against you if you put me off :') Here's a good luck to you that you'd be able to rush the deadline and score an Asian A for it! :')

CarCarBeepBroom, Hi hon! You're back! Did you read the notes from a couple of chapters back? I mentioned you cause you were on my mind for that day! Missed you love! So happy to see you back! Of course episode 4 was absolute love, I've been watching it at least once everyday since it first came out! Thanks love for leaving me a review to let me know you're back. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of your holidays! :') Ps, as long as my bf doesn't find out, we can go on secret dates. Just tell me when and where ;)


	35. Ch 35 The End

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your day?" He asked as he attempted to snuggle beside her. It was a good thing that her body complimented his, making it possible for the both of them to squeeze in that small frame.<p>

"Theo."

The word alone was enough to dash his good spirits. He cringed at the mention of his name and asked, "Did he give you any trouble? Got him good enough in the nuts love? I'll do it for you the next time I see him."

She giggled and kissed his forehead before putting an arm around his shoulder so that he could settle nicely in her neck. "It was good."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I told him that it was embarrassing, to be involved in all that crap out there. There were people who still looked up to him, and he shouldn't be putting himself through this."

"I highly doubt so." Cory muttered under his breath, causing Lea to playfully smack his arm.

"Hey! He was my first boyfriend alright? If he didn't end things with me, you wouldn't even have met me." She teased.

"I don't think so."

She raised her eyebrows at his confidence.

He looked up and fingered her jawline gently. "It started with that video of yours. And you had to go winking at the camera like that. You took my breath away the minute you started singing Lee. Then you just had to go be different from everyone else, didn't you? Making my heart skip a beat whenever I see you. The moment when you told me that I've been on your mind was when I knew that I'd die if I didn't have you."

She giggled at him. "Talk about being dramatic Mr. Hollywood, but go on."

"I'm serious Lea. We would have found our way to each other even if we didn't meet under these circumstances. That's what happens when two people belong with each other. Even if they lived in different parts of the world, we would have met in the end."

She turned away from his gaze and asked him softly, "But Cory, what about you know, Ryan? And the rest of the world."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "We don't have a choice I guess. Because we belong in their world too, so things don't work out as easy as it does. Unlike the rest of them, we can only wait."

"So what now? Goodbye?" She didn't want him to see her cry, but she couldn't control the tears from rolling down her cheek.

He looked up and kissed the drops away. "No. Because we will never have a goodbye." Then he held on to her. While he was sure that there were more moments to come, he couldn't guarantee the next time he would get the chance to hold her like this again.

A sorrowful darkness surrounded them. Neither of them said a word. They knew that when tomorrow came, it was time to return to the real world where they couldn't be together anymore. The sounds from the television screen hung in the air. It was the only place that set them apart from everyone else who denied their relationship. Because there was nothing wrong if they wanted to savor their last moments together.

* * *

><p>Cory looked at the paper in front of him. Ryan tapped impatiently with his foot, hinting that the giant was taking too long a time to decide on this. In fact, what other choice did he have? Cory should have known that drastic measures had to be taken.<p>

"Take your time Cory. The whole world isn't waiting." Ryan spoke up sarcastically. Cory frowned and looked at him.

"Does it really have to come down to this? Can't I just stop talking to her or something? This is a little extreme if you ask me." He twirled the pen in his fingers as he outlined her initials that were imprinted on the paper.

"And how will I know that the both of you understand self preservation? The line's been drawn Cory, it's time to make things right."

The giant man sighed and scrawled across the line that marked his fate.

When he left the office, dejected, he heard a voice that he was so familiar with. As he turned towards the sound, he was greeted with her face on the television screen hanging on the wall of the lift lobby.

"So Lea Michele, what do you have to say about Cory's comment? Are you two as close as he mentioned?"

Lea grinned at the reporter's question. She looked into the camera and said, "Basically I bring light and joy into Cory's life everyday."

* * *

><p>"Hey, sorry! I was held up at work. But don't worry, I'm here now!" Amber huffed. She had agreed to meet Lea half an hour ago, but between the Los Angeles traffic and delay from work, she ended up arriving later than expected.<p>

Lea looked up from her magazine and smiled at the chocolate woman's arrival. She stood up and the two ladies wrapped themselves up in an embrace. It had been a few weeks since Lea's scare at the hospital and even longer since they had a decent conversation together. Finally, they managed to have their schedules rearranged, making it possible for them to meet again.

As Amber called for the waitress, Lea packed away her things and looked at the woman whom she missed so dearly. It was months later and she still recalled the time when Amber would come up to her room at nights, and they would have heart to heart talks about everything.

After taking her order, the waitress left and Amber turned to the small brunette. "How are you?"

"I've been busy, but I've been good."

"Tell me about it. It's been crazy for us too, wrapping up the season. And you know what that means. We've been working our butts off non stop, prepping for the upcoming tour." Amber sipped into her drink.

"That's right! It'll start next month won't it?"

Amber nodded.

"And uh, how is he?" Lea asked quietly. She knew that cutting off contact for the time being would be the best option. But every time when temptation gave in, she found her fingers dialing his number. And when his voice flowed through the receiver's end, she couldn't deny that he still took her breath away.

She smiled sympathetically at the girl. Of course she knew what was going on. Cory was back to his usual self, smiling everyday on set and enjoying what he does for a living. But there were times when she would catch the man looking down and spacing out.

"Cory's been well. Or at least he's managing so to speak. He misses you, you know. Still talks about you all the time, and when someone mentions your name, or a news catches his eye, you see him lighting up instantly."

She gave a small smile. "It's the same for me too."

"Why did you guys give it up? I mean, it's clear that you're not over him yet. Wouldn't you want to fight for this?"

"We didn't give it up Ams. It's just not that easy you know?"

Amber nodded in agreement. "That's what I told him too. When we were at the hospital, I told him that this was for the best. But over the past few weeks, I'm not so sure anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like, ugh, how do I explain this? It's like the both of you are doing what everyone else thinks is for the best. But knowing him for such a long time, I'm not so sure that it's the best for him. And the same goes for you too. It's the best for everyone else around you but when you two are submitting into the pressure and the expectations? You'll end up losing yourself in the process. It no longer becomes the real you anymore because you're not doing everything with your heart."

"Is there any relation to my job? I still love what I'm doing."

"Yeah I know, and so does he. It's just that this is a big aspect of your life. No matter how strong your passions are for something, you have to to admit that he still affects you in what you do. Doesn't he?"

Lea looked and her and whispered, "Where have you been? Been missing you like crazy you know."

The chocolate woman flipped her hair and said teasingly, "Divas don't have time for friends you know. You should be lucky that I just spent 10 minutes of my time with you."

The brown-eyed girl giggled.

"Did you ever regret it? Getting yourself into this with him and only having it to turn out like this?"

"No. Because he gave me the best months of my life."

"And there's nothing that you can do now to turn everything around?"

"I doubt it."

"Did you love him?"

Lea looked into her eyes and before she whispered, Amber already knew.

"And so what is it that you guys have now?" She questioned.

Lea sunk back into her seat and shrugged. "I don't know. If it's over, or if it will ever be the same again."

Amber dug into her bag and pulled out her iPod. Then, she scrolled through the music library and passed it to her after selecting a song. "Listen to this. It'll help."

* * *

><p>Chapter 35! A quote from Lea Michele herself about her friendship with Cory Monteith! :) Another absolute favorite! And the last three questions from Amber to Lea are sort of a thing that I'd ask any of my friends whenever they feel like giving up in their relationships. It kind of makes everyone think about how important it is to work for the ones you love!<p>

So I'm already working on the final chapter of the story :'( Going to be missing out on this, because Stay Beautiful was definitely a more emotional and personal piece as compared to my two other stories. I apologize in advance for those who have been following along at this period of time. I might not be uploading until tomorrow or perhaps even the next day. The next chapter is the final one, and I'm still considering if I should be writing an epilogue for it. What do you guys think? Have a lovely day anyway :')

CarCarBeepBroom, aw love! You read my Quick one shot too! Thank you thank you thank you for supporting me throughout. You're the best! :) Keep being awesome because that's what you were meant for sweetheart!

Sliguu, Hey Sof! So good that you spent Friday at the beach! It's been ages since I dug my toes in sand, and I'm missing it! Thanks for the love, you're the amazing one for sending it out :')

PaochiCute, my another darling! Don't let your grade get to you alright? No matter what the result is, at least you've put your best through! A 1000 word essay in 5 hours? I've been there, it sucks. But yes, caffeine always does the trick! Sending you all the good luck I've got to you that you'll have a wonderful day!

Noro and finchel-frankenberry-gleek, as always, THANKS LOVE for the support! You guys are equally amazing. Hope you'll enjoy Fell Down Into the Quick World if you managed to read :')

Of course, to the silent readers who never fail to support me in this as well. All of you are wonderfully amazing. Big bear hugs to all of you!


	36. Ch 36 Looking Back

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em>The end is such a scary place to start<em>  
><em>Everything is torn apart<em>  
><em>And I don't know where to go from here<em>  
><em>In the end, there's no reason to pretend<em>  
><em>I know you won't be back again<em>  
><em>I gotta find a way from here<em>

_I don't know where I'll fall down_  
><em>But I'm sure to hit the ground<em>

_Cause it's not over till it's over_  
><em>Every ending's a new beginning<em>  
><em>One more chance to get it right<em>  
><em>One more chance to get it wrong<em>  
><em>It's not over till it's over<em>  
><em>Sometimes nowhere leads to somewhere<em>  
><em>And it all starts again, and it all starts again<em>  
><em>In the end<em>

_And it's such a scary place to be_  
><em>Everything is in between<em>  
><em>And I don't know where to go from here<em>  
><em>In the end I see it's all up to me<em>  
><em>To figure out where I should be<em>  
><em>I'm gonna find a way from here<em>

_And I don't know where I'll fall down_  
><em>But I'm sure to hit the ground<em>

_Cause it's not over till it's over_  
><em>Every ending's a new beginning<em>  
><em>One more chance to get it right<em>  
><em>One more chance to get it wrong<em>  
><em>It's not over till it's over<em>  
><em>Sometimes nowhere leads to somewhere<em>  
><em>And it all starts again, and it all starts again<em>  
><em>In the end<em>

* * *

><p>By the time the song was over, Lea was in tears and Amber was lost for words. She didn't expect the brunette to take it so seriously. So she laid her hand on her shoulder and tried to soothe her 'heartache' away.<p>

What Amber didn't know was that Lea wasn't hurt. This may have been her umpteenth time crying over something that had to do with Cory Monteith. But this time, it was different. This wasn't about the debate on whether they should be together. They belonged with each other, she was sure of it. And her tears represented the sureness of their future. They were endgame, the real deal.

* * *

><p>Cory pushed the doors of the building. He saw the old man by the reception desk and walked up to him. Just then, the person he was moving towards turned his back and grinned at the tall man's arrival.<p>

"Morning Cory!"

"Hey Bob. How's your morning so far?"

"It's been good. My daughter's…"

"FINN!" The 5-year old toddler waddled towards him, her arms stretched out, initiating for him to pick her up.

"Here." Bob continued with a sigh.

Cory laughed at the mention of his character's name. He bent down to her height and picked the little girl up. "Hey cutie." He loved being around little kids. Their support for him was innocent, liking him purely for what he represented on the show. Besides, there was no way they would engage in the mindless gossip, and that fitted him just fine.

"Where is your girlfriend?"

Cory raised his eyebrows. He looked over at security and gave him a questioning look. When the tiny child realized that he didn't seem to understand her, she pointed to the ground and commanded, "Down!"

The man set her down on the floor gently and she ran behind the desk, pulling out a tabloid that had him on the front page. He knew the cover too well, recalling this issue from way back. It was the first article that caused a huge stir in the media world, circling around his and Lea's life constantly thereafter.

The guard picked his daughter up and apologized profusely. "So sorry Mr. Monteith. She was pestering me to get this issue for her when she saw you on the front page. You don't have to humor her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Cory Monteith looked at the picture of his favorite girl on the cover of the magazine. "That's okay." He said quietly. Then he turned to the 5-year old again and replied gently, "That's not my girlfriend Kelly. She's just a friend."

"No, she isn't" Kelly remarked.

"It's the truth sweetie."

"No!" She pouted stubbornly, with an even higher amount of determination in her voice. "You like her Finn! You see!" She pointed to the image of them. It was the shot that the paparazzi had caught of them when she had stumbled from the curb just before they got into his vehicle. "You helped her. Daddy says you help people when you care about them."

"Well, she is an important friend." He smiled at how naïve she was.

"NO! You look different Finn. Your eyes are not the same. I know because Daddy looks at Mommy the same way too. And they are in love. So you love her Finn."

"Kelly, that's enough." The guard took away the magazine from his daughter's hands and placed it on the desk. Then he set her down and instructed her to stay behind the desk until he came around.

The older man looked at Cory and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Monteith, Kelly can be a little chatty sometimes. Don't take her words too seriously. You know how kids are these days. They never think before they speak."

Cory nodded slightly. Then his phone started to ring, hinting that it was time for him to head up. After bidding his goodbye to the man, he went behind the counter and the tiny girl looked up at him. He crouched down and whispered in her ear, "I'll tell my girlfriend you said hi."

The toddler beamed at his confession and held out her pinky. "You promise?"

The giant man linked his last finger to hers and nodded.

When Cory head for the elevator, a surge of happiness shot up his back. Even 5-year olds could see that they were in love. How hard was it for the rest of the world?

* * *

><p>When he got to his floor, he marched right up to the door of his manager and let himself in. Ryan glanced up from the paperwork in front of him and let out an exasperated sigh.<p>

"Cory, you got something to say?"

"Yes. And this time, I'm not asking for your permission. This time, it's you who needs to listen to what I have to say." Then realizing that the contract was in front of him, Cory reached for the pieces of paper. Holding both ends of the rectangle, he ripped it into half, causing outrage on Ryan's face.

* * *

><p>When he walked out of the room, he collided with the tiny brunette but didn't look up to apologize. His mind was a thousand miles away and he failed to acknowledge that he had just bumped into the girl responsible for his thoughts.<p>

As Ryan watched this from his room, he called upon Lea to enter. He had enough drama for the day and didn't want the state of things to go even worse than it already has been. Coming to terms that her boss was sitting just a distance away, she looked down, disappointed that she had missed the chance with him.

"Lea, have a seat." Ryan said politely as he cleared the mess off his table. Cory sure knew how to create a scene if he wanted to. When Lea was finally settled at the other end of his desk, he instructed her of her new upcoming work that she couldn't resist accepting immediately. Finally she had a chance to perform in front of thousands of people and there was no way she was turning down this opportunity.

* * *

><p>"Hey Everybody! This one's for Aretha Franklin!"<p>

_Ain't no way for me to love you_  
><em>If you won't let me<em>  
><em>I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man<em>  
><em>And that's the way it was planned<em>

Lea brought her hands to her chest as she watched Amber from the sidelines. She had come so far and Lea couldn't help but feel like a proud mom watching her daughter sing her heart out.

_Oh, it ain't no way (ain't no way)_  
><em>It ain't no way (Ain't no way)<em>  
><em>It just ain't no way, baby (ain't no way)<em>  
><em>Ain't no way baby (ain't no way)<em>  
><em>It ain't no way for me to love you (ain't no way)<em>  
><em>If you won't let me<em>

_Stop trying to be someone you're not_  
><em>How cold and cruel is a man<em>  
><em>Who pay too much for what he got?<em>  
><em>And if you need me to love you, say, say you do.<em>  
><em>Oh then baby, baby, baby don't you know that<em>  
><em>I need you<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, it ain't no way<em>  
><em>I'll tell you that it ain't no way,<em>  
><em>It ain't no way<em>

_It ain't no way baby, no_  
><em>It just ain't no way<em>  
><em>It sure ain't no way<em>  
><em>It ain't no way for me to love you<em>  
><em>If you won't let me, no way, if you won't let me,<em>  
><em>Ain't no way<em>

"Thank you for letting me sing for you tonight! Have fun!"

The crowd erupted with applause as they gave Amber Riley the best standing ovation of her life. She bowed graciously, blessed to have the world at their feet and appreciating what she did best.

Lea presented Amber a huge embrace the minute she stepped down from the stage. She couldn't even begin to express just how much respect she had for her. After congratulating the chocolate woman on her success, Amber had to change for her next number, so she ran off hurriedly, leaving Lea alone by the sidelines again.

It was the last show of the year. After tonight, the glee cast would have concluded the end of the season with their concert tour. To test her international popularity level, Lea Michele had been invited as the opening act for them. It was nearly two months since she first started touring with them and she had been living a dream. The people came in support for the glee cast, but at every single venue when her name was introduced, she would get the recognition. And her heart soared with pride that there were people out there, loving her for her gift.

* * *

><p>Cory stared at his reflection in the mirror of the dressing room. He took a deep breath. He had survived two months in agony, trying to avoid her at all costs. But things were difficult when suddenly he could see her everyday in such a tight group again. <em>Thank God for the guys<em>. If he didn't escape into their social circle everyday, he was sure to engage in a social situation with Lea that would just cause more distraught in their lives.

When he heard Amber finishing off her last line with a big bang, he smiled at how far she had came. The acceptance she had received for her role on the show was unanimous. Everybody loved her, especially when she opened her mouth. Just then, Kevin McHale's voice boomed through the crowd and Cory knew he had to make his way to the stage for his next number.

He gathered with the rest of the cast as they met up for the last call. When he saw the tiny brunette watching the performance from the sound system, his heart rate increased. Cory Monteith walked towards her, slowly but surely.

"Hey you."

She whipped her head around at the sound of his voice and panicked. Her attempts to make a decent conversation with him over the past two months had failed terribly, constantly having difficulties in locating him. _Thank God for the girls_. If she hadn't busied herself with the rest of the cast, she might just lose her mind from trying too hard.

"Enjoying yourself?" He continued.

She nodded and smiled. "Good luck out there."

He moved forward. The screaming audience was deafening, but he had to let her know. When she saw him drawing their gap closer, her heart fluttered that despite the crowd, he was standing right in front of her. He took her hands into his.

"I missed you Lee."

Her grin grew wider with excitement. This was probably all she had of him from the past two months and probably for the next few. But it was good enough.

"I miss you too."

"I've been thinking a lot about you. Especially since you're always around."

"Then where have you been Cor? Because it seems as though you've been avoiding me and it hurt."

"You know how Ryan is."

She nodded and he continued.

"I don't want to spend so much time thinking about what's right and wrong anymore. Or doing what I should or should not do. It's draining enough. But, sometimes, it gets me wondering. What am I living this life for? Is there any reason to it? Then I think of you."

Her heart skipped a beat. And just before he could continue, Mark called out to him and the man had to run off.

As the cast readied themselves in their positions, Dianna put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You can do this."

"He can't" Mark Salling smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Cory raised an eyebrow and the stage darkened, hinting that it was their time. The giant turned to the girl by the sidelines and saw that she was looking back at him. He winked at her and pulled himself up.

* * *

><p>Chris Colfer took his position in mid stage; he looked at Cory and gave him a thumbs up for reassurance that it would go as planned. Jenna nodded in his direction and Amber beamed widely. Then Chris put his hands up in position and the music boomed through the speakers, erupting the crowd once again. As the spotlight shone on the actor, the girls pulled apart his jacket, revealing his infamous "LIKES BOYS" tee.<p>

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_  
><em>Just put your paws up<em>  
><em>Cause you were born this way baby<em>

_My mama told me when I was young_  
><em>We are all born superstars<em>  
><em>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<em>  
><em>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are_  
><em>She said, cause He made you perfect, babe<em>  
><em>So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far<em>  
><em>Listen to me when I say<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>  
><em>Don't hide yourself in regret<em>  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
><em>Whether you're broke or evergreen<em>  
><em>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<em>  
><em>You're lebanese, you're orient<em>

_Whether life's disabilities_  
><em>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<em>  
><em>Rejoice and love yourself today<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you were born this way<em>

_No matter black, white or beige_  
><em>Chola or orient made<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born to be brave<em>

As the camera panned across the stage, revealing to the audience a close up of the words printed on the tee of each cast member, Lea thought she would lose her mind when the screen got to the last actor. On his big short-sleeved t-shirt were the inscribed letters that spelled out, LOVES LEA MICHELE.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

As Cory danced along to the next line, he pointed to her on the floor. The crowd erupted with applause, cheering at Cory Monteith's confession.

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

Harry Shum Jr. ran off stage and pulled the tiny girl up, inviting her to dance with the rest of the cast. When the congregation noted her presence, every single spectator was on the balls of their feet.

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
><em>Baby I was born this way<em>  
><em>Baby I was born this way<em>

Then, the cast circled Lea, and Cory whipped out a piece of fabric from his pocket. He handed it to the tiny brunette, and she unraveled the object. On the shirt, it was stamped with the words, LOVES CORY MONTEITH. She looked at him, and there it was. That special Monteith smile that had disappeared over the past couple of months was finally back. She slipped it over her head and held unto his hands.

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
><em>Baby I was born this way<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_I was born this way hey!_  
><em>I was born this way hey!<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way hey!<em>

_I was born this way hey!_  
><em>I was born this way hey!<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way hey!<em>

When the cast was done with the dance track, the crowd was expressing their admiration for the couple, chanting their names over and over again. Amber pushed her two best friends closer to the edge of the podium. They deserved this.

Cory wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed her forehead, sending the crowd on another rampage. Lea dove into his chest, finally able to share her love for him with the rest of the world.

"Will you still be with me even if this means going against everyone else?"

She looked up at his question and said,

"There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

><p>So with that, I've 'ended' Stay Beautiful! My heart was beating really fast whilst writing the last parts, making this one of the longest chapters ever written! (I mean, it's nearly as long as my Quick one shot!) Featuring Jason Reeves' "The End", Amber Riley's version of "Ain't No Way" and of course, New Directions' "Born This Way". A whole lot of references if you asked me, following S02E18 as they performed the last number and the tiny FinnPuck scene from S03E03. And of course, the sequence of the songs from their tour is the one from their setlist of the Glee Live 2011! Stay tune because I'll definitely cover the Ryan office scene with Cory in my epilogue, so I guess technically, you're not done with me yet! :')

Of course, a million thanks to CarCarBeepBroom, PaochiCute, noro, bananappancakes, Finchel21, finchel-frankenberry-gleek and a HUGE WELCOME HUG to meganlovesglee! I'm already starting on another essay of gratitude to each of you, so I apologize that I can't thank you like how you should be appreciated for in this chapter. Nevertheless, you guys are amazing, and I love you with all of my heart!


	37. Ch 37 Nothing's Gonna Change My Love

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Cory paced around his hotel room impatiently. After the final number of their concert, he was sure that she was still around. But as he was waving to the crowd and bowing for their appreciation, he missed her escape. He tried calling her, texting her, even putting himself into danger by running out of the building in search for her. However, locating the brunette was a tough task, especially with fans surrounding their venue at every corner. In the end, he had to wait unwillingly as the crowd cleared out and the cast was transported back to hotel in the bus. By then, he had received a text from Lindsay, saying that Lea would look for him in his room after midnight. Now that it was a quarter past 12, he started to get anxious, constantly rubbing his hands together. He recalled that day in the office.<p>

**FLASHBACK.**

_As he walked up to Ryan's office, he didn't even know what he wanted to say. Frankly, it might have been the sugar rush from his morning coffee that day, but he allowed the word vomit to take control of his mouth. After ripping the contract into shreds, Ryan's face grew red from rage. He demanded Cory to take a seat and then it got to the man that he might have gone a bit too far. But whilst settling himself into the swivel chair, Ryan's face started to soften and he remarked, "I would have done the same thing too."_

_"Huh?" Cory looked up into confusion. Maybe he missed an important part here._

_"Please, Cory! You didn't even sign the freaking thing. All you did was to squiggle a circle, or at least somewhat that looks like a tortoise over the dotted line."_

_Cory tried to hide his smile. He didn't want to sign the contract in the first place, so why should he do something that was against his wishes? He scrawled on the paper to appease Ryan, making him believe that he had agreed to the terms and conditions._

_Ryan sunk back into his seat and spook up after releasing a long breath. "Finally."_

_"Huh?" Cory questioned again. Now he was really lost._

_"You didn't think that you could have dated Lea without me noticing now, did you? In fact, the minute that you entered into my office with her CD in your hand, I knew that you were on to something. There was this twinkle in your eye Cory. You never had that look before."_

_"So, you were sure that we would..."_

_Ryan put his hands up, stopping Cory's question in mid way. "I didn't know if anything would happen. But let's just say that I wasn't surprised."_

_"So why did you object us in the first place if you knew? I mean, since you had already prepared yourself for something like that."_

_"She wasn't ready Cory. You were, but she wasn't. She couldn't even handle the paparazzi on her first night out in LA. How did you expect her to be prepared for everyone else? The two of you belong in this industry Cory. And that meant that there would be the invasion of your privacy. You would have to share yourself and your relationship with the rest of the world. It wouldn't be fair to Lea if you just sprung this to her, especially when she was still so vulnerable about everything else."_

_Cory nodded, slowly seeing where Ryan was coming from. "And how did you know that we're ready then? I mean, you are okay with this now, aren't you?"_

_Ryan nodded. "It was the day that she walked into my office and told me everything. She took a leap of faith, telling me about the two of you. And that was brave, coming out with your secret like that. The two of you could have continued seeing each other behind my back, but she decided to let me know because she felt that it was the right thing to do."_

_"It is." Cory said quietly. "So the contract that you drew up. That was..."_

_"The final test. I knew that either one of you was bound to cause a stir about it. I mean, if your love for each other was as great as you said that it would be, either one of you wouldn't have wanted to sign the papers. I just thought that it would be her to pull something. Not you."_

_The giant man laughed at his boss's remark. "And what makes you think that?"_

_"Well, she's the newcomer to the company while you're the one who has been with us for quite a while now. You would have been more familiar with the consequences, not her." Cory grinned at his bravery and Ryan continued on gently._

_"There's nothing wrong with falling in love Cory. She might not be the right one for you, but at least there's certainly nothing wrong with giving it a chance. I just want to let you know that it's not going to be easy. You've seen the crap given to different actors everyday. Are you able to say confidently that the two of you can overcome all of that? Even when the going gets tough?"_

_Cory Monteith looked into his eyes. "You know why this time, I don't get why it's such a big deal? Because when you're right with someone, nothing else matters. You got her, and you'll be there for her too. It's that simple. Nobody else can take that connection away even if they tried."_

_"I see that you're ready." Ryan commented with a genuine smile as he sunk back into his chair. "Now all you need to do is to tell her."_

_"Is it okay if I announce it to the world then?" Cory asked excitedly as he sat up in his seat. Just then, a buzz sounded over his phone. Ryan Murphy pressed the button, and his secretary announced that Lea Michele was here for her 11pm meeting._

_"Do whatever you want Cory. Since you're ready, then I guess I'll just have to trust you on this. Just don't blow it out of context all right? You're still an actor you know." Cory nodded at his request. "Okay, now scram. Your lover girl's coming up. You can catch her and tell her of the good news if you leave now."_

_Cory shot out of his chair. No, he wouldn't tell her just as yet. It had to be big, so that she'll know that he's serious about this. So many things hurt her, it was only right if he allowed the rest of the world to know, so that she can have the assurance that he was willing to work for her._

* * *

><p>He threw up his hands in frustration. If Lea weren't coming, then he would go to her. Sure, America may not accept them as well as Ireland did. But what did it matter? Most Hollywood couples didn't receive any support for the first couple of months anyway. He grabbed his room card and shoved it into his back pocket. Then he reached for the handle and when he pulled the door towards him, the brunette who had been leaving against the furniture fell into his arms.<p>

"Lea!" He shouted as she laid in him. "Are you alright?" His left arm tried to support her back as she got to her feet. When he pulled her into his room, he aided her to the nearest armchair, pulling up another seat close to her to take a closer look. She giggled when he pushed his face up close to her feet, inspecting for any injury.

"Are you alright babe? You looked like you had a pretty bad fall."

"Cory, I'm fine."

He looked up at her face and grinned. "Hon, you've fallen for me. And I get that. You need to stop with the physicality, it's just a little too dramatic that its starting to get old babe."

"Shut up and kiss me already Cory." She playfully smacked his arm as she leaned in. When their lips met, it was as though the past few months of turmoil evaporated and they were transported back to when he first kissed her in his trailer after her confession. Passion overtook the two tired bodies, and he savored her lips with the assurance that now he could do this at his own whim and fancy. When he released her, she climbed over into his body and they lay in the armchair together.

"Baby, are you ready for this?" He whispered into her ear after laying a peck on her forehead.

"Hey, I'm your little soldier aren't I? I know what I'm getting myself into. Besides, what's the soldier spirit? As they prepare for war, no matter whether they return dead or alive, they're going in." Then she winked at him, knowing that it was the first action that had caught his eye.

"Stop it. That's enough with the winking Michele." She giggled at his reaction and beckoned for his face with her finger. He smiled, revealing the dimples that made her heart soar. As he moved in a little closer, he told her softly,

"You see. No matter what, we belong together. Just like your song said, my life will lead me right to your door."

* * *

><p>The end of the end! And while I finished the epilogue this afternoon, I've also been working on my new story, "New York's Sweethearts"! For every reviewer out there who have encouraged me to keep on writing, the new one's for you! (I've given a couple of shoutouts too!) It has been a pleasure, this story was definitely a tough one, seeing that my characters are in adults in this story so I had to add a bit of my personal experience in it too! Nonetheless, it really has been amazing to share this with you! Sending all of you lots of <strong>WARM FUZZY HUGS<strong> and **SLOPPY KISSES!** And of course, remember to Stay Beautiful! :')


	38. Ch 38 Don't Stop

**THANKS.**

So, with 36 chapters and 1 epilogue of Stay Beautiful, I have finally ended my 2nd fanfic! This story, in comparison with Best Fake and Fell Down, is definitely heavier? Serious? Personal? Basically, a lot more difficult to write than the other two, explaining why I've dropped in uploading more than 2 chaps per day sometimes. But nevertheless, I still think all of you are amazing. And here's my gratitude from me to you :')

Firstly though, I'd just like to give a shoutout to **gleeauthor11**. I doubt you're still reading this because of how fired up you are about what I've done. But in case you are, I'd just like to let you know that this is what I love. It's been one of the most dangerous and bravest decision I've ever made to make that step in publishing a story. You have given me more strength and confidence than I've ever gotten because you taught me how to stand up for myself. So I thank you for allowing me to realize how important that is.

To my silent readers, all of you just take my breath away. Really, you do. I know, how is that possible right? But when I see the number of alerts I receive in my mail daily, it astounds me that there are people like you out there, wanting more of what I've written. So, thank you so much, really. There's no need to know that you've enjoyed the story (though it's certainly a plus!) because as long as you're still with me after all this time, it's all that matters.

To my one-time commenters, you are awesome. I mean, really, you have no idea how much it means to me to see you commenting on at least a chapter. Makes me feel like what I'm doing is worth it! So to, **firekitten420, , the anon who commented on Chapter 23, tazzziemae, anjalovesglee and the most recent monchelelove and Jen,** you guys have not been forgotten. Truly, amazed that all of you have been impressed with at least one chapter cause that's good enough for me, so thank you really!

Of course, not forgetting some personal thanks!

**Ajunebuga,** hello! Thanks for the encouragement love! It has been noted, appreciated so here's my giving back to you the awesomeness that you've given me! Love it when I see people like you commenting, even though it isn't a lot. Because it's enough for me :')

**AnnPatrick,** my lovely reviewer from Best Fake, hai hai hai! Good to see you here! I hope that you've enjoyed everything, which do you prefer? Best Fake or Stay Beautiful? Either way, this is to thank you for being so good at this! :')

**Bananappancakes,** hello love! You are so adorable, catching up only at mid way but commenting so often after that! I love you honey, thank you for letting me know that you're back! So, I'll let you know now! A new story's up, so here's to hoping that you'll enjoy it as much as you did for this one! Love you!

**CarCarBeepBroom!** Hello hon! You've stuck by me with Best Fake and Stay Beautiful too! Which do you prefer? It doesn't matter that you were gone for 2 weeks, because you still came back and made up for the lost time by catching up! And you were the first commenter for this fic, so you are all sorts of beautiful! Yes, we'll have that secret date sweetheart! My new story's up and I'll be sending you love through there too! Loving you with all of my heart!

**Finchel21**, hello hello hello sweetheart! You are just so adorable in your comment for my Quick one shot! I mean, like your energy! You have no idea how long that smile I had from your words stayed on my face for that day! You are so wonderful! Keep being awesome because there's no one who can match up to it!

**Finchel-frankenberry-gleek**, hello love! 20 comments? How do you do that? You are amazing, and you deserve to be recognized! I don't know how can I thank you enough for the support you've given me so I hope that me saying thank you here will at least scrap a bit of the barrel! Thank you so so much!

**Finchel-gleek-101**, Hey babe! I hope I haven't lost you halfway there! You opened me up to your world, and I don't know how can I ever repay you for that. I mean, your excitement just leaps off every word, and it's so amazing that you can express yourself so freely and readily. So good to see that you've been with me! :')

**Gleepotter,** hai hai hai! My sick buddy! Okay that didn't sound good, but you know what I mean! You are wonderful, commenting so much. You are the example of an amazing person, and I thought you'd like to know. Thanks darling for the love, you deserve so much more :')

**Honoursarah,** hello hello hello! You commented once in Best Fake, but commented so many more in Stay Beautiful! I'm so glad to have you on board on my 2nd story and surely hope to see you following me on the nest one too! Have a lovely day alright? You're too awesome to let things get your way!

**Meganlovesglee,** honey. You are awesome, incredible, supportive, amazing and beautiful. I mean, really. You only commented at like my last chapter? Second last? But your words are enough to make me feel like you've been a faithful reviewer all this while. People like you are slowly becoming extinct, so thank you love for making your presence known to me. I don't know how else can I express my gratitude, so I just hope that this is enough for now.

**Melly233,** HAI! You're back and catching up! So yay! So glad to see you here, and don't worry, my new story is up! I hope it doesn't disappoint though! Thanks for the support, you're wonderful!

**Mirioni-Toku**, you! You didn't comment much unlike others. But you were there for me especially when I was struggling with that particular chapter. To cheer me on like that, it is amazing because it's reviews like yours that gave me the strength to carry on. So you are just as wonderful as the many others. Thank you for introducing me to you.

**MissAnderson92**, Jessica, Jess? Can I call you Jess? You are another supportive one! I seriously feel like me thanking you isn't enough but I don't know how else can I express my gratitude, so I hope that at least through my story, you'll se how much I appreciate people like you by writing it in the best way I can. I definitely would love to have you on board with my newest story because I deserve to keep in contact with people as awesome as you! Thanks love, you have no idea how much you've mean to me :')

**Noro**, my first reviewer from Best Fake, and my most commented one for Stay Beautiful. How are you so wonderful at this? Thanks love, really. Here's to hoping that you'll enjoy my new fanfic too!

**PaochiCute**, my darling sweetheart. You are just. I don't know. Incredible. Yes, you're incredible! You have supported me so damn much in Stay Beautiful, it just gives me the drive to keep writing. I don't know how you get to be so amazing, because you are. You just warm my heart all the time darling. You have never failed to bring a smile to my face. And because of that, I love you :')

**PerfectFinchel**, I'm not sure if you're the same one who commented in Best Fake, but if you are, you've been amazing for commenting so much more on this story! It just brightens my day to see people like you appearing in my reviews section!

**Sliguu**, hello Sof! It's too bad that you've been so busy during this story! But nevertheless, you are an example of what an awesome reviewer is. I hope school's not killing you too much! But anyway, here's to show that I love you! Take care my darling, my new story can keep you company on this sick night! Love you!

**SparkleintheSun**, hey love! You've commented earlier, and coming back on the last chapter gives me the thrills that you've stuck by me. How wonderful you are to have done that, so you are loved! Keep being awesome ;')

**Sweetsinger4321**, hello hello! You've commented once in Best Fake, and more than once in Stay Beautiful! So glad to see you sticking with me in all of this! Here's to hoping that you'll enjoy my new one too! :)

**Tazzie-mae**, hai hai hai! My new story is up, so here's to hoping that you'll love it as much as you did for this one! I take more pride in knowing that someone as awesome as you has been reading my stories, even more than with what I've done. Because without people like yourselves, I wouldn't have made it this far. So here's to you, for being so awesome and inspirational :)


End file.
